Meu Anjo
by Mari May
Summary: SINOPSE NO PRÓLOGO, pois não ia caber aqui... - Rated M só por causa de um POSSÍVEL hentai. - SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

_**Sinopse:**_ **A história começa aparentemente normal, mostrando o cotidiano escolar da vida de Sasuke sob o ponto de vista do mesmo, e como ele vai, aos poucos, se apaixonando pela nova colega de classe, Sakura. O que ele não esperava era que ela guardasse um surpreendente segredo. ***Presente para uma de minhas melhores amigas, e que às vezes acho que foi separada de mim na maternidade, Pime-chan*****

Primeiramente, obrigada a todos que resolveram começar a leitura desta FanFic, a primeira minha com a temática sobrenatural, e que TALVEZ contenha um "hentai completo", não um "hentai interrompido". XD

Mas não esperem muito de mim, ok? Não levo muito jeito pra essas coisas... ^///^'''

Essa FanFic é dedicada a uma amiga muito especial pra mim, e que com certeza é uma das melhores amigas que Deus já pôde me dar: Sakura Pimentel – ou, como apelidei, Pime-chan. *______*

Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, carismática, simpática, fofa, sincera, sem um pingo de falsidade, enfim... São tantas qualidades que nem sei apontar seus defeitos! X3

Ah, na verdade, sei sim: PEEEEEEEEEEEERVA! :D *apanha até o fim da eternidade –Q*

HAHAHAHAHAHA, cara... Espero que goste dessa FanFic! ^^

E que você chore OCEANOS pra compensar as lágrimas que me fez derramar no meu aniversário de 17 anos, dattebayo! u_ú (HAHAHAHAHA, parece que o espírito vingativo do nosso Uchiha-gostosão se apoderou de mim... 8D''')

Então, é isso... Lá vou eu com mais uma longfic SasuSaku, dedicada a uma amiga que conheço desde... *indo ver o primeiro comentário da Pime-chan nas minhas FanFics*

18/08/2008??? Nossa, não tem nem um ano! O_O

Pois bem, Pime-chan... Nesse quase um ano de amizade, nos tornamos amigas meeeesmo. E acho que nossa amizade começou a crescer num ritmo acelerado depois que me comovi com sua denúncia de plágio contra minha FanFic "Dois Uchihas, uma Haruno" (aliás, foi nessa que você deixou o comentário acima), pois até então eu não sabia que havia sido plagiada. Fiquei muito, muito agradecida! :'D

A partir daí, fizemos conta no Nyah! e trocamos MPs, nos add no MSN (mesmo eu sendo um "fantasma de MSN", só aparecendo de vez em nunca XD) e no Orkut, e pronto, hoje parece que a gente se conhece há SÉCULOS, mas, pasmem, ainda vai fazer um ano! :O

É isso, Pime-chan... Espero que você e todos que lerem gostem dessa minha mais nova história doida! :D'''


	2. Apresentações, por Sasuke Uchiha

O primeiro dia de aula é, pra mim, um dos dias mais entediantes do ano. E não é nem por voltar à velha rotina de estudos. Por incrível que pareça, gosto de estudar.

Sou tachado de louco e masoquista, mas na hora de fazer trabalhos em grupo, quem é um dos mais disputados pra "participar" (leia-se "fazer-tudo-sozinho-porque-é-o-único-responsável-do-grupo")? Pois é. Aí, o "louco e masoquista" aqui ignora as súplicas derramadas diante dele.

Bom, o que eu mais detesto no primeiro dia de aula é ter que aturar as histórias de "minas" que meus "amigos" (não os considero assim, mas há uma exceção) "pegaram" durante aquele glorioso período denominado férias. E sim, também gosto de férias. Sou ser humano e muito jovem, poxa... Gosto de estudar, mas nem tanto assim. Não chega a ser um hobby. Só acho necessário e interessante.

E não, não sou baitola. Só não gosto da maneira como esses meus "amigos" se referem às mulheres. É vulgar demais. As tratam como objeto.

Os mais pervertidos são Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki (esse neeem tanto) e, pasmem, Neji Hyuuga.

Não se deixe enganar por esse estereótipo de bom partido: estudioso, bom nos esportes, educado, calmo, gentil e, segundo as garotas, charmoso e lindo (é praticamente impossível não ouvir esses tipos de comentários... elas são tããão discretas...). Porém, quando o assunto é mulher, lá vem Neji com suas altas experiências. Toda semana tem um caso novo.

Por causa desse jeito pseudo-bom-moço do Neji, ele é conhecido como "O Pegador Ninja" (falo sério, é essa sua fama pelo colégio). Kiba, por ser mais ousado e fazer o tipo "_bad boy_", é conhecido como "O Pegador Selvagem" (já dá pra imaginar o por quê desse apelido...)

Quanto ao Naruto, ele não é "pegador". E não por falta de pretendentes: é que, assim como eu, ele busca um relacionamento sério. Dificilmente "fica por ficar". Esse é um dos pontos (e talvez o único, graças a Deus) que temos em comum. Admiro esse jeito de pensar do Naruto. Ele tem seus momentos de perversão, mas é algo bobinho se comparado aos outros do grupo. E, apesar das constantes brigas (repito, CONSTANTES), pode-se dizer que eu e Naruto somos melhores amigos.

Por eu nunca ter me apaixonado, volta e meia Naruto me vem encher o saco dizendo:

_- Ô Sasuke..._

_- Que é? – meu tom de voz é de total desinteresse._

_- Como é possível você nunca ter se apaixonado??? Pô, cara, tô começando a duvidar da tua masculinidade... Só teve uns casinhos pra dizer que é machão! Sei lá, pra mim você corta pro outro lado!_

_- Eu vou cortar é essa sua língua se não parar de falar bosta!_

_- Mas cara, um monte de menina te dando mole e você ignorando todas elas??? Fala sério, pô!_

_- E daí? Se eu me apaixonar, não vai ser por qualquer uma._

_- Quer dizer que você está à espera da sua "Princesa Encantada"?_

_- Hum... Talvez. Mas você, no fundo, também está._

Conversa encerrada. Conheço o Naruto há anos, desde moleque. Sei bem quais são seus pontos fracos.

Mas o pior é que ele também sabe quais são os meus...

Sempre fui muito quieto e na minha. Por isso, mesmo tão perto dos meus "amigos", consigo ficar alheio ao que eles conversam quando o assunto não me interessa (ou seja, quase sempre).

É o que estou fazendo agora: observando... Minha turma.

Era a mesma desde a 5ª série. Porém, ano passado, entrou um garoto novo, Gaara. Ele não é muito amigável... Tem uma irmã mais velha, Temari, uma série acima da nossa. Ela e Shikamaru trocavam olhares perigosos e, um belo dia, quando viram, estavam namorando. Porém, não deu muito certo... Ela era explosiva, agitada e problemática demais para Shikamaru. Não durou nem um mês. O outro irmão de Gaara, Kankurou, repetiu um ano e agora está na mesma turma de Temari, no 3º ano do Ensino Médio (putz, tô me sentindo uma velha fofoqueira contando os babados pra vizinha...).

De repente, quebrando a monotonia de minha observação, adentra a sala uma menina de cabelo rosa até metade das costas. Não se encaixa no perfil de "gostosa" dos meus "amigos", mas é muito bonita.

Olho para Naruto. Seu queixo daqui a pouco desprende do rosto de tão caído que está. Só não é mais caído que os peitos da diretora Tsunade... Pela madrugada, que coisa monstruosa! É o que dá abusar do silicone quando se é jovem... Agora, tem que agüentar aquele bagulho despencando praticamente até os pés... Tsc...

Falando em garotas... Meu último caso foi Ino Yamanaka, no ano passado. Não nego, ela beija bem. Ficamos juntos por três meses. Poderia ter durado mais, e até virar namoro, se não fosse um problema: eu sentia apenas pura atração, e notei que Ino estava se apaixonando por mim. Então, para não iludi-la, resolvi terminar (?) com ela.

Pensei que, a princípio, seria difícil Ino superar, e que em breve ela estaria recuperada após derramar um rio de lágrimas, ou seja, que os primeiros dias seriam ruins, mas eles foram... TERRÍVEIS. E os dias que se passaram? Conseguiram ser PIORES.

Ela não larga do meu pé! Que garota sem semancol! Ainda bem que não me apaixonei por ela, senão estaríamos namorando, e aí sim eu pagaria pelos meus pecados! Não sei o que fazer pra afastá-la de mim... Parece que, quando tento fazê-la me odiar, ela se apaixona ainda mais! Depois eu que sou louco e masoquista... E, pra completar, a adorável mini-Barbie vive contando vantagem por já ter "usufruído do prazer de provar dos lábios de Sasuke Uchiha" (palavras da própria).

Sim, ela faz isso porque sou o cara mais popular da classe. Por quê? Sou tão pseudo-bom-moço quanto o Neji. Tirando o "pseudo". Como eu já disse, sempre fui muito quieto e na minha. Por que isso atrai as garotas? Não faço a mínima idéia. Afinal, não sou uma garota.

Meu olhar cai sobre Hinata Hyuuga, prima do Neji. Esta, visivelmente, evidentemente, escancaradamente, AMA o Naruto. Acha que ele percebe? Claro... Que não.

Aquele idiota hiperativo é um verdadeiro tapado. Além de ser um porre, lógico, mas vamos nos deter no "tapado".

Ele é tão, mas tão burro, que às vezes me pergunto como nunca repetiu de ano. Ou talvez o primário... Quem sabe o jardim-de-infância? O cara chega a dizer que a Hinata é perfeita pra mim! A garota, louca por ele, e o imbecil me incentivando com ela... Nunca tive nenhum interesse amoroso pela Hinata. E essa falta de interesse é mútua. Como amigos tudo bem, mas como namorados... Nem pensar.

Ih, lá foi a Ino infernizar a vida da menina nova... Ela não tem jeito... Se eu ganhasse um centavo cada vez que ela enche o saco, eu já estaria milionário. E, se fosse cada vez que o Naruto enche o saco, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo seria capaz de me pagar. Minha conta bancária ia estourar logo, logo.

Hinata não pára de olhar pra cá. Só então percebo quem está de pé ao meu lado: Naruto. Mal falei nele e a praga já aparece...

- Fala, "Sasukemo"!

- Já falei que "Sasukemo" é a p...!

- Tá, tá! Já parei, já parei!

- Hunf!

- Não tava com saudades de mim não?

- É pra ser sincero?

- Esquece...

- Putz... Você não me deixou em paz um segundo! Você consegue ser pior que a Ino!

- Claro! Não sou sua ex!

- E que nunca seja! Mas o que isso tem a ver?!

- Como assim "e que nunca seja"?! Você quer que eu NÃO seja?!

- Hã???

- Viu, viu??? Depois você diz que é mentira!!! SAI PRA LÁ!!!

- Deixa de ser idiota!!! – pausa – Tá, isso é impossível... Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer, seu retardado!!!

Viu? Estamos sempre brigando...

- E o que mais poderia ser???

- Caramba... Se você fosse minha ex, isso significaria que já tivemos alguma coisa, entendeu???

- Aaah, saquei!

Dou um tapa na minha própria testa.

- Mas então... Voltando ao assunto... Eu sou seu amigo (há anos, aliás), e pô... Nas férias, eu queria passar um tempo com você...

- "Um tempo" não quer dizer TODO SANTO DIA! Como se não bastasse, Ino descobriu meu endereço, mas como mora longe de mim, não ia lá em casa todo dia... Ia de dois em dois dias. – outra pausa – Graaande diferença...

- Você REALMENTE não sabe como ela descobriu seu endereço?

- Tive até que inventar doenças, que ia viajar por uma semana, que...!

Paro de falar no mesmo instante. Lanço um olhar mortal para Naruto, que desfez o sorriso sacana pra cair na gargalhada.

- Se acordar numa cama de hospital respirando por um tubo, já sabe quem te deixaria nesse estado.

O riso cessa imediatamente.

Naruto olha em volta, temendo meu olhar ainda mortal. Avista Hinata.

- Ih, Sasuke, a Hinata-chan não pára de te olhar, hein! Tá podendo! Uhu!

- Não sou eu quem ela tanto olha.

- Ué, então quem é? Neji? Iiih, romance entre primos é arriscado, mas tem aquela adrenalina, empolgação... Gaara? Não, ele consegue ser mais frio que você... Shikamaru! Não, ele não saberia dar atenção direito a uma garota tão sensível... Kiba? Hum... Contraste grande de personalidades... E que tal...?

- Deixa de ser burro!!!

- Hã?

- Grrr... Quando você vai se tocar???

- Sobre o quê?

Que vontade de dar um soco nessa cara de mongol...

- Que a Hinata...!!!

- Narutooo, vem cá!

Era Kiba. Queria que Naruto fosse ver no MP4 dele um clipe novo desses _rappers_ aí da vida.

É sempre assim: quando tento contar ao Naruto, acontece alguma coisa pra atrapalhar...

O professor finalmente chega. Com meia-hora de atraso. E pode apostar que, pra ele, isso ainda é cedo.

- Yooo! Desculpem a demora... É que encontrei uma velha amiga no caminho, e... Conversa vai, conversa vem... Queríamos "matar a saudade", se é que me entendem... Huhuhu.

A baderna foi geral.

- AÊÊÊ, 'FESSOR! MANDA VER! – berrou Kiba, em meio a outros gritos de incentivo (?) a Kakashi-sensei.

- Obrigado, obrigado! Vai ser um prazer dar aula pra vocês novamente! Foi ótimo o desempenho de vocês ano passado no 1º ano! Espero que esse ano façamos um ótimo trabalho novamente! – ele olha para todos ali e seu olhar se fixa numa direção – Ora, ora, vejo que temos um rostinho novo na turma! Poderia se apresentar? Venha aqui na frente!

A tal menina de cabelo rosa prontamente se levantou e foi até lá.

- Muito prazer! Sakura Haruno!

- Pessoal, vamos dar as boas-vindas à Sakura!

- Bem-vinda! – disse a classe, em uníssono.

- Obrigada! – respondeu, sorrindo meio tímida.

- De nada, "sem-peito"!

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala. O Kiba é um babaca mesmo...

- Mais uma vez, obrigada... "Sem-cérebro"!

O _bad boy_ ferveu de raiva. "Quem essa tábua rosa pensa que é???", murmurou, revoltado (pude ouvir porque ele estava sentado atrás de mim). "Isso não vai ficar assim!"

Era óbvio que Sakura (agora já sei o nome) tinha ficado encabulada. Mas ela, com o semblante impassível, deu aquela resposta. Bem-feito pro Kiba.

Sakura voltou para o lugar dela. Fiquei olhando-a de esguelha, e teve uma hora que ela me fitou. Como nossos olhares se cruzaram, Sakura rapidamente desviou o olhar (meio vermelha, se olhei direito).

Melhor eu parar de fitá-la também. Naruto já demonstrou interesse por ela, e não quero atrapalhar um possível futuro romance. Quem sabe ela não é a "Princesa Encantada" do meu amigo idiota?

...putz, o que estou pensando??? Idiota sou EU, que fica fantasiando com uma garota que conheci (superficialmente) há menos de cinco minutos! E pior, ainda fico fantasiando pelos OUTROS! Quem mais seria idiota o suficiente pra fazer uma coisa dessas???

- Sasuke, será que ela é sua "Princesa Encantada"? – um certo alguém sussurra.

É. O que me consola é que sou idiota só ÀS VEZES. O autor da pergunta é um idiota SEMPRE. Suspeito que de nascença.

- Não sei, Naruto... – sussurro de volta – Só o tempo dirá.


	3. A primeira conversa com Sakura

Ué, Kakashi-sensei não vai falar mais nada? Ah, de novo com aquele livrinho erótico...

- Foi mal, gente! Faltava só mais um parágrafo pra terminar o capítulo! Hehe!

Típico.

- Vamos, então, começar logo a aula! – completou.

Admito: apesar dele me irritar (o que não me irrita?), Kakashi é um ótimo professor.

Como o dito cujo falou, me deu aula ano passado. A princípio, desconfiei se ele era MESMO um professor. Mas, com o tempo, vi que era verdade. A matéria dele é Literatura (acho que já deu pra notar sua paixão por livros).

Lembro, com detalhes sórdidos, do primeiro livro que ele nos fez ler...

_- Como professor de literatura, vou indicar um livro pra vocês lerem. É obrigatório. Vou passar um trabalho baseado nele. – um sorriso estranho se forma no rosto do sensei – Só não digo QUAL tipo de trabalho até o prazo de leitura acabar, ou seja, daqui a um mês. Huhuhu!_

_ Por que tive a sensação de que não vou gostar nem um pouco desse trabalho?_

_- O livro é "A Lenda dos Porcos Alados e dos Pôneis Falantes"! O autor é o consagrado Jiraiya-sama! Ele é meu "ídolo-escritor"!_

_ O quê??? O mesmo autor dos livros que o Kakashi-sensei adora??? Como um autor tarado põe um título desses no seu livro, um título que lembra contos-de-fada ou algo do tipo???_

_ Fico até imaginando os pobres pais que compram esse livro para suas crianças, achando que é mais uma história inocente... E de repente seus filhos deixam de acreditar que vieram do repolho ou da cegonha, pois a história aparentemente inocente lhes revelou toda a verdade sobre de onde vêm os bebês..._

_- Professor, professor!_

_- Sim, Naruto?_

_- Você não pode dar uma dica de como vai ser esse trabalho? Hein, hein, heeein?_

_- Hããã... Deixa eu ver... Hum... Ééé... Não?_

_ Naruto capota._

_ Um mês se passou, e todos, inclusive eu, estavam ansiosos para saber como seria o trabalho._

_- Primeiramente, vou dividi-los em trios: Neji, Lee e Tenten..._

_- A morena (e que morena!) até vai, mas... O sobrancelhudo??? – murmurou._

_- ...Kiba, Shino e Hinata..._

_- Hã??? Com esses excluídos??? – murmurou também._

_- ...Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino..._

_- O Chouji tudo bem, mas a Temari morre de ciúmes da Ino... Isso vai ser um problemão... Ai, que saco..._

_ Tanto Ino quanto Chouji são amigos de infância de Shikamaru, mas Temari implica com a amizade dele com a outra loira._

_- ...Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara..._

_ Eu e Naruto nos entreolhamos. Ao mesmo tempo, fitamos o apático ruivo. Como sempre, não esboçou reação._

_ Voltamos a nos olhar. Aquilo, definitivamente, não teria final feliz._

_ Quando o sensei terminou de escolher os trios, deu início à explicação._

_- Como vocês devem ter notado, pois leram o livro..._

_- Não li porcaria nenhuma. – interrompeu Kiba._

_- Nem eu. – completou Naruto._

_- Tá, fiquem quietos! Pois bem: esse é o único livro do Jiraiya-sama que, infelizmente, não tem sacanagem. Ele escreveu para seu netinho. Vou dividir os capítulos entre os trios e quero cada grupo encenando sua parte aqui na frente._

_- O QUÊ???_

Não acreditei que teria mesmo que me expor ao ridículo daquela maneira.

A minha cena foi justamente a mais patética do livro todo. É quando o pônei macho e a pônei fêmea estão conversando, o pônei macho fala alguma bobagem e a pônei fêmea responde: "Só acredito nisso quando porcos voarem!" Nisso, aparece um mau-humorado porquinho alado voando perto do casal de pôneis.

Adivinha como os papéis ficaram divididos?

GAARA: o porco alado

NARUTO: o pônei macho

SASUKE: o pônei fêmea

Isso mesmo: além do estúpido papel de pônei, eu ainda era a fêmea!

Foi traumatizante. Como se não bastasse, ainda tínhamos que arranjar o figurino. Gaara teve as asas de anjinho e fantasia de porco costuradas pela irmã. Eu e Naruto tivemos que ir numa costureira fazer a fantasia de pônei (o corpo todo ficava coberto pela peça, exceto a cabeça), e ainda tivemos que ouvir da mulher se íamos a algum tipo de "Festa à Fantasia Gay"... É cada uma...

Xinguei mentalmente o Kakashi tantas vezes que já valeu até sua décima quinta geração.

Pois bem, Kakashi finalmente resolveu dar aula. Depois, tivemos aula de matemática com o professor Asuma, e enfim bateu o sinal do recreio.

Como minha mãe me entupiu de comida alegando que eu estava magro demais, só de sentir cheiro de comida já passo mal.

Resolvi ficar sentado num canto qualquer do imenso pátio.

E lá estava eu, curtindo o tédio, quando me aparece uma garota de longos cabelos azul-marinho.

- O-oi...

- Oi. Tudo bem?

- Sim...

- Quer se sentar?

- Obrigada...

Hinata. Outra pessoa, do seleto grupo de pessoas, que considero como amiga. Já falei do Naruto? Ah, então já falei do grupo todo.

- Curtiu bem suas férias, Hinata?

- Sim, bastante... Passeei, vi muitos filmes, dormi na casa da Tenten e ela na minha... Aliás, acho que ela está se interessando pelo meu primo...

- Já falou pra ela do "outro lado" dele? Ou ela já conhecia a fama?

- Já conhecia, mas, mesmo assim, não quer nem saber...

Hunf... Tenten vai se ferrar com esse mulherengo. A não ser que ela tenha o poder de fazer Neji ter olhos somente pra ela (o que é quase impossível).

- Falando nisso... Vai ser esse ano?

- O quê?

- Que você vai se declarar pro Naruto?

- ...

É nessas horas que não sei dizer se o que está ao meu lado é Hinata ou um tomate em forma de gente.

- E-e-eu... Er... Eu...

- Falo sério. Se você não se declarar, ele nunca vai saber. A idiotice do Naruto ultrapassa os limites da ignorância humana.

- M-mas... E-eu já sei que vou... L-levar... Um fora...

O nervosismo tomou conta de Hinata. Ela não pára de tremer, e a qualquer momento pode desmaiar.

Certa vez, ela foi parar na enfermaria simplesmente porque Naruto disse "Poxa, Hinata-chan, o cara que ganhar teu coração vai ser um cara de sorte!" No segundo seguinte, Hinata já estava estirada no chão.

Mas o pior não foi isso. Foi o desespero do Naruto: "NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃO! EU MATEI ELA! EU MATEI A HINATA-CHAN! AAAH, SOU UM ASSASSINO! AAAH, HINATA-CHAAAN! AAAH, EU VOU SER PRESO! EU VOU MORRER! EU MEREÇO A MORTE! HINATA É COMO UM ANJO! AAAAAAH, MATEI UM ANJO! E EU NEM SABIA QUE ANJOS MORRIAM! SOCOR...!" A essa altura, eu já estava farto daquilo e dei um tapa na cara dele, que se revoltou e esqueceu completamente da menina desmaiada.

Depois de muito me xingar, Naruto enfim se lembrou do que supostamente fez e voltou a proferir frases dignas de um bêbado. Então, fui obrigado a lhe dar um soco no estômago.

Final da história: ele também desmaiou e tive que arrastar o imbecil até a enfermaria. Hinata foi levada pela professora Kurenai, que estava passando por ali na hora.

É cada um que me aparece...

Me despeço de Hinata e ando sem rumo pelo pátio. E me arrependo dessa escolha no segundo seguinte.

- Saaasukeeeee! – "ele" berra, correndo na minha direção.

- ...oi, Naruto.

- Eu tava te procurando!

- Que desgraça... Pra quê?

- Nada demais, ué, só pra saber onde você se meteu!

- Putz... Não sei por que ainda perguntei...

- Na verdade, quando atravessei o pátio, vi você com a Hinata... Fala sério, ela é uma gracinha! Mas é tão estranha e hesitante... Quando vou falar com ela, então, fica mais esquisita ainda e com a cara toda vermelha... Será que é algum tipo de doença?

Pela segunda vez no dia, dou um tapa na minha própria testa.

- Hein, Sasu...?

- Só se for a doença do amor!!! – acabo soltando, sem mais um pingo de paciência pra suportar tamanha estupidez.

Ele arregala os olhos.

- Q-quer dizer que a Hinata-chan está... Apaixonada???

Lágrimas de emoção surgem em meus olhos. Depois dessa, ai de quem não acreditar que milagres acontecem!

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, sérios.

De repente, Naruto pergunta:

- Por quem?

Minha vontade é de esganar essa criatura IGNÓBIA à minha frente.

- Por que não pergunta diretamente a ela, seu animal??? – respondi, no auge da fúria.

- Hum... Boa idéia...

E lá foi ele atrás de Hinata.

Não é que, sem querer, acabei tendo uma idéia brilhante pra eles se resolverem?

- É dele que ela gosta, né? – diz uma voz feminina surgindo de trás da pilastra onde eu estava recostado.

Quando me viro para ver quem era...

- ...Sakura?

- Prazer! Qual o seu nome?

- Sasuke.

- Posso te chamar de "Sasuke-kun"?

- Er... Claro...

- Sasuke-kun, não pense que eu tava espionando... A Ino foi na cantina e me pediu pra esperar aqui... Aí, acabei ouvindo a conversa... Desculpa...

- Que seja. Mas como sabe que a Hinata...?

- Eu vi o modo como ela o olhava. Gosto de observar e analisar as pessoas.

- Você também tem essa mania?

- Hehe... Sim. Decidi torcer secretamente pela Hinata. O que ela sente pelo seu amigo é muito puro e sincero. Pelo menos é a impressão que eu tenho.

Fiquei admirado com aquelas palavras. Ela estava certíssima!

- Também acho isso.

Olhamos para onde Hinata estava, e a vimos desmaiada nos braços de Naruto.

- Essa não...

- Ele perguntou na lata e ela, no auge da timidez misturada com nervosismo, desmaiou.

- Exatamente. O Naruto é um palerma mesmo... Tenho minhas dúvidas se um dia ele vai perceber o que a Hinata sente por ele...

- Se não vai por bem, vai por mal! – ela ameaçou, preparando uma das mãos pra socar.

- He... Ótima idéia.

- He... Agradeço.

- Vou lá dar uma ajuda.

- Tá. Tchauzinho!

Caramba... Foi nossa primeira conversa, e fluiu tão naturalmente... Não sei por que, mas, de algum jeito, me senti à vontade com ela. Que estranho... Eu, hein... Melhor parar de pensar nisso e ir lá acudir aqueles dois.


	4. A peça

Passaram-se duas semanas e, quanto mais Ino grudava na Sakura, mais "desgrudava" de mim. Parou de me ligar e mandar mensagens de texto o tempo todo, de contar vantagem por já ter tido algo comigo, de pular euforicamente no meu pescoço quando eu menos esperava, enfim... Eu não tinha palavras para agradecer minha recém-chegada "heroína". Ela e Ino formaram uma verdadeira dupla.

Eu e Sakura nunca mais conversamos, apenas nos cumprimentamos. Shikamaru vez ou outra vai conversar com elas junto de Chouji e Lee. O sobrancelhudo do "sorriso colgate" olha interessado para a menina dos olhos esmeralda... Aí tem...

Observei também que às vezes noto Kiba olhando fixamente para Sakura. Mas não é um olhar de admiração ou algo do tipo, é como se ele estivesse arquitetando algum plano... Não gosto disso...

Depois de estudá-la um pouco, ele comenta alguma coisa com Neji, que balança a cabeça negativamente. Kiba solta um palavrão e volta a observar a garota.

Assim foi sucessivamente, até... Agora. Kiba faz cara de quem teve uma idéia brilhante e volta a comentar alguma coisa com o Hyuuga. Este sorri de satisfação. Kiba começa a rir sarcasticamente.

Mal notaram que Gaara estava atrás deles, atento a cada palavra, mas sempre muito discreto. Ele me fitou e leu em meus olhos que eu percebi que algo ruim iria acontecer em breve por causa daqueles dois. E fez um sinal com as mãos dizendo que depois me contaria. Assenti com a cabeça.

Quanto a Naruto, ele cismou em ser o "guarda-costas" da Hinata, pois teve a "magnífica" dedução de que a menina tinha um raro problema de saúde e podia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Até buscar e levar em casa ele faz. O idiota mal sabe que com ELE por perto as chances de Hinata desmaiar são maiores. E só a deixa em paz se Tenten garantir que vai cuidar bem de Hinata em sua ausência. Fica tão concentrado em sua "missão auto-imposta" que até esqueceu o repentino interesse que teve por Sakura no primeiro dia de aula. Bom... Pode-se dizer que a Hyuuga está com muitas vantagens...

Kakashi-sensei enfim adentra a classe, com seu costumeiro atraso.

- Demorei por causa de umas "curvas perigosas", sabe? O "trânsito" foi intenso! – explicou-se.

Os gritos foram diversos:

- Aêêêêê!

- Manda ver, sensei!

- Uhuuu! Quando crescer, quero ser que nem você!

- Ser como eu?! Oh, por favor, não desejem isso! Não mesmo! Hahahaha, não vão querer se estragar, né? Vamos à aula! Quero que se dividam em grupos de quatro ou cinco!

Antes que eu pudesse olhar em volta, Naruto puxou minha cadeira e me vi em frente a Tenten e Hinata. Atrás delas, vejo o grupo formado por Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Ino e Sakura. Atrás de mim, Kiba, Neji, Gaara e Shino. E outros grupos vão se formando.

O que será que o sensei vai aprontar dessa vez?

- Ótimo! Agora, vou dar papéis para cada grupo e quero que cada componente escolha um!

Desconfiado, fui e peguei o papel. O meu continha o número 7.

- Quem tirou o número 1, fique de pé, por favor.

Hinata se levanta.

- Parabéns! Você será a mãe da Bela Adormecida!

- O-O-O QUÊ??? – ela indagou, surpresa, junto com a turma inteira.

- Isso mesmo! Daqui a três meses, no Festival Cultural que teremos em maio, vocês vão apresentar uma peça dirigida por mim! Cada número do papel representa uma função como ator! Quem pegou papel em branco não vai atuar, mas vai ajudar em alguma coisa na peça, como figurino, cenário, iluminação, som, etc!

Ferrou. O que será que vou ser???

Hinata desaba na cadeira, pálida e trêmula.

- Calma, Hinata! – disse Tenten, abanando-a com um caderno.

- Vai dar tudo certo! – disse Naruto, que segurou a mão dela – Você vai ver!

O rosto de Hinata volta a ganhar cor, mas em tons de vermelho. Incrivelmente, ela não desmaiou. Já é um progresso.

Talvez o fato de Naruto estar a seu lado com mais freqüência tenha ajudado-a a perder o nervosismo de ficar perto dele... Nossa, não é que a burrice do Naruto serviu pra alguma coisa?

- Agora, quem tirou o número 2, de pé, por favor!

Gaara se levanta.

- Você vai ser o pai da Bela Adormecida!

- ...tá. – ele responde secamente.

- Número 3?

Lee levanta num pulo.

- Euuu! O que eu vou ser, hein??? – perguntou, totalmente empolgado.

- Seu papel vai ser... O da bruxa má!

- Sério??? Wiiiiiii, que legal!!! YEAH!!!

- Menos, Lee... – o sensei pediu – Números 4, 5 e 6.

Chouji, Naruto e Ino, respectivamente, ficam de pé.

- Vocês serão as três fadas!

- COMO??? – Chouji e Naruto berraram.

- Eu queria ser a principal, mas... O posto de fada também combina comigo! Huhuhu!

- Agora, quem tirou o número 7!

Me levanto.

- Wow! Parabéns, meu jovem! Ou devo dizer... Senhor dorminhoco?

Arregalo os olhos, incrédulo.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira???

- Não. Apenas o destino.

- Uma pinóia!!!

- Ora, deixe de ser tão reclamão! Faz mal pra saúde! Quem tirou o 8?

Sakura fica de pé.

- Você vai ser... O príncipe da Bela Adormecida!

Como eu, ela arregala os olhos. Automaticamente, nos encaramos.

Por causa de Kakashi e sua idéia infeliz, seríamos os protagonistas de uma peça. E um par romântico.

- Agora, quero que façam um trabalho em grupo com base no fragmento da história da Bela Adormecida que vou dar a vocês.

Tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas não conseguia. Sabia que, se pedisse pro Kakashi-sensei sortear de novo, aquele sacana daria um jeito de me fazer cair no mesmo personagem, assim como foi no caso dos "Pôneis Falantes".

Fiquei tão atordoado pensando na humilhação que ia passar que não prestei atenção a mais nada pelo resto do dia.

No recreio, fiquei isolado num canto qualquer, longe de tudo e de todos, pensando em como minha vida se arruinaria dali a três meses. E eu ainda teria o resto do ano mais o ano seguinte pela frente. Kakashi-sensei me odeia. Só pode.

Então, sentado num lugar pouco movimentado (pra ser mais exato, na sala de espera da enfermaria), alguém aparece na entrada.

- Sasuke-kun?!

- Sakura?!

- Te procurei por toda parte!

- Uh? Por quê?

- Queria falar com você. – ela se senta ao meu lado na poltrona – É sobre a peça. Sugiro que a gente ensaie desde já. O sensei já nos deu o roteiro.

Suspiro de desgosto. Ainda não havia digerido a informação.

- Hehe... Você não ficou nada feliz, né?

Por ainda estar de cabeça quente, não medi as palavras na hora de encará-la e responder, ríspido:

- Isso não é da sua conta. Já deu seu recado. Agora, vá embora e me deixe em paz.

Ela arregala os olhos com a grosseria. E, sem conseguir me controlar, prossigo:

- Não sei nem como me achou aqui, mas, seja como for, a saída é logo ali.

Vejo-a se levantar e postar-se à minha frente.

- Intuição. – ela diz, com os olhos marejados – Não se preocupe, "Vossa Alteza", já vou me retirar. Mas antes deixa eu te contar um segredinho que você não deve saber por só olhar pro próprio umbigo: teve mais gente além de você insatisfeita com o papel, mas que pelo menos não fica se escondendo e se lamentando, achando que só eles que sofrem! O MUNDO NÃO GIRA AO SEU REDOR!

A essa altura, ela já estava chorando de raiva.

Saiu correndo dali, deixando-me estarrecido. Nunca uma garota falou assim comigo antes. Ou falam de um jeito oferecido, insinuante e interesseiro, ou nem falam por medo, ou seja lá que motivo que for. Mas falar assim, de igual pra igual, tratando-me como um garoto qualquer e não como um galã ou celebridade, jamais. Mesmo a Hinata, ela hesita um pouco, e nunca falou firme assim comigo.

E acabei descontando minha raiva justamente numa garota assim... Tsc... Não devia ter feito isso...

- Que gritaria é essa??? – disse a indignada enfermeira ao abrir a porta de sua sala – Se não for se consultar, não pode ficar aqui, garoto!

Saio dali, ainda admirado com Sakura. E, admito, sentindo-me culpado.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo. Fui para a sala, e logo chegou Naruto com Hinata e Tenten.

- E aí, cara? Já conseguiu se acostumar com a idéia?

- Cala a boca.

- Iiiiih, que foi? A TPM atacou, é?

- Já disse pra se calar!

- Hunf! Uma chora e não diz por quê, o outro entra em crise... Assim não dá...

- Chorando?! Quem?!

- A Sakura. Do nada ela atravessou o pátio chorando e entrou no banheiro.

- Ah... Ah, é? – foi o melhor que pude responder.

- Pois é... A Ino viu e saiu da rodinha onde tava conversando só pra falar com ela. Tenten e Hinata foram atrás.

- O quê?! A Ino?! A patricinha egocêntrica da Ino?! – indaguei, estupefato.

- Pra você ver!

- Na verdade... – começou Tenten, enfim travando um diálogo comigo – Ela hesitou um pouco... Mas o Shikamaru, que estava por perto observando, chamou a Ino de onde estava sentado e falou: "Quem você considera sua amiga de verdade? Sakura ou aquelas meninas interesseiras que só servem de 'companheiras de sacola' numa ida ao shopping?"

- Uau... Ele sabe como persuadir a Ino! – eu disse.

- E-eu acho que ela está mesmo ficando amiga da Sakura... – opinou Hinata – Vimos sua cara de preocupação por causa dela... E o Shikamaru conhece a Ino desde pequena, são amigos de infância... Ele deve ter notado isso logo de cara...

- Sim. – confirmou Tenten – Mas ela disse que preferia não comentar o que tinha acontecido e deixamos ela lá com a Ino... Quem sabe ela acabe contando pra ela... Ino foi a primeira a acolhê-la quando chegou ao colégio. Mesmo que no começo fosse só pra ter mais uma "companheira de sacola".

Engoli em seco. Eu sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido.

Nesse instante, chega Sakura, um pouco abatida, com Lee e Ino, e Shikamaru e Chouji atrás.

Ela nem me olhou.

- Vamos, Sakura-san, não desanime! Deixe o fogo da juventude queimar dentro de você!

- Isso não vai ajudar em nada, seu sobrancelha de taturana!!! – a loira repreendeu.

Sakura, ainda calada, caminhou até sua carteira. Os outros quatro vieram até nós.

- E então? – Tenten perguntou.

- Nada... – Ino respondeu – Não sei o que fazer pra ajudar...

- Já fizemos nossa parte. – disse Lee – Ela sabe que pode contar com a gente pro que precisar.

- Eu sei... Mas...!

- Ele tem razão. – interrompeu Shikamaru – Agora é com ela. Não se martirize.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, triste.

- Tá...


	5. O plano de Kiba

A professora Kurenai, de Biologia, chegou, e os demais alunos também. A aula começou.

Ao seu término, enquanto guardava meu material, do nada senti uma mão sobre meu ombro.

- AAAAAAAH! JESUS!

- Não. Gaara.

- Pô, cara, quer me matar do coração?!

- Até o presente momento, não. E espero que não me dê motivos para desejar tal coisa.

Engoli em seco, diante daquele rosto sombrio.

- P-pode deixar...

- Sasukeee, vou levar a Hinata! Hoje, a Tenten não pode ir com ela!

- Já vai tarde! – brinquei.

Naruto me mandou um certo sinal com o dedo do meio. Hinata, educadamente, o repreendeu, meiga como sempre. Foram embora.

Gaara voltou a falar comigo.

- Como não me procurou no recreio, agora pode ser que não dê tempo... – ele fitou uma carteira vazia a alguns metros de nós, e vi que era onde Sakura estava sentada hoje.

- Droga, esqueci completamente!

- Percebi. Agora, preste atenção...

Quando Gaara me contou, não acreditei, e saí correndo da sala imediatamente. Tinha que dar tempo!

Ao chegar ao portão, vi que Naruto e Hinata estavam prestes a atravessar a rua.

- HINATA! – gritei.

Ambos me olharam, surpresos com minha aparição repentina.

- Sim?

- Preciso falar com seu primo! Cadê ele?

- Neji? Foi naquela direção. Disse que ia resolver umas coisas e por isso não poderia almoçar com nossa família hoj...!

- Valeu!

Saí correndo em disparada.

Gaara estava certo. Eles foram mesmo para a loja de doces que fica a três quadras do colégio e em frente ao ponto de ônibus de Sakura.

Chegando lá, perguntei:

- Por acaso um garoto do meu colégio, moreno, de cabelo castanho arrepiado, e um branco, de cabelo castanho grande, passaram por aqui?

- Sim. Vieram com uma menina de cabelo rosa. Eles saíram e depois ela voltou chorando, querendo saber onde era o banheiro, e está lá até agora... Até entendo, mas queria saber como ela conseguiu ficar com o cabelo daquele jeito...

- Droga!!! – vociferei – E onde fica o banheiro???

- No segundo andar. É só subir essa escada.

- Obrigado!

Ao chegar, ouvi alguém soluçando de tanto chorar. O som vinha do banheiro feminino.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta.

- Sakura?

- Hã?! Q-quem é?!

- Sou eu, Sasuke.

- C-como soube que eu...?!

- Isso não importa agora. Abre a porta.

- N-não posso...

- Abre logo.

- N-não! Não pode me obrigar!

- Deixa de ser infantil! Você não pode ficar aí a vida toda!

Ela não responde, e percebo que voltou a chorar.

Respiro fundo novamente, procurando manter a calma.

- Sakura... – falei suavemente – Eu vim te ajudar. Saia daí antes que alguém da loja te expulse por ficar tanto tempo no banheiro só pra chorar.

Ela fica quieta por um tempo e depois diz, com a voz falhada:

- Promete que não vai rir de mim?

- Claro que prometo.

Lentamente, ela abriu a porta, e pude ver o estrago que fizeram.

Gaara tinha razão...

_- Eles vão colocar chiclete no cabelo dela. _

_- O quê???_

_- Vão até o ponto de ônibus de Sakura, e Kiba vai fingir que quer se desculpar por tê-la destratado no primeiro dia de aula, vai dizer que não se desculpou antes por ser muito orgulhoso e, pra se redimir, vai comprar o doce que ela quiser na loja que fica em frente ao ponto. Neji vai dizer que precisa ir num lugar e pedirá pra Sakura e Kiba acompanhá-lo, pois era ali perto. Então, num beco sem saída, Neji vai segurar os dois braços dela com uma das mãos e tapar sua boca com a outra para abafar os gritos. Kiba vai mascar um chiclete e, segurando o cabelo de Sakura pelas pontas, grudá-lo ali pra ela "aprender a não se meter com ele", e que estaria encrencada se contasse a alguém._

_- Isso... Isso é um absurdo!!!_

_- Vá, talvez ainda dê tempo de impedir!_

Sakura me fitava com aquele olhar desolado.

Estendi-lhe a mão gentilmente. Temerosa, ela segurou e eu a puxei, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. – falei em seu ouvido.

Ela estremeceu. Soltei-a e voltei a falar:

- Use meu casaco. Tem capuz. Vá num cabeleireiro e depois diga pra quem perguntar que só quis mudar o visual. Vou pensar num jeito de incriminá-los. Eles não podem ficar impunes!

A garota me fitava com o semblante confuso, piscando diversas vezes.

- O que foi?

- Aquele cara grosso e mal-educado que falou comigo na enfermaria não era você... Era?

- Ah, sobre aquilo... É que às vezes eu explodo quando estou irritado... Mas você não tinha nada a ver com minha raiva.

- Hum... Seu jeito de pedir desculpas não é muito comum... – ela disse, sorrindo ironicamente.

- É que eu NÃO SOU um cara comum. – sorri de volta.

Seu sorriso ficou mais irônico ainda.

- E eu muito menos sou uma garota comum.

Ela pegou o casaco de minhas mãos e disse:

- Obrigada.

Então, vestindo-o, desceu a escada. Fui junto, e a acompanhei até o ponto de ônibus.

Enquanto esperávamos, fiquei pensando em como provar a culpa de Kiba, que foi o real mentor do plano.

Foi quando me ocorreu uma idéia.

- Ei... Quando o Kiba pegou o chiclete, ele teve o cuidado de cobrir os dedos com o papel do chiclete ou qualquer coisa que não deixasse impressões digitais?

- Hum... Não.

Sorri, triunfante. Sakura captou minha idéia e sorriu de volta.

- Uau, Sasuke-kun! Você é demais!

- He... Eu sei. – brinquei.

Ela ficou tão, mas tão feliz, que pulou em cima de mim.

- Mas o q...?!

- Muito obrigada, Sasuke-kun! Nem sei como agradecer!

- Er... Tá. – respondi, sendo abraçado daquele jeito sufocante – Mas me largue, por favor.

Ela me "libertou", e ainda estava com aquele sorriso emocionado estampado no rosto.

Por um tempo me senti hipnotizado, mas o feitiço se quebrou quando Sakura apontou seu ônibus na rua.

- Chegou! – ela disse – Até amanhã, Sasuke-kun!

- Até.

E, assim, Sakura sumiu de minha vista.

Fui pra casa, pensando naquele rápido instante em que me senti envolvido por aqueles olhos verdes radiantes, por aquele perfume delicioso, ou por aquele sorriso cintilante.

Chegando em casa, vi que minha família me esperava pra almoçar.

- Filho, que demora foi essa? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Perdi a hora.

- Sabe que seu irmão não tem tempo a perder. – disse meu pai – Ele está na faculdade e precisa muito estudar. Se não fosse esse seu atraso, já teríamos almoçado em família, como sempre fazemos, e ele já poderia estar estudando.

- Perdão, papai...

- Ei, pai, não se preocupe. – Itachi falou – Não me importo de recuperar o tempo perdido varando à noite se for pra comer em família, com todo mundo reunido à mesa. Né, Sasuke?

Assenti com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto.

E é essa minha família: uma mãe amorosa e preocupada, um pai rígido porém bondoso e zeloso, e um irmão gentil.

Apesar dos problemas comuns em qualquer lar, somos uma família unida, e é isso que importa. Sou muito apegado a eles.

No dia seguinte, no colégio, me deparei com Sakura de cabelo curto até o ombro.

Estava explicando aos amigos:

- Só quis dar uma mudada no visual.

- Maaas... Mas Saaakura... – choramingou Ino – Seu cabelo estava tão grande quanto o da Hinata! Aaah, que desperdício de beleza capilar!

- ...beleza capilar, Ino?

- Sim! Aaaaaah, que desgraça! – a loira disse, inconformada.

- Huhu... Não importa o corte de cabelo, a Sakura-san será pra sempre infinitamente linda! – Lee falou.

- Se é "pra sempre" é "infinito", ô criatura! – consertou Shikamaru – Que saco... Até isso tenho que ficar falando...

- E aí, Sasuke? – Naruto disse – O que achou do novo visual da Sakura?

Eu e ela nos encaramos. Só a gente e aqueles dois infelizes sabíamos exatamente o que realmente levou Sakura a cortar o cabelo.

Respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

- Continua bonita.

Ela (e todo mundo) arregalou os olhos.

Também fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo, mas senti que devia falar algo assim depois de um dia tão conturbado... Ou será que falei o que achava de verdade?

Notei que Sakura corou de leve com minha resposta.

Sentei numa carteira ao lado da dela. Ela e os outros ficaram conversando, em pé, e eu estava devaneando sobre o que ia comer no recreio quando vi "aqueles" caras adentrando a sala.

Fuzilei os dois com os olhos. Sakura estava de costas para eles.

- Fala, Kiba! – cumprimentou Naruto, andando até ele.

Sakura estremeceu, e todos notaram.

- O que foi, Sakura? – Hinata perguntou.

- He... Não foi nada...

Ninguém pareceu acreditar.

- Sei... – disse Ino, cruzando os braços.

- Uau! Essa música é mais maneira que aquela que você me mostrou ontem! – exclamou Naruto, ouvindo o MP4 com o Kiba.

- E não é? – ele disse, fitando Sakura logo em seguida com um sorriso cruelmente cínico – Belo corte, hein, novata! Combina mais com você!

Neji, com o mesmo sorriso, murmurou:

- Você é muito escroto...

Sakura permanecia de costas para eles, e fechou as mãos com força, como se fosse socar alguma coisa. Percebi que ela fazia um esforço tremendo pra não se virar e dar um soco neles.

- Ei, o quê que tá havendo? – Shikamaru, que não é bobo nem nada, logo já fez as ligações.

- Nada, ué. – Kiba respondeu – Não tenho culpa se ela não vai com a minha cara, ou me admira tanto que treme só de ouvir meu nome. – concluiu mais do que cínico.

Eu quis matá-lo.

- Qual o problema? – Ino perguntou ao Nara.

- Eu que gostaria de saber...

- Eu e Kiba não nos damos bem. – Sakura tratou de responder – Só isso. Eu realmente não vou com a cara dele. Pra falar a verdade, não gosto de nada vindo dele. – ela o encara – Não tremo só de ouvir seu nome porque te admiro, mas porque tenho nojo de você, e quero manter a maior distância possível!

Um silêncio sepulcral se instala na sala. Ouve-se risadas abafadas.

Tudo bem que Sakura está mais do que certa, mas se arriscou demais com essa, brincando com fogo desse jeito...

Kiba lança um olhar feroz, e depois sai de sala furioso, fazendo o fone que estava no ouvido de Naruto sair bruscamente. O loiro quase foi ao chão.

O dia passou normalmente. Ultimamente, eu e Naruto começamos a nos afastar do nosso grupo de "amigos" e nos juntado ao novo grupo formado por nós dois, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Sakura e Tenten. Ufa! Quanta gente!

Porém, devo admitir que é mais agradável passar o recreio com esses doidos mesmo...

No fim do dia, na saída, Sakura discretamente pôs um pequeno embrulho no meu bolso. Era o cabelo com o chiclete grudado.

- Teve o cuidado de pegar sem deixar suas digitais nem as de ninguém, né?

- Lógico. – ela disse, sorrindo docemente.

- Perfeito. Não esqueça de chegar mais cedo amanhã.

- Pode deixar.

Fugaku Uchiha, meu pai, é policial. E ele tem como pegar as impressões digitais que foram deixadas no chiclete.

No dia seguinte, conforme o combinado, lá estava Sakura me aguardando. Fomos falar com a diretora Tsunade (e eu evitando olhar pra aquele treco despencando e balançando cada vez que ela se movia... cruz credo...), que se revoltou imensamente com o que contamos.

- Esse Kiba Inuzuka foi transferido pra essa unidade do Colégio Konoha por causa de problemas comportamentais... – contou – Ele maltratava os colegas de classe. Mas não sabia que também praticava _bullying_ contra garotas.

- Vai expulsá-lo? – perguntei.

- Não é a melhor alternativa. Como é a primeira vez que ele faz isso aqui nesta unidade, a punição não pode ser tão severa. Mas também não pode ser tão branda. Darei uma semana de suspensão.

- E... E se ele voltar a fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

- Aí sim podemos cogitar expulsá-lo.

Eu e Sakura nos entreolhamos e sorrimos, satisfeitos. Agradecemos e voltamos para a sala.

No mesmo dia, Kiba foi chamado à diretoria. Só voltou para pegar seu material e, antes de sair, lançou um olhar furioso para Sakura, que não me passou despercebido.

.

.

.

**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, EU TAVA DOIDA PRA CHEGAR NESSE CAPÍTULO!!! *_______________***

**LINDO, NÉ??? X3**

**A parte do Sasuke indo amparar a Sakura no banheiro foi inspirada no doujinshin da Damleg "Konoha High School", o resto foi tudim invenção minha! ;3**

**Ah, e aquela parte do "JESUS! - Não. Gaara.", pra quem já viu "Um Amor Pra Recordar", deve ter soado bem familiar... Pois bem, tirei isso de lá mesmo! Achei MUITO legal, e anotei pra usar em alguma FanFic! Fiquei feliz pela oportunidade ter chegado! ^^**

**Cara, nesse capítulo, já dei uma dica de como vai ser a parte sobrenatural... Os mais atentos devem ter notado... Quem não notou, huhuhu, não adianta me perguntar, pois NÃO VOU FALAR! 8D *apanha***

**Ah, falando nisso, queria saber as idéias que vocês têm sobre como será a parte sobrenatural... Não vou confirmar nem desconfirmar nada, mas fico curiosa pra saber o que se passa na cabeça dos leitores quanto a isso... XD**

**Enfim, me empolguei aqui. o_o**

**Mas tenho um aviso pra dar: minhas aulas voltaram essa semana... Então, as postagens não serão mais tão freqüentes... Espero que compreendam... ^^'**

**Enfim... Obrigada a TODOS que estão acompanhando essa FanFic! /o/**


	6. Docemente irritante

No recreio, Sakura me pediu para não descer e esperar todo mundo sair. Cada um inventou uma desculpa e permaneceu na sala.

Quando não havia mais ninguém, ela veio até mim segurando um embrulho maior do que o do dia anterior.

- ...tinha mais chiclete?!

- Quê??? Claro que não, pô!

- Então, o que é is...?

- Chocolate caseiro. – respondeu, corando um pouco – Fiz pra agradecer. Não sou lá grande coisa na cozinha, mas... Fiz o melhor que pude. Espero que aceite.

- Ah... – pisquei rápido, surpreso – Bom... Não precisava...

- Precisava sim! Toma! – ela corou mais ainda.

- Er... Tá... Obrigado... – falei, pegando o chocolate.

Feito com tanto carinho, não podia estar tão ruim, né?

Podia?

Dei uma mordida.

- E aí??? – ela indagou, com os olhos brilhando.

...é, podia. REALMENTE podia.

- Tem um sabor bem... Hum... Como posso dizer... Er... Bem exótico!

- Jura???

- Sim! Melhor eu até guardar antes que mais alguém queira usufruir dessa maravilha culinária! – sorri o mais sincero que pude.

Ela ficou visivelmente feliz. Estava radiante.

Radiante até demais...

- Vou fazer mais! – exclamou, animada.

Por dentro, me contorci de desgosto. NÃÃÃÃO!

- Nossa... Hehe... Já disse, não precisa, Sakura... – falei, tentando contornar a situação.

- E se eu tentar botar um recheio por dentro? Que tal menta?

- Er... Sakura... Realmente não preci...!

- Mas você não disse que gostou?

- É, gostei, adorei, amei, gamei, mas...!

De repente, alguém tira o chocolate da minha mão. Naruto.

Ele dá uma mordida.

- Eca! Que horror! Quem fez essa porcaria??? Credo, joga isso fora, Sasuke!

Estapeio minha testa.

- Então, você mentiu, né??? – a garota exclamou, revoltada.

- Não! Digo, não exatamente...

- Grrr!

Ela tira o chocolate da mão do Naruto e taca em mim. Com força. Muita força. Cheguei a cambalear um pouco.

Então, saiu de sala, batendo o pé.

Naruto me analisou de baixo para cima e disse:

- É... Ela realmente jogou no lixo! Hihihi!

Dou um soco que o faz voar longe.

- Você é um idiota sem cura, Naruto!!!

- Aaaai...

- O que veio fazer aqui???

- Esqueci minha carteira... E hoje tem lámen na cantina...

- Hunf!

- O que vocês tavam fazendo?

- Nada. Ela me deu aquele chocolate, e...!

- Por que ela te deu um chocolate? – ele indagou, confuso.

Eu e minha boca... Acho que peguei mania de falar o que não devo com ele...

- Porque eu a ajudei, e ela quis agradecer.

- Ajudou? Com o quê?

- Você não vai parar de fazer perguntas não?!

- Não foge do assunto!

- Putz... Quer saber? É até bom que você saiba. Viu que o Kiba saiu logo no primeiro tempo, né?

- Aham.

Contei tudo a Naruto.

- Aquele desgraçado fez o quê???

- Isso mesmo. Os outros não precisam saber, pois não andam com o Kiba... Mas a gente andou um bom tempo com a laia dele, e por causa do pessoal começamos a nos afastar. Vamos aproveitar a deixar pra nos afastar de vez desse babaca.

- Beleza.

Fomos para o pátio, e adivinha qual era o assunto da rodinha?

- Gente, vocês viram o Kiba saindo do nada lá da sala?

Ino. Tinha que ser.

- Pois é... O que será que aconteceu? – indagou Lee.

- Que fofoqueiros... – reclamou Shikamaru.

- Cala a boca! – a loira mandou.

Sakura estava lá e, quando me viu, ficou emburrada.

- Com licença. Vou beber água. – avisou, passando direto por mim.

- Sabe, às vezes eu acho que essa menina tem transtorno bipolar... – Chouji comentou.

- Cara, cala a boca e come esse pacote de batatas, vai... – disse Ino.

- Será que você não pode ficar um dia sem mandar ninguém calar a boca? – Naruto perguntou.

- CALA A BOCA!

Ai, meu Deus... O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Bom, antes isso do que Kiba e companhia...

- Fiquei com sede também. – falei.

E lá fui eu. Não queria deixar Sakura chateada comigo. Não sei por quê, mas não queria.

Ao chegar ao bebedouro, ela já estava saindo.

- Sakura...

- Ah, olá, Sasuke-kun! – ela me olhou de modo investigativo, ou seja lá o nome que dão a olhares desse tipo – Se é que é esse mesmo o seu nome!

- Dá pra parar com a palhaçada?

- Por que mentiu pra mim?

- Eu não menti. Só omiti a verdade.

- Nooossa, graaande diferença!

- Tá bom, tá bom, menti mesmo. Mas não foi por mal. Você estava tão animada que...!

- E por isso mente? Pra agradar? Sabia que assim é pior? É assim que os grandes mentirosos começam, com mentiras aparentemente bobas...

- Pára de exagero!

- Então, pára de enrolar e pede logo desculpas!

- O quê?!

- Engole logo esse orgulho e pede desculpas!

- Era só um chocolate!

- Pra mim era mais que um chocolate!!! – me assustei com seu tom de voz, e seus olhos ficaram marejados – Era meu agradecimento em forma de chocolate... Se você dissesse que não estava tão bom, é claro que eu ficaria chateada, mas pelo menos iria treinar e me esforçar pra fazer chocolates cada vez menos piores... Mas já que pra você era só um chocolate como qualquer outro, tudo bem...

Fiquei impressionado. Não esperava que um simples chocolate pudesse ter tanto significado.

- Eu... Não sabia que importava tanto assim...

- Hunf! – ela cruzou os braços, se segurando pra não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

- Comer outro chocolate seu é uma maneira de me desculpar?

Ela lentamente olhou na minha direção. Fitou-me de cima pra baixo e de baixo pra cima. Então, a testa franzida sumiu e um singelo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Então, passou por mim, com ar imponente. Fiquei olhando-a se distanciar cada vez mais, andando feito modelo na passarela.

Definitivamente, a Sakura era irritante. Docemente irritante.

Naquele dia, os atores da peça combinaram de ensaiar depois da aula, até o final da tarde. No dia seguinte, também. Mas, na sexta-feira, não houve ensaio porque algumas pessoas tinham outros compromissos. Marcamos para sábado na casa de Sakura, pois ela disse que tinha um quintal grande o suficiente para nos "abrigar".

Na saída, reparei que Sakura foi pra outro ponto de ônibus e a segui.

- Ué, não vai pra casa? – perguntei, assustando-a com minha aparição repentina.

- Sasuke-kun?! Ah, é que tenho que ir no shopping pegar uma encomenda pro meu pai na loja de informática...

- E por que vai sozinha? Não seria melhor ir acompanhada?

- A Ino tem hora marcada na manicure e no cabeleireiro, e hoje a família do Neji vai almoçar com a família da Hinata. Tenten, claro, foi de penetra.

- Ah... Entendo...

- Hehe... – ela pôs uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha tão delicadamente que aquilo me impactou de algum modo.

- Eu... Estou com tempo livre. – falei sem pensar.

Seu semblante mudou de calmo para surpreso.

- M-mas... Eu nunca...!

Antes que pudesse falar, avistou o ônibus que pegaria e fez o sinal.

Subi junto com ela, que sentou ao lado da janela, e eu ao seu lado.

- O que ia dizer? – perguntei.

- Ah, é que... Ah, deixa pra lá...

- Vai mesmo me deixar curioso?

- Quer dizer que o sempre desinteressado Sasuke-kun agora mostra interesse pelo o que eu penso?

Vi seu sorriso de triunfo e me senti terrivelmente idiota. Aquela garota sabia como me rebater, e olha que só me conhece há quase três semanas...

- Hunf... – limitei-me a proferir.

Ouvi sua risada sarcástica e ao mesmo tempo inocente. Não fazia aquilo por maldade, apenas queria se divertir. Às minhas custas, mas queria.

- Pode anotar: você VAI dizer. – decretei.

- Veremos!

Não nos falamos mais pelo resto do trajeto. Sakura ficou ouvindo música em seu IPod, e eu aproveitei pra cochilar um pouco.

Quando chegamos, Sakura me cutucou e eu acordei.

Fomos na loja que ela queria, e ela pegou a encomenda. Ao sairmos, sugeri:

- Vamos fazer um lanche?

- A idéia é ótima, mas não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra...!

- Não tem problema. Eu pago.

- Q-que isso, Sasuke-kun! Não se incomode!

- Vai mesmo recusar? Aproveita que hoje estou razoavelmente de bom-humor.

- Mas... Mas...

- Decide logo...

- ...

- Está com fome?

Ela ruborizou e abaixou a cabeça, muda.

- Então, pronto. Vamos.

Andei até a praça de alimentação. Sakura, mesmo relutante, me seguiu. A fome deve ter falado mais alto.

- Onde quer comer? – perguntei.

- Ah... Numa pizzaria... Aí, dividimos uma pizza...

- Boa. Tem uma ali.

Entramos, sentamos e pedimos. Metade calabresa e metade quatro queijos.

- Agora que isso está mesmo parecendo um... – ela mesma se interrompeu.

- Parecendo o quê?

- N-nada.

- Não, não é "nada". É aquilo que você ia falar antes de entrar no ônibus?

Ela demorou, mas logo assentiu com a cabeça.

- E você não vai mesmo falar o que é?

Levemente rubra, ela me encarou.

- Promete que não vai rir, me zoar ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Prometo.

- Se não cumprir a promessa, saio daqui na mesma hora.

- Combinado.

Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo e disse:

- Eu... N-nunca... Tive... U-um... Encontro. Pronto, falei. – dito isso, desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer do chão.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos até responder:

- E daí?

Ela voltou a me fitar, surpresa.

- Não acha isso estranho?

- Não.

- Não vai me zoar por eu ficar com vergonha?

- Não.

- Nem por eu achar que isso parece um encontro?

- Não.

- Você existe???

- Homens compreensivos ainda existem hoje em dia.

Ela piscou rápido várias vezes, incrédula.

- Acho que estou em frente a uma miragem.

- Devo considerar um elogio?

- S-sei lá. – ela ainda me olhava, admirada.

- Ei... Não me encare desse jeito... Me sinto pressionado...

- D-desculpa. – falou, olhando para qualquer ponto da nossa mesa.

- Você... Nunca saiu a sós com algum garoto? Algum amigo?

- É.

- Ah... Se eu soubesse... Bom, não queria te constranger...

- Tudo bem... Você até que é legal...

- "Até que"?

Sakura riu e voltou a me fitar.

- Tudo bem, você É legal. Mas só quando quer.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Bobo! – ela disse, rindo de novo.

- Você que é boba. Nem toda vez que você sai com um garoto é um encontro, sabia?

- Falar é fácil, mas na prática... Sei lá, é... Meio estranho...

- Depende do que você sente quando está com esse garoto e o que espera dele.

Na mesma hora, toda sua face ganhou um tom escarlate.

- ...Sakura? – meu olhar era de quem não entendeu nada.

- O-oi?

- Você está bem?

- C-claro!

- Er... Tá. O que quero dizer é... Não precisa ficar tão constrangida se você só vê o cara como seu amigo.

- É esse o problema... – murmurou baixinho, mas fiz leitura labial.

- O que é um problema?

Nesse instante, o garçom chegou com a pizza.

Nos servimos e ela manteve-se calada.

- Está boa?

- Sim, já me acalmei.

- Eu... Me referi à pizza.

- Ah! – ela corou – Sim, está ótima! Obrigada!

Meu Deus! Não tem motivo pra ela ficar tão nervosa! Ou... Será que tem? Será que é algum trauma do passado? Hum... Nesse caso, melhor nem perguntar...

Mas... Por que estou tão curioso??? Faz tempo que não me interesso assim por uma garota... Se bem que... Nunca me interessei TANTO assim.

Acho que fiquei fascinado desde aquela bronca na sala de espera da enfermaria (tá, sei que pode parecer bizarro me fascinar com isso, mas é a verdade).

E... Ela é meiga e tímida, mas não tanto quanto a Hinata. É agitada e teimosa, mas não tanto quanto Ino. Talvez esse equilíbrio também tenha me fascinado...

- Agora quem se sente pressionada sou eu. – ela disse de repente.

- Hã? – despertei dos meus devaneios, reparando que havia parado de comer pra ficar olhando-a – Comecei a viajar e nem percebi...

- Tá, né...

Terminamos a pizza e saímos.

- Satisfeita?

- Aham! Estava uma delícia! Mas... Já tenho que ir, Sasuke-kun... Meu pai precisa disso logo... Falou que ia chegar mais cedo em casa, e já era pra eu estar lá...

- Entendo... Então, vamos embora.

- Tá.

Na porta do shopping, nos despedimos.

- Até segunda, Sasuke-kun!

- Até.

- Ah, e muito obrigada por hoje!

- Não há de quê. – acabei sorrindo sem querer.

Ela corou um pouco, e acenou antes de sumir da minha vista.

Passar um tempo com Sakura no shopping não estava nos meus planos, mas... Não me arrependo. Por mais estranho que seja admitir isso.

.

.

.

**NOSSA, JÁ TÁ NO CAPÍTULO 5??? O_O**

**OMG... :O**

**No próximo capítulo, Kiba volta a atacar... :X**

**E no próximo do próximo (-q), já posso pressentir... Não, não o perigo e o caos (-Q) - HAHAHAHAHA, abertura de _Dragon Ball Z_ XDDDDDDDDD -, mas já posso pressentir minha morte... :D'''**

**EEEEENFIM... Pime-chan, foi por causa desse capítulo que perguntei seus sabores de pizza favoritos, porque eu sei lá que pizza colocaria pra eles comerem, HAHAHAHAHAHA XD (podem ignorar meus comentários retardados... :D)  
**


	7. Ultimato para Kiba

Sábado, fomos ensaiar na casa de Sakura. E ela se saiu incrivelmente bem, assim como nos outros ensaios. Pelo menos vou contracenar com alguém que sabe mesmo atuar. E concordamos em deixar a cena do beijo apenas para a apresentação em vez de já ir ensaiando antes, pois assim será mais "realista", "emocionante", ou seja lá qual for o termo mais apropriado.

Segunda-feira, Kakashi-sensei quis saber como andavam os ensaios e fomos para o auditório. Por isso, decidimos nos conceder uma folga naquela tarde e não ensaiamos depois das aulas.

No dia seguinte, Kiba retornou da suspensão de uma semana e, sempre que alguém perguntava o que havia acontecido, ele respondia secamente: "Não te interessa!"

Além disso... Não pude deixar de notar seus olhares raivosos para Sakura de vez em quando.

Será possível que ele aprontaria mais uma? Por via das dúvidas, eu ficaria de olho. Discretamente, claro.

Na hora do recreio, vejo Kiba falando alguma coisa com Sakura, ela assentindo com a cabeça e depois falando com Ino, que assentiu também com um olhar confuso e saiu de sala com Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru e Chouji.

Saí de sala com Naruto e, após andar um pouco, falei que precisava ir ao banheiro e que ele podia descer, aproveitando pra comprar meu lanche.

Dei-lhe o dinheiro e fiquei no banheiro até ele sumir da minha vista. Voltei à sala sorrateiramente pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Me aproximei, e vi que a porta estava recostada. Sem fazer o menor ruído, comecei a escutar:

- Não sei o que quer tanto falar comigo.

- Você é mais esperta do que eu imaginava... Por sua culpa, ganhei suspensão. Perdi UMA SEMANA de matéria!

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Já que a culpa foi sua, vai copiar pra mim tudo o que eu perdi.

- Hahahaha, essa é boa! – ela respondeu, sarcástica, mais uma vez enfrentando o Kiba.

- Eu não tô de brincadeira, garota! Uso a força se for preciso! VOCÊ ME PAGA!

- AAAAAH!

Ouço o barulho de uma carteira se arrastando. Kiba empurrou Sakura???

- Shhh! Não grita! Isso é pra você aprender de vez com quem tá se metendo! Quero as matérias da semana passada e de ontem AMANHÃ, entendeu???

- Vai ficar querendo!

- Ora, sua va...!!!

- Chega, Kiba!!! – falei, adentrando a sala.

Ambos se surpreenderam.

Como imaginei, Sakura havia sido empurrada numa carteira com tanta força que ela virou, e agora estava no chão.

- Não se meta, Sasuke!!!

- Me meto sim, seu covarde!!! Onde já se viu tratar uma mulher com tamanha brutalidade, seu monstro???

- Cala a boca!!! Já falei pra não se met...!!!

Não agüentei e dei um soco na boca dele.

- Ai, seu filho da...!!!

- Me sinto enojado por sujar minha mão com seu sangue imundo. Mas foi necessário.

- Grrr... – ele tentou me acertar um soco, mas não conseguiu, pois me esquivei a tempo.

Começamos a lutar ali mesmo. Mas eu apenas contra-atacava. Kiba tentava me acertar e eu desviava. Sakura ficava olhando, assustada demais para ter qualquer reação.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que, num descuido, ele acertou meu estômago e cambaleei um pouco, de cabeça baixa. Foi a deixa pra ele me acertar em cheio no rosto.

- Argh!

- Hahahahaha, bem-feito!

- Hunf!

Dei-lhe um chute tão forte que ele, além de cambalear, caiu no chão.

Antes que levantasse, o peguei pelo colarinho e disse:

- Fui eu quem deu a idéia das impressões digitais. Você sabe que meu pai trabalha com essas coisas. – Kiba arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a revelação – Por isso, não se atreva mais a ameaçar a Sakura. Por mais que ela tenha te ofendido, você não devia ter tomado atitudes tão baixas, seu canalha escroto!!! – dei uma joelhada em seu estômago, fazendo-o tossir – Vamos fazer um trato: deixe a Sakura em paz e não vou dar queixa de você pra direção. – tiro meu celular do bolso da calça e lhe mostro – Gravei uma parte da conversa de vocês aqui e tudo o que falamos. Cuidado com o que fizer daqui pra frente, a não ser que queira ser expulso. Deixa de ser bunda mole e assuma seus erros. Copie as matérias que perdeu em vez de se aproveitar dos outros com suas ameacinhas infantis. Vê se cresce!!!

Após meu discurso, larguei Kiba de qualquer maneira. Ele saiu de sala furioso, resmungando alguns palavrões, e gemendo de dor por causa dos ferimentos. Mas não era nada que precisasse de enfermaria.

Meu caso era mais crítico, pois além dele ter me machucado, eu estava febril desde ontem à noite.

A força esvaiu de minhas pernas e caí de joelhos.

- Sasuke-kun!!! – Sakura exclamou, vindo na minha direção.

- Não se preocupe... Eu só...!

Ela me interrompeu, pondo a mão na minha testa.

- Credo! Você tá ardendo de febre!

- Já disse que...!

- Cala essa boca!!! – ordenou, me assustando com o tom de voz de repente elevado – Como tem coragem de bancar o valentão nesse estado???

- Mas foi "bancando o valentão" que te salvei daquele verme, sua ingrata! – respondi, bastante indignado.

- Não é isso, seu ignorante!!!

- Então, o q...???

- Vem, vamos pra enfermaria JÁ!!!

- Mas não preci...!

- Cala a boca, já falei!!!

Assim, fui arrastado (literalmente) pela dama de cabelo rosa até a enfermaria, ao mesmo tempo em que filosofava sobre como uma menina tão doce e delicada poderia virar uma fera quando irritada.

Chegando lá, muito a contragosto, deixei a enfermeira me atender. Ela perguntou como consegui aqueles ferimentos, e respondi que havia tropeçado. Ela pareceu não acreditar muito, mas pelo menos me poupou de mais perguntas e me mandou ficar em repouso lá na maca, que ficava no cômodo ao lado.

Ouvi quando Sakura perguntou se poderia ficar comigo até o final do recreio, e a enfermeira disse que sim.

Então, ela veio e sentou no banco que ficava ao lado da maca.

- Como se sente?

- Cansado.

- Antes cansado do que desmaiado.

- Você é muito exagerada...

- Por pouco você não perde pro Kiba!!! E se desmaiasse no meio da briga??? – sussurrou pra enfermeira não ouvir, mas expressando sua revolta.

- Não interessa! Eu tinha que agir rápido!

- Pondo sua saúde em risco, Sasuke-kun???

Ao ver aqueles olhos esmeralda prestes a derramar lágrimas, enfim entendi que sua aparente ingratidão tinha outro nome: preocupação.

Estático, observei-a lutando para parar de chorar.

- P-poxa... – ela disse, entre soluços – E-eu já estava m-me sentindo culpada... P-por você estar s-se metendo em brigas p-por minha causa... E d-depois... D-descubro que as coisas podiam t-ter sido piores... Porque v-você estava... D-doente...

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar. E agora quem estava se sentindo culpado era eu por tê-la chamado de ingrata.

- Se te serve de consolo, as coisas não foram piores. – ela me olhou nos olhos, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo – E você não tem culpa de nada. Pare de chorar.

Ela tentou parar, mas não adiantou muito...

- Ai, meu Deus... O que tenho que fazer pra você parar de se preocupar tanto???

- Melhorar. E, depois, não correr riscos desnecessários por minha causa.

- Mas não foi desnecessário.

- Você só pode estar brincando!!! Por que tem feito tanto por mim, Sasuke-kun???

- Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa pra tornar esse mundo um pouco mais justo, é o que farei. E Kiba estava sendo injusto com você. Uaaah... Por isso... Não podia deixar... As coisas... Como... Estavam...

Minha visão foi ficando embaçada, até que "apaguei". O cansaço físico me dominou por completo.

Quando acordei, Sakura estava debruçada num pedaço do meu travesseiro, adormecida, ainda sentada no banquinho. "Ela não deve ter saído do meu lado um segundo sequer...", pensei. "É mais gentil (e preocupada) do que eu imaginava..."

Ela estava com a testa apoiada sobre os braços cruzados. De repente, virou a cabeça de modo que pude visualizar seu rosto. Pude contemplar seu semblante sereno enquanto dormia. Só de olhá-la já me sinto bem. E ela é tão... Naturalmente bonita...

Sinto minha face queimar após tal constatação.

Droga! Por que a simples presença dela me faz tão bem??? Por que admirá-la me deixa tão sem-graça???

- Uh? Sasuke-kun, já acordou? Aaah, não acredito que cochilei! Desculpa!

- Não precisava ter ficado aqui.

- Claro que precisava! Me senti no dever de...! Ué, Sasuke-kun, você está mais vermelho ou é impressão minha?

- Quê?! – droga, o rubor ainda não tinha passado...

- Será que sua febre piorou??? Essa não! Melhor chamar a enfermeira e...!

- Não! – protestei, segurando seu braço quando estava prestes a se levantar – Só... Só fiquei aqui. Não chame ninguém.

Senti o rubor piorar. Por que estava me expondo ao ridículo daquele jeito???

Então, ela sorriu docemente para mim e disse:

- Como quiser.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

- E então, o que quer fazer pra passar o tempo? – ela perguntou.

- Sei lá. O que você sugere?

- Hum... – ela faz uma cara pensativa.

Acabamos jogando forca, jogo da velha, entre outras coisas que envolviam papel. Ela tinha um bloco de anotações no bolso. Disse que era por gostar de escrever poesias, e como as idéias podiam surgir a qualquer momento, sempre carrega um no bolso.

Por fim, o sinal bateu, anunciando o final do penúltimo tempo de aula do dia, que perdemos porque dormimos. A enfermeira veio e disse que já estávamos ali há tempo demais. Perguntou se eu ia pra casa ou se estava disposto a assistir o resto da aula, e antes que eu pudesse responder que estava disposto...

- Ele vai pra casa. Precisa descansar.

- Como?! Agora deu pra decidir minha vida, é?!

- Do jeito que você é teimoso, podia estar morrendo que não admitiria pra assistir a aula! Você vai pra casa e pronto!

- HEIN?!

- Então, está decidido: ele vai pra casa. – assentiu a enfermeira.

- Ei, isso não é justo!!! E o livre arbítrio???

Então, Sakura conseguiu permissão para não assistir aula e me levar em casa, pois meus pais estavam trabalhando e meu irmão iria dormir na casa de amigos, ou seja, por enquanto não tinha ninguém pra me buscar e cuidar de mim – por mais que eu insistisse que não precisava.

- Seja bonzinho e fique quieto aí no banco. – disse-me no ônibus.

- Putz, quanto exagero... Não estou com nenhuma doença mortal, sabia?

Sentada ao meu lado, no banco da janela, ignorou-me completamente olhando a paisagem.

Bufei, me conformando com a teimosia dela.

Minutos depois, chegamos. Abri a porta e ela entrou, parando de andar de repente.

- Que foi?

- Agora que me toquei: é a primeira vez que venho na sua casa, Sasuke-kun!

- Uau. Fascinante. – debochei.

Mas ela nem se importou. Estava deslumbrada, olhando cada cômodo, sendo seguida por mim.

- Onde é a cozinha?

- Hã? Por aqui. – respondi, guiando-a até lá, sem entender o por quê da pergunta.

- Ótimo! E seu quarto?

- No segundo andar.

Fomos até lá.

- Ótimo de novo! Sasuke-kun, vai tomar um banho e se deitar enquanto preparo um lanche pra você!

- Mas hein?!

- Anda, Sasuke-kun! Não espera que eu vá tirar sua roupa, né?!

- C-claro que não! – respondi, constrangido - Não seja ridícula!

- Então, vai logo! – ela disse, rindo, me fazendo ter certeza que só disse aquilo pra eu não ter como rebater de tão sem-graça que eu ficaria.

Mesmo assim, por incrível que pareça, não consigo ter (tanta) raiva dela.

E, por mais patético que fosse, não consegui contrariá-la. Obediente, tomei banho e me deitei. De qualquer modo, estava mesmo cansado.

Fechei os olhos, esperando que a moleza do meu corpo passasse e a febre também.

Em questão de minutos, a porta se abriu, revelando minha mais nova "pseudo-enfermeira particular" com uma bandeja.

- Fiz leite quente e sanduíches.

- Obrigado. – agradeci, sentando-me com dificuldade e pegando a bandeja.

- Espero que goste! – falou, sorridente, sentando na beirada da minha cama – Isso não tem como ficar ruim, é fácil de fazer... Hehe...

Desviei o olhar daquele sorriso hipnotizante, tão hipnotizante que me incomodava.

- Posso explorar seu quarto enquanto come?

- Hã?

- Posso, posso???

- Er... Tá. – assenti, estranhando o pedido repentino.

Parecendo uma criança que brinca de pirata explorando uma ilha recém-descoberta, Sakura vasculhava cada cômodo do meu humilde e aconchegante cantinho. Com uma empolgação tão grande que chegava a dar medo.

Ao ir em direção à minha escrivaninha, deparou-se com uma foto de família.

- Sasuke-kun, estes são seus pais, seu irmão, e quem é esse homem te segurando no colo?

- Meu tio. O tio Madara.

- Mas aqui você tá tão pequeno... Tinha o quê, uns cinco ou seis anos?

- Seis. Por quê?

- Não tem nenhuma foto recente com seu tio? – ela indagou, tirando os olhos da foto e me encarando.

- É que... – baixei os olhos – É uma história complicada...

- Ah, m-me desculpe! Eu não devia ter perguntado! – repreendeu-se, voltando a sentar na beirada da minha cama. – Não queria ser intrometida, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e...!

- Tá, tá, pare de se desculpar tanto por tudo e por nada. – interrompi.

Ela engoliu em seco. Voltei a comer meu sanduíche.

De repente, a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo. – ela disse, saindo do meu quarto.

Quando voltou, disse, sorrindo:

- Olha só quem veio te ver!

Atrás dela, surgiu Naruto.

- Era só o que me faltava... Uma maluca exagerada aspirante a médica que gosta de explorar quartos alheios, e agora o maior retardado sem-noção, chato, inconveniente e burro da face da Terra!

- ...também te amo, Sasuke.

- Disponha, Naruto.

- Cara, o que aconteceu??? Sumiu na hora do recreio, e tive que até que comer o lanche que tinha comprado pra você!

- Graaande sacrifício. – debochei.

- É! Depois, a Sakura aparece pegando seu material e o material dela, dizendo que vocês tinham que ir embora com urgência, e pô... Você nem pra me falar nada...

- Não te devo satisfação.

- Hunf! Saiba que amanhã não só eu vou vir, mas o grupo todo!

- QUÊ?!

- Isso aí! Hoje, eles tinham outros compromissos, mas amanhã vão estar livres, e aí a gente vem te fazer companhia!

- Nossa, mal posso esperar. – falei, sem emoção alguma.

- Hehehe... E aí, Sakura, quando sai o almoço?

- Uh? Ah, sim! Já vou preparar!

- Veio aqui só pra comer, né???

- Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de me aproveitar do seu estado pra arranjar uma desculpa pra comer na sua casa???

- ...

- Hein???

- É... Acho que você não seria tão esperto a esse ponto...

- ...morra.

Então, Sakura desceu e foi preparar o almoço, e Naruto ficou conversando comigo.

Apesar dele ser tudo o que me irrita numa pessoa e mais um pouco, é meu melhor amigo. Isso eu tenho que reconhecer.


	8. Estranhos acontecimentos

Naruto insistiu tanto pra saber o que tinha acontecido que resolvi contar. Ele ficou chocado.

- Não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer isso mesmo depois da suspensão!!! Que covarde!!!

- Pra você ver...

- Grrr... Desgraçado!!!

Sakura chegou nesse instante.

- Hein? Quem é desgraçado?

Olhamos para ela, surpreendidos com sua aparição repentina.

- O Kiba! – disse Naruto.

- O Kiba? Ah... Sasuke-kun te contou... Bom, vamos ver se depois dessa ele aprende...

- É... – eu e ele falamos.

- Aqui, Sasuke-kun, seu prato!

- Ué, você trouxe? – peguei o prato da mão dela - Obrigado...

- Hehe, de nada! Fiz miojo, pra não correr o risco de fazer algo péssimo...

Ela ainda tinha ressentimentos por causa do incidente do chocolate... Mas eu comi mais depois! Tudo bem que passei mal pra caramba (muito, MUITO mal mesmo), suspeito até que tenha ficado doente por causa disso, mas enfim...

- E o meu, e o meu???

- Ora, vai lá embaixo pegar, seu abusado!

- Quêêê??? Que cruel, Sakura!

- Cruel nada! O Sasuke-kun tá doente, você não!

- Ele não tá com nenhuma doença mortal!

- Foi exatamente o que falei pra ela...

- Calem-se!!! Naruto, se quiser, desça e pegue seu prato!

- Putz... Tá bom, tá bom...

Ambos foram, pegaram sua comida e depois voltaram, sentando-se perto de mim. Almoçamos juntos, e depois conversamos mais um pouco, até que Naruto teve que ir embora. Sakura falou que ia lavar a louça antes de ir.

Se eu falei que não precisava? Não, não falei. Já sabia o que ela responderia, então preferi me poupar de mais estresse.

Já estava prestes a dormir, os olhos fechados, quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrindo. Entreabri os olhos.

- Mas o q...?

- Shhh... – disse Sakura – Não se mova.

- Hã?

Quando vi, ela pôs ambas as mãos em minha testa, e caí em sono profundo.

Ao acordar, já estava de noite. Minha cabeça latejava.

Saí do estado grogue de quem acaba de acordar, e as lembranças do que acontecera vieram à tona pouco a pouco. Fui até o banheiro e me olhei no espelho.

- Os ferimentos sumiram??? – sussurrei comigo mesmo, assustado – Como assim??? E minha febre também! Será... S-será que tudo não passou de um sonho???

Voltei pro meu quarto, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

- Não é possível... Ainda consigo sentir a presença de Sakura aqui... – ruborizei antes de completar – E seu perfume de cerejeira também. Tudo estava próximo demais do meu rosto, lembro bem...

De repente, minha mãe surgiu na porta.

- Sasuke? O que houve com você, querido?

- Hã? Por quê?

- Cheguei da creche há alguns minutos e te encontrei dormindo... Está tudo bem?

- Er... Claro, mãe.

- Você se recuperou rápido da febre de ontem! Ah, se bem que nem estava com tanta febre, né, só febril... Ainda bem que não piorou...

"Piorou sim.", pensei. "Tenho certeza."

- Está com fome?

- Não, mãe. Comi antes de dormir. Estava muito cansado.

- Ah, sim... Qualquer coisa, é só falar com a mamãe! – ela me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Estou mais do que confuso...

Fiquei assim até o dia seguinte de manhã, quando fui ao colégio. Adentrei a sala de aula.

- Faaala, Sasu...!

- Não enche o saco, Naruto!

- Uia! Tá de TPM hoje, só pra variar?

Ele não vai perguntar sobre o sumiço dos meus machucados? Nem sobre o sumiço da minha febre?

- Ah... É só uma dúvida que me corrói por dentro... – respondi, ainda estranhando o fato dele não perguntar nada sobre o dia anterior.

- Que profundo! Sobre o quê?

Nos encaramos, sérios.

- Desembucha, pô!

- Não sei se devo te falar...

- Putz... Por que não?

- Tenho medo dessa sua mente fumada. Sabe-se lá o que você pode dizer...

- Aaah, isso é vacilo! Tô curioso!

- Deixa pra lá...

- Fala logo!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tô mandando!!!

Nos encaramos, sérios de novo.

Até que não agüentei.

- Mmmf... Hahahahaha, só você mesmo pra me fazer rir com tamanha asneira! Você manda em mim??? Hahahahaha, essa foi a piada do ano!

- O Sasuke tá rindo??? – disse Lee, que passou ali na hora – AAAAH, É O FIM DO MUNDO! FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS, FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!

- Que gritaria é essa logo cedo? Que saco... – perguntou Shikamaru, chegando com Ino, Chouji, Hinata e Tenten.

- O SASUKE RIU! É O FIM DOS TEMPOS! VAMOS MORREEEEEER, VAMOS TODOS MORRER! – ele disse, sacudindo o Nara freneticamente pelos ombros – SEBO NAS CANELAS, TEMOS QUE FUGIIIIIIR! AAAAAAAAAH!

- PÁRA DE ESCÂNDALO! – Tenten vociferou, dando um tapa no rosto dele.

- O-obrigado... – Shikamaru agradeceu, ainda tonto de tanto que foi sacudido.

Ino o amparou, segurando-o antes que caísse. Chouji ficou quieto, devorando um pacote de salgadinhos.

- Aaai... Sua má! Menina má, menina má! – Lee reclamou, afagando a face dolorida.

- Cala a boca!!! – ela parou e pensou um pouco – Mas que é bizarro o Sasuke rindo, ah, isso é! Nem consigo imaginar de tão medonho que deve ser!

"Eu mereço...", pensei, cercado de tantos boçais.

- Ele não quer me contar o que tá aconteceeeeendo! – Naruto choramingou.

- C-calma, Naruto-kun...

- Mas Hinata-chaaaaaan, isso não é juuuusto! Após tantos anos de amizade, de dedicação, de companheirismo, é assim que ele me agradece??? INGRATO!

- N-naruto-kun, deve ter uma boa explicação pra isso... P-por favor, mantenha a calma!

- Buáááá, meu lindo rostinho!

- Tô vendo tudo em dobro... Que problemático...

- Força, Shikamaru! Agüente firme! Lee, olha só o que você fez com ele, seu imbecil!

- Hum... Medonho, medonho... Com certeza é medonho!

- CHEGA!!! – gritei, diante daquela baderna no meio da sala – Vocês me dão nos nervos!!! Chega a dar dor de cabeça, seus malucos histéricos!!! Argh!!!

Eles pararam na mesma hora e me fitaram, com os olhos arregalados de susto.

Caminhei até a porta, satisfeito com o sliêncio...

...que só durou até eu atravessar a porta. Todos voltaram com a algazarra.

- Caraca, ninguém merece... Aquilo parecia mais um hospício... – murmurei comigo mesmo, caminhando pelo corredor.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Uh?!

Olhei à minha frente. Lá estava a causa indireta daquela bagunça toda. Mas o verdadeiro culpado, claro, tinha que ser o Naruto... Aquele completo idiota...

- Tudo bem? Você está com uma cara estranha...

- É que... Tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar.

- O quê?

- Ontem... Você esteve lá em casa, não esteve? Depois que você botou a mão na minha testa, dormi no mesmo instante... Por quê?

Ela fez uma cara de espanto. Parecia não esperar por isso.

- D-do que está falando?

- Ah, e meus machucados e minha febre também desapareceram misteriosamente... Que explicação você me dá? Não consigo enten...!

- Não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma! – me interrompeu, nervosa, tentando passar por mim, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

- Peraí, Sakura! Tenho o direito de saber sim! Me explique!

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Sem me olhar nos olhos, disse:

- Você... Não deveria lembrar... Não era pra lembrar...

- Quê??? Por quê??? O que você está esconden...???

O sinal bateu, anunciando o começo das aulas. Soltei Sakura, que correu até a sala.

Há alguma coisa que ela quer esconder de mim. E eu, definitivamente, vou descobrir o que é.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia correu normalmente.

No recreio, em nossa roda de amigos (desde quando os considero como amigos?!), Sakura ficava o mais longe possível de mim, e evitava me olhar nos olhos. Fiquei a encará-la, intrigado.

- Sasukeeeee! Eeei, Sasuke! – uma voz me chamava (seria uma voz do além?) – Pô, Sasuke, acorda!

- Que corda?

- Aaargh! – ele estapeou a própria testa e me deu um beliscão.

- AI! Naruto, que idéia é essa???

- Pára de viajar!

- Me deixa em paz!

- Deixa a Sakura em paz em vez de ficar olhando pra ela com essa cara de bobo! Não vê que ela fica sem graça???

- Mas hein?! Cara de bobo??? Enlouqueceu???

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- ...se eu perguntar o por quê desse sorriso, vou me arrepender amargamente?

- Pro resto da sua vida. – respondeu, alargando o sorriso e me cutucando irritantemente com o cotovelo – E aí, e aí??? Quando foi???

- Quando foi o quê???

- Que você deu um beijão na Sakura???

Todos os olhares se voltaram para nós.

- V-você... VOCÊ O QUÊ??? – Lee berrou, indignado.

- Poxa, amiga... Você sabia que eu não tinha mais interesse nele porque te contei... Aliás, você que vive me perguntando coisas sobre ele... Nem pra me contar... – disse Ino, triste.

- C-coisas sobre mim???

Eu e Sakura já tínhamos ruborizado, mas depois dessa, ficamos mais vermelhos ainda, talvez mais até que a Hinata.

- Não aconteceu nada!!! – ela tratou logo de dizer.

Nada respondi. Quer dizer que... Ela anda "sondando" Ino pra saber mais sobre mim?

Por quê?

- E você nem pra desmentir, Sasuke-kun!!!

- Você passou minha frente. Eu já ia falar.

- Aaaah, poxa... – lamentou Naruto – Eu pensei mesmo que...!

- Naruto, aprenda uma coisa: VOCÊ NÃO PENSA! – falei.

- Hunf!

- Ah, é! Acabei de lembrar! – exclamou Tenten – Vai ter ensaio da peça hoje à tarde! Kakashi-sensei pediu pra avisar!

- Hoje à tarde? – Sakura olhou rápido pra mim e continuou – Er... H-hoje não posso...

- Aaah, por quê??? – Lee perguntou.

- É que... Não estou me sentindo muito bem... Prefiro ir pra casa descansar...

- Não é nada grave, né??? – quis saber Ino.

- Não, não... Só um mal-estar...

Encarei-a por alguns segundos.

- Sendo assim... – comecei – Por via das dúvidas, melhor alguém te acompanhar até em casa.

- Ah, n-não precisa, eu...!

- Precisa. Vou com você.

Todos me fitaram, confusos com meu interesse tão grande em acompanhá-la.

Sakura não teve escapatória. Viu que de uma forma ou de outra eu daria um jeito de ficar a sós com ela pra tentar arrancar suas explicações.

- Tá... Obrigada.

- Que seja. – respondi, me sentindo vitorioso por dentro.

Todos olhavam de mim para Sakura, tentando entender alguma coisa.

Tratei logo de voltar ao assunto.

- Ensaiem sem a gente. Vamos ver se amanhã ensaiamos com vocês. Depende desse mal-estar da Sakura passar ou não. Né, Sakura?

- Er... Sim.

Shikamaru logo percebeu que devia puxar assunto pra acabar com aquele clima estranho causado pelo "atrito secreto" entre eu e Sakura.

- Nuvens são tão legais... Não acham?

- Que papo de bêbado é esse de repente???

- Ora, Ino, você não sabe apreciar as coisas simples da vida...

- Claro que sei!!!

E aí ela começou a tagarelar. Ficou o resto do recreio discutindo com Shikamaru e também com Naruto, Lee e Chouji, que resolveram opinar.

Eu, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata ficamos de platéia. Mas pude sentir os olhares curiosos que as duas melhores amigas lançavam para mim e Sakura. Ainda queriam entender o por quê daquele clima estranho. E é justamente o que quero entender também...

O recreio acabou, voltamos para a sala e mais tarde fomos dispensados. Me despedi do pessoal junto com a garota a quem me comprometi acompanhar até em casa.

Caminhamos mudos até o ponto de ônibus. E, lá dentro, também não trocamos uma palavra a princípio.

- Vai explicar ou não?

- Não. – respondeu, fitando o lado de fora da janela.

Bufei.

Então, segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, fazendo-a olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

- O que está havendo, hein? Vou ter que implorar pra você me dizer?

Seu olhar estava angustiado. Soltei seu rosto, e ela abaixou a cabeça.

Fiquei encarando-a de braços cruzados, esperando por uma resposta... Que não veio.

Chegamos aonde deveríamos descer e Sakura fez sinal para o ônibus parar.

- Não venha!!! – disse em tom de autoridade, descendo correndo.

- Como é que é??? – respondi, correndo atrás dela.

Ela atravessou a rua e gritou do outro lado:

- Já disse, não v...!!!

- Cala a boca!!! – gritei, já irritado, atravessando a rua também.

Sem olhar para os lados.

Sem ver que a luz do semáforo acabar de ficar verde.

Senti a luz forte do farol do caminhão que vinha na minha direção. Olhei assustado, sem tempo de reagir.

- SASUKE-KUN!!! – ela gritou, desesperada.

Fechei os olhos e levei as mãos à cabeça, por reflexo.

Era meu fim.

.

.

.

**S-sinto uma aura assassina se aproximando de mim... U-uma garota de longos cabelos e uma blusa com os dizeres "SASUKETE ATÉ O FIM DA ETERNIDADE" se aproximando de mim com a peixeira nordestina da Mika-chan... OMG, o que é isso??? PIME-CHAN????? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, PIEDADE, PIEDAAAAAAAAAAADE!!!!!!!!!!! ó________ò**

**Lembre-se que, me matando, JAMAIS saberá a continuação dessa maluquice, HIHIHIHIHIHI! :D /apanha MORTALMENTE**

**Caaaaara, ENFIM VAMOS COMEÇAR EFETIVAMENTE A PARTE SOBRENATURAL DA HISTÓRIA! WIIIIIIII, TÔ EMOCIONADA! X3**

**Mas também receosa pela reação dos leitores... Espero que não achem uma loucura sem par... Enfim... Comentários inconvenientes serão apagados. Afinal, desde a sinopse e o prólogo dei o aviso: sim, teremos coisa sobrenatural aqui, e vai ser um dos temas mais importantes da FanFic. :3**

**Agora deixa eu ir ali enquanto fujo de uma certa Sasukete desesperadamente histérica... XD'''''''**


	9. A descoberta

Passou-se um segundo. Dois. Três. Ainda podia sentir uma luz intensa sobre mim.

Mas por que eu ainda estava consciente??? A morte é tão rápida assim que nem percebi que já estava no além???

Abri os olhos devagar. E o que vi à minha frente era inacreditável.

- Graças a Deus... Deu tempo... – ela falou, de costas para mim.

Tudo à nossa volta parecia ter congelado no tempo. Nada se movia.

- Você não "congelou"... Né, Sasuke-kun? – prosseguiu, sem se virar.

Fiquei imóvel e boquiaberto perante a garota que se encontrava à minha frente. Uma garota com grandes e reluzentes asas brancas nas costas.

Sakura era um anjo???

- Vai pra calçada. – a figura celeste me ordenou.

- Q-quê? – gaguejei, ainda tentando assimilar o que estava vendo.

- Anda, Sasuke-kun! Se mexa! Vai pra calçada!

Me levantei, meio sem equilíbrio por causa da confusão em que minha mente se encontrava, e fiz o que ela dissera.

Sakura também foi até a calçada e, quando suas asas desapareceram e ela parou de brilhar, ergueu a mão e tudo voltou a se mover. O tempo, literalmente, voltou a fluir.

- C-como o motorista continuou dirigindo normalmente como se quase não tivesse matado??? – indaguei, confuso e indignado ao mesmo tempo.

- As memórias das pessoas são alteradas quando uso esse poder. – ela me fitou, séria – Mas só é possível fazer isso com aquelas que "congelam".

Engoli em seco.

- Mas... Por que eu...?

- Não sei. – interrompeu-me – Há casos de humanos que não são afetados, mas isso é raro...

- Estou com medo de mim mesmo.

Senti que estava sendo observado. Era por Sakura. Olhei-a, e seu semblante demonstrava angústia.

- Que cara é essa?

- Se você tem medo de si mesmo... O que dirá de mim?

- Não estou com medo de você. – ela me olhou desconfiada e admiti – Tá, só um pouco assustado... Mas tenho certeza que isso vai passar depois que você me der boas explicações.

- Eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça, hesitante.

- "Você" o quê?

Ela andou até o banco da praça que tinha ali perto e se sentou. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

Ainda cabisbaixa, disse:

- E-eu... Não... Não quero te perder, Sasuke-kun... – ela começou a chorar – Pra você pouco importa, m-mas... E-eu te considero um dos melhores amigos q-que já tive... – dizia, entre soluços - E s-sou muito grata pelas vezes em que m-me ajudou... E-eu... Não quero... Q-que fique me olhando c-como se eu fosse algo estranho, a-algo pra se temer, nada disso...

- Sakura... Primeiro que você não é "algo", é "alguém". Segundo que, se eu estivesse com tanto medo assim, já teria corrido assim que tive chance, e tive. Mas não fugi.

Ela chorou mais ainda com o que eu falei, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

Suspirei, tentando achar um meio de lidar com a situação.

- Se eu disser que não vou me afastar de você esse choro acaba?

- Q-quem garante que você n-não vai se afastar??? – respondeu, ainda tapando o rosto.

- Hunf... Você não vai me fazer admitir isso, né?!

- Hã? – ela me encarou, confusa, com as lágrimas ainda caindo.

- Não vou me afastar de você porque... Eu... – naquele momento, engoli todo meu orgulho – Porque eu não quero. – ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com minha confissão – O que eu quero é... Que você me explique melhor as coisas. Só isso. Pode ser?

Emocionada, ela me abraçou sem sequer pedir permissão. Hesitei, mas acabei retribuindo aquele abraço. Não na mesma intensidade, não com tanta força, mas retribuí.

E assim ficamos até Sakura conseguir se acalmar e parar de chorar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa dela, fomos até seu quarto e, sentados na cama, ela começou a me contar sua história:

- Como pôde ver, sou um anjo. E sei disso desde pequena. Meus pais vieram para a Terra trabalhar como Anjos da Guarda e, ao mesmo tempo, tentar levar uma vida humana normal. Meu pai é professor de matemática, e minha mãe é pedagoga. Eu vinha protegendo animais e crianças vez ou outra, sem ser um "trabalho oficial de Anjo da Guarda", até que, pouco antes de fazer dezesseis anos, fui incumbida de ser o Anjo da Guarda oficial de... – ela me encarou – Sasuke Uchiha.

Arregalei os olhos. Ela prosseguiu:

- Para proteger algo ou alguém, fazemos o tempo "congelar" e, por conseqüência, tudo ao nosso redor também. Tudo fica parado. Então, sem risco de sermos vistos pelos humanos, tiramos esse algo ou alguém em questão do perigo e modificamos suas lembranças, e também de todos que presenciariam o acidente ou o que quer que fosse acontecer de perigoso. Assim, ninguém vai estranhar o fato de nada ter acontecido quando o tempo voltar a fluir. Mas... Há casos raros de humanos que são imunes a essa "paralisação" e acabam vendo tudo. Então, não dá para alterar suas memórias. Porém, é tão raro que não chegamos a nos preocupar, pois ninguém acreditaria no que essa pessoa relatasse, e ela correria o risco de parar no hospício. – Sakura suspirou para finalizar – Pronto. Foi isso que escondi. Não podia contar nada porque temos que manter sigilo sobre nossa "profissão", mas eu nunca ia imaginar que você fazia parte do grupo raro que não é afetado por esses poderes. E eu tinha medo de você fazer parte desse grupo e deixar de falar comigo... Mas há poderes que atingem qualquer um: o de adormecer e o de cura. E eu não podia deixar de te curar. Escolhi o risco de você nunca mais falar comigo, já que suas lembranças poderiam não ser alteradas, pra te curar.

Desviei meu olhar, que estava sobre ela, para o teto. Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, processando as informações.

- Então... – comecei, voltando a fitá-la – Você era meu Anjo da Guarda esse tempo todo?

- Sim.

- Você pode congelar o tempo, fazer os outros caírem em sono profundo, curar suas feridas e alterar suas memórias?

- Sim.

- E, ao ver que eu lembrava de tudo, você logo percebeu que eu era esse tipo raro de humano?

- Exatamente.

- E você mudou a memória do Naruto sobre o que falei da minha briga com Kiba, pois assim ele não estranharia o sumiço repentino dos meus ferimentos?

- Isso.

- Por algum motivo desconhecido, há humanos que não são afetados pelo congelamento do tempo nem pela alteração de memórias... E... Eu sou um deles...

- Pois é...

- Mas então por que não usou seu poder de paralisar em Kiba no dia do chiclete?

- Porque não podemos usar nossos poderes a nosso favor. Além da energia física, há um gasto de nossa própria energia vital, principalmente com o poder de cura, e temos o dever de proteger os outros, ou alguém específico, que chamamos de "protegido oficial". Ou seja, nossa prioridade não é nos "auto-proteger". Ser Anjo da Guarda é correr riscos como um ser humano qualquer até que precisem da gente. É uma das regras.

- E vocês têm seus próprios Anjos da Guarda?

- Não.

- Nossa...

- Hehe... Mas nascemos pra isso: proteger os outros com nossos poderes, e... Nos proteger na medida do possível, assim como os humanos.

- E... O que acontece se vocês usarem seus poderes a favor de si mesmos?

- Somos automaticamente teletransportados para o Céu e perdemos o cargo de Anjo da Guarda, passando a exercer alguma outra função.

- Caramba...

- Sasuke-kun, há mais Anjos da Guarda espalhados por aí do que você imagina. Quase sempre haverá algum por perto pra ajudar seu "colega de profissão". E os que têm "protegidos oficiais" não têm que se restringir a proteger somente uma pessoa ou algo, podem ajudar os Anjos da Guarda se for preciso. Naquele dia, infelizmente, não havia nenhum por perto... Acontece... – ela riu – Ironicamente, naquele dia... VOCÊ foi meu Anjo da Guarda.

Eu a encarava, cada vez mais admirado com suas explicações.

- Mas... Tem algo que não entendo... Você não fica me seguindo. Então, como pode saber que estou em perigo?

- Sasuke-kun, muitos mitos foram criados a nosso respeito. E isso de que vivemos atrás de nossos protegidos que nem os _papparazzi _ficamatrás de celebridades é um desses mitos. Quando somos incumbidos de proteger alguém ou algo, ganhamos um selo no pescoço, e nossos protegidos também. Esses selos só são visíveis aos olhos dos anjos (e dos humanos que não paralisam) em sua forma angelical (agora estou na minha forma humana), e são como impressões digitais: cada dupla tem um diferente. Quando você ficar em perigo e eu não estiver por perto, automaticamente serei avisada na minha mente, e aí vou me teletransportar pra onde você estiver. Claro, corremos o risco disso acontecer enquanto dormimos, mas no momento em que nos teletransportamos o tempo congela, ou seja, não precisamos nos preocupar em congelar o tempo. No caso, só temos que alterar as memórias (e curar os feridos, caso tenha). Ah, e tem mais uma coisa: se possível, é bom se aproximar de quem devemos proteger, pois as chances de você estar por perto quando a pessoa ficar em perigo são maiores, nem que seja um pouco... Pois pode acontecer problemas na hora de se teletransportar e tal, como alguma coisa me impedir de me teletransportar logo... Aí...

- ...você se transferiu pro Colégio Konoha só por minha causa?

- Exato.

- Então... Você... Só se aproximou de mim por "obrigação", e não por realmente querer?

O que eu estava perguntando?! E por que nesse tom de voz tão... Magoado?!

- Como???

- Ah... Esquece...

"Tsc... Falei demais...", pensei.

- Hum... Acho que entendi... Olha, no começo, sim, mas depois... Eu... – ela ruborizou – Até esquecia que tinha que proteger você... Porque... Passei mesmo a gostar da sua companhia, Sasuke-kun... Te considero, acima de um protegido, um... Amigo. – ela sorriu, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Não sei por quê, mas aquela resposta me deixou aliviado.

- Hum... Por um momento, pensei que a impressão que tive de você havia sido errada...

- Q-que impressão?

- Que você era diferente das outras garotas. Elas ou não se aproximam de mim por medo, ou se aproximam por interesse. Por pouco, já ia incluir você na lista de "interesseiras" por só ter se aproximado de mim porque achava que devia, não porque queria mesmo... Ah, deixa pra lá... Nem sei por que estou falando isso...

Senti minhas próprias bochechas queimando agora. O que deu em mim???

- Hihihi... Entendi! – disse ela, sorrindo alegremente.

- Entendeu o quê, criatura???

- Mesmo se eu dissesse, você é tão orgulhoso que não admitiria. Já admitiu coisas demais hoje...

- Hunf! – desviei o olhar, cruzando os braços.

- Tá, não agüento, vou falar: você tinha se decepcionado por achar que eu podia não ser a "garota diferente", e ficou aliviado ao ver que eu era mesmo!

- ...

Continuei sem encará-la. E senti meu rosto queimar mais. Meu próprio corpo me entregando! Que raiva!

- Mas... – ela voltou a dizer, e seu tom de voz mudou de alegre para preocupado – O que tem a me dizer depois de tudo o que contei? – perguntou, visivelmente receosa.

- Que não tinha necessidade de ficar com tanto medo de me contar.

- Q-quê?!

- Você sendo um anjo, ou uma fada, ou uma vampira, ou até mesmo o chupa-cabra...!

- Ei!!! Chupa-cabra o escambau!!!

- Hehe... – sorri sarcasticamente, e depois voltei a ficar sério – Pra mim, não importa o que você é ou deixou de ser. O que importa é a Sakura, a menina que conheci há pouco tempo. Tanto faz que você seja humana ou não. – voltei a sorrir – Você não deixa de ser irritante.

Ela entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer. Seus olhos encheram d'água.

- O... Obri... Obrigada... – agradeceu, levando as mãos ao rosto enquanto chorava.

- Você é tão frágil, sensível e chorona como qualquer mulher na TPM. Engana qualquer um assim. – brinquei.

- COMO É QUE É??? – gritou, indignada.

- Hehe... Facinho te provocar...

- Hunf! Pelo menos não tive crises existenciais nem a síndrome do "só-eu-que-sofro-nesse-mundo-injusto" quando me sortearam pra atuar num papel que eu não queria fazer numa peça! – ela sorriu sadicamente, sabendo que essa ia me atingir.

- Hunf! Garota problemática!

- Shikamaru vai te processar por plágio, hein...

- Cala essa boca!

E ela começou a gargalhar

Incrível como consegue me deixar com pena e no segundo seguinte me tirar do sério. Sakura realiza tal proeza. Hunf... Definitivamente, ela é MUITO irritante.

Sendo ou não um ser celestial.

.

.

.

**Capítulo BEM esclarecedor, né? ^^**

**Tudo o que é dito aí sobre anjos é fruto da minha imaginação fértil, não fiquei pesquisando sobre anjos nem lendo/vendo/ouvindo (?) coisas relacionadas a isso, é tudo 100% Mari May! /o/ - Exceto pela parte de ter um selo no pescoço, tirei isso de "Vampire Knight". E também que me inspirei a escrever com a temática sobrenatural depois de ler "Crepúsculo" e "Lua Nova" (já terminei de ler os quatro livros, mas na época eu só tinha lido dois), mas, como podem ver, de semelhante com "Crepúsculo" é só o fato de ter coisa sobrenatural mesmo. E antes de eu inserir coisas sobrenaturais, a FanFic já era sob o POV do Sasuke, então isso também não foi tirado de "Crepúsculo", onde o POV é da Bella. o/**

**Enfim... Sobrevivi aos ataques homicidas das Sasuketes! :D**

**O que achou, Pime-chan? Gostou das explicações? :3**

**Porém, ainda restam algumas dúvidas... Por que será que o Sasuke é um dos humanos raros que são imunes? :O**

**HUHUHU, um dia isso será mostrado! ;D**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Obrigada a TODOS que estão acompanhando essa doideira! X3**


	10. O cinema

Depois daquela conversa mais do que esclarecedora, eu e Sakura nos despedimos e fui embora. Claro, não sem antes ouvir mais um sincero e emocionado "obrigado" dela.

Só no caminho de casa a ficha começou a cair.

Minha colega de classe (ou... amiga?) era um anjo. ANJO. E mais: MEU anjo. MEU ANJO DA GUARDA.

E... Por que será que sou imune àquele poder de congelamento do tempo e ao de alteração de memórias, mas os poderes de cura e de fazer adormecer funcionam?

Cara... Que papo sem sentido... Mas, agora, faz parte da minha realidade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prometi à Sakura que continuaria falando com ela normalmente, e foi o que fiz hoje ao chegar na sala. Mas é inevitável não lembrar de tudo o que vi (e ouvi) ontem. E de constatar que, se ela não tivesse sido incumbida de me proteger, nunca teríamos nos conhecido.

O professor chegou, e quem não estava no lugar foi para sua carteira.

Naruto sentou ao meu lado.

- E aí? Conseguiu acabar com suas dúvidas?

- Por acaso, consegui.

"Por acaso"? Não duvido nada que possa ter sido coisa do destino mesmo...

- E o que é?

- Se eu contasse, você não acreditaria.

- Ah, qual é! Vai mesmo esconder de mim???

- Um dia, quem sabe, eu falo.

- Aaaaaah...

- Já é alguma coisa. Não reclame. Fui bonzinho até demais com você.

- Uh... Nisso tenho que concordar.

No recreio, houve ensaio para a peça, e iríamos ensaiar mais à tarde. Então, Naruto propôs:

- Que tal amanhã a gente tirar um dia de folga e ir ao cinema depois da aula???

Todos se empolgaram com a idéia – menos eu, é claro. Pro Shikamaru, tenho certeza que tanto faz. Pra Tenten eu não sei... Talvez se Neji fosse junto ela demonstrasse algum interesse...

- Que filme você sugere? – Ino perguntou ao loiro.

- Hum... "A Raposa Sangüinária"! Muahahahaha!

- Argh! Credo! Terror não!

- Mas também não queremos aqueles do tipo que prejudicam a diabete... – opinou Chouji (justo ele, que vive se entupindo de porcarias... vá entender...)

- Comédia é neutro. – Tenten falou.

- EU QUERO AÇÃÃÃO, AVENTUUURA, ADRENALIIIIINA! – implorou Lee, com chamas de empolgação no olhar.

- E ninguém quer sua opinião! – a morena rebateu.

Sakura e Hinata cochichavam entre si.

- Hinata-chan? Sakura? Alguma idéia? – Naruto indagou.

Ambas coraram.

- N-não me digam que... – Lee adivinhou.

- ...é, querem o diabético. – Naruto e Chouji falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É q-que... V-vimos a sinopse... – começou Hinata.

- E aí... Achamos tão fooofo! – completou Sakura.

- "Princesa às Avessas"! Nhaaaaaaa, eu tava doida pra ver esse! – comentou Ino.

- Prefiro ficar em casa vendo a "Sessão da Tarde"! – Lee decretou.

Pois é, ninguém aqui quer saber minha opinião... Fico só de platéia... A do Shikamaru ninguém pergunta mesmo. Sabem que é só arrastar que ele vai, por pura preguiça de contestar.

- Aaah, por favor, Naruto-kun! Vamos! – suplicou Hinata.

- É, por favor! – disse Sakura, virando pra mim depois – Né, Sasuke-kun?

Enfim lembraram que existo (ô droga, justo agora...).

De repente, minha opinião tornou-se importante, obrigatória e decisiva. Putz...

- Ah... Já que elas querem tanto... Acho que podíamos fazer um esforço... Não tem opção "menos pior" mesmo...

Esse era meu jeito relativamente educado de dizer que veria um filme contra minha vontade, mas que também mostrava que no fundo eu tinha alguma consideração pelos outros. Mas bem no fundo mesmo. Nas profundezas do meu coração.

Os outros homens bufaram, dando-se por vencidos, enquanto o "trio meloso" dava pulinhos de alegria. Tenten sorriu, mas não parecia tão satisfeita. Com certeza queria que um "certo alguém" fosse. Por que ela não desiste daquele safado? Eu, hein... Até masoquismo tem limite...

Mas... Acho que só cedi tão facilmente por causa daquele par de olhos verdes a me mirar, brilhando de empolgação...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conforme o combinado, no dia seguinte fomos ao cinema num _shopping_ que havia a alguns minutos do colégio (o mesmo onde fui com Sakura da outra vez).

Lá, sentamos na seguinte ordem: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, eu, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee e Chouji.

Durante o filme, Shikamaru e Ino começaram a se beijar.

Hinata, que pouco a pouco vem perdendo a timidez excessiva de ficar perto do Naruto (mas sem perder totalmente a timidez, claro, senão não seria a Hinata), mostrou seu progresso deitando no ombro dele. O rapaz assustou-se um pouco, mas sorriu e permitiu que ela ali ficasse. Inclusive, ele deitou sobre a cabeça dela. Uau! Fiquei impressionado! Nunca duvide de um milagre, eles acontecem mesmo!

Lee, nos primeiros minutos do filme, já estava roncando. Tenten assistia, ao mesmo tempo em que estar com a mente longe (adivinha em quem?), e o Chouji parecia mais entretido com a pipoca do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Sakura? Parecia estar dentro do filme de tão concentrada. Ela se envolve mesmo com a coisa...

- Por que me olha tanto? – perguntou, me encarando de repente.

- Hã?! Do que está falando?!

- Você tá me olhando com uma cara de bobo faz tempo... Percebi pela minha visão periférica... Eu, hein...

- Sério?!

- Sério, muito sério.

- Nossa... Nem tinha reparado...

- Tem alguma coisa estranha no meu cabelo? No meu rosto?

- Hum... Não.

- Então, o que olha tanto?

- Sei lá... Meu olhar parou em você e em você ficou... Nem sei por quê...

A pouca luz que havia ali por causa do telão foi suficiente pra eu conseguir ver o rubor invadir a face da menina do cabelo rosa. Mas eu apenas tinha sido sincero.

- Seu... Seu esquisito!!!

- Hein?!

Então, ela voltou a ver o filme.

- Doida... – murmurei, cruzando os braços.

Quando saímos do cinema, fomos procurar algum lugar pra comer.

- Eu quero ir no "Ramen Lifestyle"!

- Aaah, me poupe, Naruto! – retrucou Sakura.

- Melhor irmos num _self-service_. – Lee sugeriu.

- Pra isso você acorda, né, seu roncador babão??? – disse Tenten.

- Até parece que eu ronco alto!

- Pra quem estava do seu lado, ronca!!!

- Ronco nada!!!

- Ronca sim!!! Ô barulhinho chato, hein!!!

Putz... Não estou com paciência pra barraco...

Viro-me pros outros e indago:

- A gente não devia parar el...?

- Eu aposto no Lee! – disse Sakura – Com certeza ele desarma a Tenten!

- Não, não... A última palavra vai ser da Tenten! – rebateu Naruto.

- Acho que o Lee tem uma carta na manga... – Shikamaru comentou.

- Pois acho que é mesmo a Tenten quem vence a disputa. – finalizou Ino.

- Eu não acho nada. Quero é decidir logo onde vamos comer. – Chouji falou.

Cara, não acredito que o pessoal está mesmo apostando em vez de apartar a briga! Haja paciência!

Só eu e a Hinata mesmo pra não nos meter nessas palhaç...!

- A-acho que a Tenten ganha.

...retiro o que eu disse.

- Sendo assim... – Sakura me olhou, entusiasmada – Sasuke-kun, você tá do nosso lado!

- Eu o quê?

- Isso mesmo! Quem perder a aposta paga um mico no meio do _shopping_!

- E se eu não quiser apostar?

- Aí, automaticamente você já perdeu! – Ino falou.

Suspirei de raiva.

- Me recuso a...!!!

- Já falei que ronca!!!

- Pára de descontar sua raiva em mim só porque não era o Neji quem tava do seu lado!!!

A morena emudeceu.

- ...o que dizia, Sasuke-kun?

- Que mico eles vão pagar?

- QUÊ??? – berrou Naruto – Isso não é justo!!! Você falou que não queria apostar!!!

- Mas a Sakura disse que eu estava do lado dela e do Shikamaru.

- Mas você não queria!!!

- Sakura decidiu por mim.

- Agora a vontade dela vale mais do que a sua, é???

- Hum... Nesse caso...

- Grrr... Espertinho!!!

- Hehe...

- Er... Sasuke-kun... Detesto admitir, mas dessa vez o Naruto tem razão...

- Quê?! Por quê?!

- Você não confirmou o que a Sakura disse. – explicou Shikamaru.

- O quê?! Mas eu...!

- Sem "mas"! – Naruto falou – Aceite os fatos e reconheça sua derrota!

Então, mais do que contrariado, tive que dançar a macarena no meio da praça de alimentação do _shopping _com o grupo que perdeu. Shikamaru baixou a música no celular dele e colocou o mais alto possível. Humilhação total... A apresentação como Bela Adormecida não vai ser nada perto disso...

Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Tenten e Chouji se esbaldaram de tanto rir...

- Da próxima vez, vocês que vão perder! – afirmou Naruto.

- He... É o que veremos! – Sakura respondeu – E Sasuke-kun, que gracinha você estava! Hihihi!

- Hunf!

Dali, fomos para um _self-service_, e depois cada um foi embora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estava quase chegando em casa. O próximo ponto seria onde eu iria descer. O sinal ficou verde, e o motorista do ônibus obviamente fez o automóvel se mexer. Porém, um ônibus da rua paralela resolveu avançar o sinal.

A gritaria foi geral e, por reflexo, fechei os olhos. Do nada, os gritos cessaram. E uma luz cegante invadiu o local.

Fiquei boquiaberto. Vários Anjos da Guarda estavam ali, com suas asas radiantes. E, claro, tudo estava paralisado.

Em pé, ao lado de onde eu estava sentado, lá estava "ela".

- Ufa... Essa foi por pouco, Sasuke-kun... A batida ia ser feia, muito feia...

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntei calmamente, como se tudo aquilo fosse muito normal, comum, banal, enfim...

- Tirar aquele ônibus do caminho, fazendo-o ir mais pra frente. Assim, esse aqui vai poder passar. E depois vamos alterar as memórias dos passageiros sobre o "quase-acidente". – ela me fitou – Mas, no seu caso, seria em vão tentar fazer isso.

Fiquei quieto por alguns segundos, e depois perguntei:

- Todos possuem Anjos da Guarda?

- Sim. Mas, quando "chega a hora" da pessoa, se é que me entende, eles não aparecem, e o acidente acontece...

Engoli em seco.

- É Deus quem determina isso?

- Aham.

- Você... Já viu Deus?

- Infelizmente, ainda não tive esse privilégio, pois nasci aqui na Terra... Mas meus pais já.

- Hum... E como Ele é?

- Meus pais dizem que é de uma formosura indescritível. – respondeu, sorrindo – Um dia eu e você O veremos face a face.

Sorri de volta.

De repente, outra dúvida me ocorreu:

- Sakura, você disse que todos têm Anjos da Guarda, certo?

- Certo.

- Mas você virou meu Anjo da Guarda há pouco tempo... E antes de você?

- Ah, sim... Bom, nem sempre ficamos protegendo a mesma pessoa a vida toda. A idade mínima pra começar a trabalhar oficialmente como Anjo da Guarda é quinze anos. Eu comecei com dezesseis, outros começaram bem depois... Mas às vezes acontece de precisarmos exercer outras funções, aí outro Anjo da Guarda é mandado pra ficar no nosso lugar... Foi o que aconteceu com você: seu antigo protetor foi designado para cuidar de algumas coisas lá no Céu, e recebi uma intimação pra proteger você. Mas também há outra forma de sermos trocados... Lembra aquilo que falei sobre o que acontece com quem usa os poderes a seu favor?

- Lembro...

- Pois então... Há esses casos também.

- Mas então... Quem me protegia antes de você?

- Não sei. Por algum motivo, meus pais não querem me contar por enquanto. Eu, hein...

- Hum...

- Sakura Haruno, iremos desfazer o congelamento do tempo agora! – um dos anjos avisou.

- Tá! – ela voltou a me olhar – Até amanhã, Sasuke-kun!

- Er... Tá.

Ninguém estranhou o fato de eu não ter sido afetado? Bom, do jeito que são organizados, já devem estar cientes disso... Só espero que eu não esteja sendo estudado sem saber... Eu, hein!

Depois de outra experiência sobrenatural, logo cheguei em casa. Mas confesso que ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de ter um Anjo da Guarda... Bom, preciso me acostumar...


	11. Interrogatório

﻿

Era a aula de Geografia do professor Ebisu. De repente, ele anunciou que faríamos um teste-surpresa em dupla, e que era pra juntarmos com o colega do lado pra fazer.

Ao meu lado, estava Sakura. Ela sorriu, juntando sua carteira com a minha.

- É boa em Geografia?

- Mais ou menos... Humanas não é bem minha área... – ela fez uma pausa, e depois continuou – Ei, nada de piadinhas infames sobre isso, hein!

- Hahahaha, eu nem tinha pensado nisso... – tive que rir, era mesmo irônico – Mas... Qual é a sua área então?

- É...!

O professor pôs o teste na nossa mesa, interrompendo-a.

- Depois do teste eu falo. – prometeu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo dizendo que não era tão boa com a matéria, Sakura tinha uma ótima base para as respostas. Eu apenas confirmava, complementando uma coisa ou outra.

Humanas era minha área.

Sendo assim, logo já tínhamos feito tudo e o professor nos liberou. No pátio, sentamos num banco qualquer.

- Nem acredito que fomos os primeiros a acabar! – exclamou, animada.

- Pois é... Mas acabamos. – dei um meio sorriso frente à alegria contagiante que a menina emanava - E pra quem disse que não era tão boa em Geografia, até que se saiu bem, hein?

- V-você acha?

- Tenho certeza. Sem dúvida, você é uma das melhores alunas da classe, senão "A" melhor.

Desde quando fico elogiando os outros assim de graça?!

- O-obrigada... – respondeu, encabulada – Eu... Quero fazer mais trabalhos em dupla com você, Sasuke-kun...

Aquele meigo sorriso me deixava sem jeito. Então, antes que meu rosto queimasse ainda mais, tratei logo de lembrá-la sobre um assunto pendente.

- Você ficou de me contar uma coisa...

- Uh? Ah, é! Minha área é Exatas! Quero ser engenheira química!

- Hum... Interessante...

- E você?

- Ah... Eu... Bom, não sei...

- Nem faz idéia?

- Fazer, faço... Mas...

- Mas...?

- O problema é o meu pai. Ele obrigou meu irmão a fazer Medicina, sendo que o maior sonho dele era ser músico, e ensinar as pessoas a tocarem violão, piano, e outros instrumentos que sempre foram o hobby dele. Minha mãe tentou conversar, mas meu pai não voltou atrás. E Itachi preferiu fazer o que o papai queria mesmo, tinha medo de brigar a ponto de ficarem anos sem se falar...

- Poxa... Que pena, Sasuke-kun... É uma situação bem complicada mesmo...

- É...

- E... O que ele quer que você faça?

- Ele não disse nada específico, mas com certeza vai ser algo de Exatas. E essa, definitivamente, não é minha área...

- Nem do seu irmão?

- He... Meu irmão é um gênio... Pode fazer qualquer faculdade que passa...

Por que estou abrindo meu coração com ela?!

Sakura me deixa tão... À vontade... Não sei por quê...

- Hum... Mas o que VOCÊ quer, Sasuke-kun?

- Ah... Eu queria ser sociólogo.

- Hahahahaha!

- Qual é a graça?

- É que isso é a sua cara, Sasuke-kun! Sempre tão observador, querendo entender o que se passa na mente das pessoas e por que elas se comportam de certas maneiras... Nossa primeira conversa começou por causa da sua mania de observação, hehe...

- Hunf! – corei de leve.

Ela riu de novo e disse, ficando séria de repente:

- Sasuke-kun, sei que é difícil, mas você não pode deixar acontecer com você o que aconteceu com seu irmão. Ele sempre será um músico reprimido. Você não quer ser um sociólogo reprimido, né?

- Não, mas o que posso fazer? Fugir de casa e correr atrás disso?

- Se for preciso, sim.

Eu a fitei, incrédulo.

- Tá falando sério?

- Bastante sério.

- Mas...!

- Seu pai é assim, mas ele te ama, certo? Pode ser que ele demore um dia ou uma década pra aceitar, mas ele vai te entender e te apoiar. Afinal, os pais querem nos ver felizes em todos os sentidos. E o profissional é um deles. Então, depois disso, seu irmão vai se sentir livre pra largar a medicina e enfim se dedicar à carreira musical.

- Você fala como se fosse simples...

- Mas NÃO é simples, e nunca será. Pense bem, Sasuke-kun: é o seu futuro. Deixe claro pro seu pai que o ama, e que não vai fazer nada por rebeldia, e sim porque quer que ele o entenda.

Fitei-a por longos segundos.

- Você é bem idealista, hein?

- Só tento ser o mais otimista possível.

- Hunf... – acabei deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Vai seguir meu conselho??? – perguntou, empolgada.

- Não sigo conselhos de gente irritante.

- Como é que é??? – ela me fuzilou com os olhos, e dei uma risada.

Ela sorriu, entendendo que aquela era minha maneira de dizer "sim".

Será que um dia vou poder fazer meu pai me entender tão fácil assim?

- Sasuke-kun...? – chamou ela, fazendo-me sair dos devaneios idealistas.

- O quê?

- Meus pais querem falar com você.

- Hã?! Como assim?!

- Eles estudam sobre aquela raridade da qual você faz parte, mas só quando têm tempo. Afinal, ser pais, trabalhadores e Anjos da Guarda ao mesmo tempo já é cansativo. Mas é um cansaço gratificante.

- E não existem anjos com a função de estudar especificamente isso?

- Não, pois é melhor estudar quem tem mais afinidade com o assunto, e quem melhor do que os Anjos da Guarda, que podem ver de perto essa raridade, hum?

- É, faz sentido... Mas por que vocês pesquisam em vez de perguntar diretamente a Deus, que sabe todas as coisas?

- O ser humano já descobriu a cura pra todas as doenças do mundo?

- Quê? Não, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Deus é onisciente, mas Ele gosta de ver a gente desvendando esses mistérios, e fica feliz quando ficamos felizes ao chegar a uma resposta. Assim como os cientistas, também queremos fazer descobertas por nós mesmos.

- Entendi...

- Hoje, meus pais pediram licença no trabalho só pra falar com você. E aí, você vai?

- Na sua casa?

- Aham.

- Tudo bem. Também quero saber o que há de errado comigo.

Depois disso, as outras duplas começaram a descer: Naruto e Lee, Ino e Shikamaru, Hinata e Tenten, Chouji e Gaara, e formamos a rodinha de conversa (sim, Gaara agora é o mais novo integrante da trupe).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando cheguei à casa de Sakura, fui recebido por seus pais.

Eu ainda não os conhecia, pois nas vezes que eu e o pessoal viemos ensaiar aqui eles estavam trabalhando.

- Prazer! Sou Iruka Haruno!

- E eu sou Anko Haruno! Como vai, rapaz?

- Bem. Obrigado.

- Por favor, sente-se! – disse a mulher de cabelo roxo (as mulheres dessa família têm fetiche por pintar o cabelo de cores tão, er, singulares?)

- Aqui, Sasuke-kun! – disse Sakura, apontando um lugar vago ao lado dela no sofá em que estava.

- Obrigado.

Confesso que esperava ser guiado até um quarto escuro, com uma tenebrosa música de suspense ao fundo, me amarrariam numa cadeira e, de repente, a luz cegante de uma lanterna iria surgir no meu rosto. Então, eu seria torturado psicologicamente até arrancarem minhas confissões (?) – é, eu sei que é muita viagem, mas depois de tanta coisa surreal e sobrenatural acontecendo bem na minha frente, não duvido de mais nada.

No outro sofá, os pais de Sakura. Iruka com um laptop em mãos, certamente para as anotações (cara, tô começando a passar do estágio de "assustado" para "apavorado"... que tipo de pergunta será que vão fazer???)

- Pode começar, amor. – disse ele.

- Beleza! Vamos lá: primeiramente, qual o seu nome completo?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tem alguma ligação com Madara Uchiha?

- Ele é meu tio por parte de pai. Por quê?

- Curiosidade. Afinal, o caso dele foi até manchete dos jornais, revistas, etc... Queríamos saber melhor sobre sua ligação com ele, se não se importar em contar.

- Ah, ele era um tio que eu gostava muito, eu era meio apegado a ele... Até que... Bem, vocês sabem...

- Eu não sei a história dele. – comentou Sakura.

- O caso foi abafado. – explicou Iruka.

- É. Os Uchiha não queriam o nome manchado por causa dele. – continuei – E... Pagaram certas quantias pra não tocarem mais no assunto...

- Mas... O que ele fez, Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura, respeite, ele não quer mais falar disso! – repreendeu a mãe – Depois eu te conto.

- Não. – falei – Tudo bem, deixa que eu conto.

- Ah... Então, tá.

Respirei fundo antes de começar:

- Meu tio era um médico de renome. Os Uchihas devem ser renomados em qualquer profissão, aliás... – comentei com desgosto, e voltei ao assunto – Ele era bem-sucedido. Bem-sucedido até demais pro pouco tempo de carreira que tinha. Meu pai, que é policial, já tinha começado a desconfiar, mas não queria acreditar. Então, pra se certificar, aproveitou quando foi visitar o irmão pra pegar a chave da casa dele, tirar o molde e mandar fazer uma cópia depois. Assim, no fim-de-semana que meu tio precisou viajar pra um congresso, ele foi até a casa dele e, com a ajuda de outros peritos, grampeou o telefone. E foi através disso que descobriram que ele chefiava um dos grupos de traficantes de drogas que a polícia vinha tentando deter há tempos, a Akatsuki, e descobrir a identidade da pessoa que ficava no comando, apelidada de Tobi. O chefe era tão cruel que, se algum cliente demorasse pra pagar, passando do prazo estipulado, ele ordenava a execução do mesmo. E com a exigência de que tudo parecesse ser apenas um acidente, quando na verdade era um homicídio friamente calculado. – fiz uma pausa, encontrando o olhar arregalado de Sakura, e prossegui – Meu pai ficou chocado e angustiado quando descobriu. Estava caçando seu próprio irmão. E, às vezes, lhe confidenciava qual seria a próxima emboscada que a polícia armaria pra pegar o Tobi, afinal, confiava plenamente nele. Então, meu pai escolheu ficar do lado da justiça e participou da operação que o prendeu. Meu tio o ameaçou de morte, jurou vingança, dez anos se passaram e nada. Ele continua preso.

- Detendo o líder, rapidamente deteram os outros integrantes da Akatsuki... – Anko comentou.

- Sim. Uns foram presos, uns foram mortos em combate com a polícia, e alguns ainda estão soltos por aí porque estão desaparecidos. A polícia vem trabalhando pra encontrá-los, mas já faz dez anos... Alguns até já desistiram da busca... – suspirei – É isso.

- Você tinha quantos anos quando ele foi preso? – indagou Iruka.

- Seis anos. Claro que, na época, eu não entendia direito porque o tio que eu tanto gostava estava atrás das grades, nem por que os colegas de classe se afastaram de mim, dizendo que os pais mandaram eles fazerem isso. O único que não se afastou de mim foi... – acabei sorrindo de leve – O Naruto. Graças a ele, todos entenderam que não era porque o meu tio era um "cara mau" que eu também seria e, aos poucos, voltaram a falar comigo. Mas o mais próximo sempre foi o Naruto. Na 5ª série veio a Hinata, mas não é a mesma coisa... Meu laço com o Naruto...! – parei quando vi os largos sorrisos que faiscavam "que gracinha de amizade!" – Me perdoem... Acabei fugindo do assunto...

- Sem problemas. – garantiu Anko – Precisamos saber o máximo sobre você pra seguirmos com nossos estudos.

Engoli em seco, atordoado por lembrar repentinamente que estava sendo objeto de estudo.

- Seu depoimento está sendo gravado no meu laptop. – disse Iruka – Desculpa por não avisar antes, esqueci. Vamos continuar?

- Er... Tá, mas... Antes posso pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Poderia cortar o que eu falei sobre o Naruto? É algo que, definitivamente, não precisa ficar registrado... Vos imploro!

Meu tom dramático fez todos caírem na gargalhada.

- Que orgulho é esse, moleque?! – dizia Anko, aos risos – Não se preocupe, guardaremos sigilo absoluto! Ninguém além de mim e do meu marido vai ouvir sua declaração de amizade eterna, tá bem?

- Mãe!!!

- Hahahaha, não resisti!

- Agradeço. – falei, esboçando um sorriso constrangido.

- Mas é sério, Sasuke-kun, só eles vão ouvir. Meus pais estudam os humanos raros voluntariamente e, por isso, não precisam contar exatamente tudo que descobrem quando algum curioso pergunta.

- Ufa... Menos mal... – dramatizei de novo, fazendo-os rir outra vez.

E até eu acabei rindo agora. Mas só porque fiquei aliviado com a certeza de que ninguém mais – principalmente o Naruto – ouviria aquela coisa melosa que falei! Sou orgulhoso demais pra isso. Fora que é divertido deixá-lo em dúvida quanto à reciprocidade do sentimento fraternal dele por mim.

As perguntas que se seguiram foram sobre as profissões dos meus pais, meus hobbys, enfim, assuntos mais leves.

Após a sessão de perguntas, Anko me ofereceu bolo, biscoitos e suco, e fiquei ali com a família Haruno falando de banalidades.

Quando vimos, já tinha se passado quase duas horas desde que cheguei. Eu tinha ido em casa almoçar, tomar banho e vim pra cá.

- Foi bom te conhecer, Sasuke. – Iruka falou, já na porta comigo.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Volte sempre! – convidou Anko.

- Menos, mãe, ou vai assustá-lo...

- Menos nada! – ela sorriu, marota – Ou vai dizer que não gostou da idéia?

- M-mãe!!! – a face dela ganhou um tom escarlate.

- Hehehe, brincadeira... Obrigada pela gentileza em vir, Sasuke.

- Não há de quê.

- Sakura, acompanhe ele até o ponto.

- Q-quê?!

- Anda, menina! Obedeça a sua mãe!

- Mas que coisa é essa pra eu obed...?

- Apenas vá! – a mulher disse, empurrando a filha praticamente em cima de mim.

- Tá, tá! Eu, hein...

Então, nós caminhamos até meu ponto de ônibus.

Lá, ela disse:

- Não liga pra minha mãe não, tá? Ela é meio doida assim mesmo... Hehe... Muito contraste com o meu pai, que é tão sereno...

- Tudo bem. Convivo com um boçal de nascença há anos. Sou expert em lidar com doidos, não se preocupe. Sua mãe é pouco perto "daquele ser".

- Hehe... O Naruto, né?

- ...hunf.

- Mudando de assunto, Sasuke-kun... Er... Eu... Queria perguntar algo, mas não sei se devo...

- Fale logo antes que meu ônibus chegue.

- Bem... É que... Seu pai... Ele... Ele quer que Itachi seja o que seu tio Madara não foi, né? Insistindo pra ele fazer medicina e tal... – disse, fitando o chão.

- Isso mesmo. – levantei seu queixo devagar – Você é mais esperta do que eu imaginava, Sakura. – ela fitava meu rosto, surpreendida, e eu sorri, soltando-a.

- Então... Isso é mais um motivo pra você seguir meu conselho, Sasuke-kun. Claro, se quiser.

- Shhh... Fica na sua. Faço o que quiser da minha vida.

- Eu sei. Mas pense com carinho.

- Já não falei pra ficar quieta?

- Olha a grosseria, garoto!

- Hunf... Irritante!

- Ora, seu...!!!

- Opa, meu ônibus! – falei, fazendo o sinal pra ele parar.

- Ninguém te merece, Sasuke Uchiha!

- Idem, Sakura Haruno!

Enquanto eu subia...

- Hehe... Até amanhã!

Virei-me para ela, sorrindo de canto enquanto assentia.

Foi tudo mais calmo do que eu esperava, e os pais da Sakura são legais. Será que vão descobrir logo por que sou um humano raro?

Ao mesmo tempo que anseio pela resposta, tenho medo de sabê-la.


	12. Química

Quando cheguei em casa, fui até meu quarto, larguei a mochila em cima da cama e peguei um certo porta-retrato.

- Por que, tio? Por quê? – murmurei comigo mesmo.

Coloquei no lugar e fui fazer os deveres do colégio pra me distrair. E percebi que estava boiando justamente em... Química.

- Mãe que me pariu! E agora??? A _expert_ nessa matéria é a...!

Interrompi minha própria fala.

Sakura... O que será que está fazendo agora? Será que está bem?

Hunf, é claro que ela está bem! Acabei de vê-la! Por que não estaria? Aposto que está é uma maravilha, afinal, daqui a duas semanas tem um teste onde vou me ferrar e ela vai gabaritar...

Droga, sempre consegui me virar, mas dessa vez está complicado mesmo... Será que devo pedir ajuda a ela?

NÃO! Não, não, não e NÃO, o que estou pensando??? Já engoli demais meu orgulho por causa dessa garota, e se eu engolir mais um pouco juro que vou engasgar!!! Tenho que armar pra que ELA se compadeça e ofereça ajuda, mas... Como?

* * *

- Como?! Você me fez sair do conforto do meu sofá pra atender a porcaria do telefone por causa disso?!

- É! Você tem que me ajudar, Naruto! E só estou me rebaixando te pedindo ajuda por causa do desespero! Cadê aqueles seus lapsos de genialidade???

- Eles vêm do nada!

- Ah... Droga!

- Vou pensar num jeito e depois te ligo, beleza?

- Beleza. Também vou pensando.

Mal desliguei, o telefone logo tocou.

- Já?!

- Depois que comecei a comer o ramen da mamãe, a luz veio!

- Uma luz no fim do ramen, ou melhor, no início do ramen! – comentei, abismado.

- Isso aí!

- Tá, tá, que seja: manda ver!

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando Sakura adentrou a sala de aula...

- É agora, Naruto! – sussurrei para o loiro de pé em frente à minha carteira.

- Oh, mas que cara é essa de quem comeu e não degustou, meu amigo?

É "não gostou", sua anta!

- Oh, idiota, não é da sua conta!

- Diga-me, amigo, que papel é esse onde tanto escreves?

- É aquela esplêndida lista de exercícios de Química!

- E em que questão tu estás?

- OH!!! – caprichei na expressão de angústia e desamparo – Ainda na primeira!

- AINDA??? – Naruto era a própria encarnação do espanto – Por acaso você... Não sabe fazer??? VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUÍMICA, SASUKE???

Sakura, que tinha sentado atrás de mim, disse:

- Está com dificuldade em Química, Sasuke-kun?

- Eeeu? Há! Até parece!

- Olha o orgulho, hein!

- Putz, Sasuke, assim você estraga o plano e...! – interrompi o imbecil dando-lhe um potente chute na perna – AAAI!!!

- Esse Naruto, sempre falando besteira... – tentei disfarçar.

- Seu maldito! Só não te xingo por respeito à sua mãe, porque a dona Mikoto é muito gente boa!

- Hunf...

Hinata adentra a sala com Tenten.

- Naruto-kun, por que está segurando a sua perna?

- O doente do Sasuke me agrediu! Agora vou mancar até o fim da eternidade!

- Que exagero... – falei, bufando.

- Se vai mancar por um tempo mesmo... – começou Sakura - ...tenho certeza de que "alguém" não hesitaria em te ajudar a andar – disse, finalizando com uma piscadinha para a Hyuuga. Esta corou no mesmo instante.

Naruto olhou em sua direção, corando também. Mas depois sorriu e falou:

- Quer dar um passeio comigo até a enfermaria, Hinata? Não vai ser tão fascinante, mas... S-se quiser me acompanhar...

Arregalei os olhos. Era inacreditável!

Hinata ficou tão surpresa que demorou para responder, sorrindo de volta:

- T-tudo bem... Vamos...

Assisti, boquiaberto, Naruto se apoiando em Hinata.

- Quem diria... – Tenten comentou – Será que um dia também vou ter sorte no amor? – e guardou o lugar dela e o da amiga, saindo em seguida para beber água.

- Acho que vou me aposentar da minha função atual e passar a ser Cupido. O que acha, Sasuke-kun?

- Você seria um Cupido muito eficaz. – admiti, ainda sob efeito da incredulidade.

- Hahahaha, mas tudo começou com seu chute... Você, em vez de flecha, usaria os pés, e seria conhecido como "O Cupido da Bicuda!" – e ela começou a gargalhar.

- Hunf... Engraçadinha...- foi quando me ocorreu uma coisa – P-peraí: não vai me dizer que Cupidos realmente...???

- Hehehe, não, não existem Cupidos... Mas não faz mal culpar um "Cupido imaginário" quando não damos sorte no amor.

- Hum... Mas existem outros tipos de anjo, né?

- Sim. Mas, mudando de assunto: viu como é fácil pedir ajuda?

- Hein?!

- O Naruto pediu ajuda à Hinata numa boa... Você armou todo um esquema só pra não precisar me pedir aulas de Química, né?

Abaixei os olhos, respondendo com o silêncio.

De repente, senti uma mão sobre meu rosto. Uma mão macia e gentil. Fitei Sakura, encontrando aqueles olhos esmeralda cheios de ternura.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez não vou exigir um pedido oficial. Mas espero que um dia você me peça ajuda diretamente.

E o calor de seu toque sumiu do meu rosto.

Virei para frente, ainda sob efeito daquele calor. E também daquelas palavras. Como essa menina consegue me deixar tão sem-reação???

Achei melhor deixar isso pra lá e prestar atenção na aula, que acabara de começar.

A partir desse dia, tive que me revezar entre os ensaios da peça e os estudos com Sakura, que aconteciam ora na minha casa, ora na dela.

E foi assim, até chegar a véspera do teste.

Na saída do colégio, quando fomos até o ponto, estranhei quando Sakura fez sinal pra um ônibus que nunca pegávamos pra ir pra casa dela. Mas não questionei.

Ali, sentados lado a lado, falei:

- Hoje, vamos fazer uma revisão, né? Por isso você achou melhor não ter ensaio da peça hoje, pra ter mais tempo de estudar...

- Hihihihi...

- Qual é a graça?

- Você é tão bobinho, Sasuke-kun...

- Hã?! Por q...?

- Apenas cale a boca.

- Hunf... Nem queria mesmo saber...

- Imagiiina... – debochou.

Minutos depois, Sakura fez o sinal, descemos e eu a segui. Ela parou em frente a uma churrascaria.

- Sakura, mas o q...?!

- Vem! – me interrompeu, puxando-me pela mão.

Adentramos, até que avistei uma mesa com nosso grupo de amigos: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee e Gaara.

Ao me ver, todos começaram a gritar, eufóricos: "Sa-su-ke! Sa-su-ke! Sa-su-ke!". Naruto e Hinata seguravam um cartaz com os dizeres "FORÇA, SASUKE!". Ao meu lado, Sakura também gritava meu nome. E nem preciso dizer que TODO o restaurante parou pra assistir aquela baderna...

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo??? – perguntei, em meio aos berros, já morto de vergonha.

- Putz... Depois o burro sou eu... – brincou Naruto – Bota sua mente sagaz pra funcionar, cara!

- Olha, eu só sei que tenho um teste de Química amanhã e... E eu não deveria estar aqui! Por que justo hoje??? Por q...??? – antes de terminar, levei um tapa na cabeça – Ai, Sakura!

- Sasuke-kun, você passou esses dias todos estudando. E eu pude acompanhar de perto seu esforço. Todos nós estamos torcendo por você. Já fez sua parte. Hoje é dia de relaxar. Então, aproveite!

Fiquei mais do que impressionado. Nunca esperaria por isso.

- Nossa... E-eu... Nem sei o que dizer... Quem teve a idéia?

- A Sakura, lógico! – entregou Ino, sorrindo marotamente.

Sakura sorriu também, sem-graça, com a face ruborizando.

- Ela falou comigo e com a Ino por telefone... – Hinata explicou – E ela veio falar com todo mundo num desses recreios que você resolveu ficar na biblioteca estudando.

- Pegamos um ônibus que faz um caminho mais rápido pra chegar aqui, pra garantir que íamos chegar antes de vocês... E aqui estamos! – Naruto finalizou – Palmas pra ele, pessoal!

Nota mental: esganar Naruto. Pois não só o povo da nossa mesa, mas o de TODAS as mesas começou a me aplaudir. Alguns até de pé. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas sabia muito bem onde queria acertar um tapa. O rosto de Naruto que me aguarde.

Quando sentei, encarei todos, um por um, e enfim consegui falar:

- Obrigado. De verdade. Em toda a minha vida, nunca tinha recebido todo esse apoio de tantos... Bem... – sorri, sem jeito – Amigos.

De repente, ouvi uma fungada e minha voz repetindo o que acabei de falar.

- Naruto??? O que é isso???

- Desculpa, não deu pra segurar as lágrimas e...!

- DANE-SE as suas lágrimas, me refiro à droga desse gravador!!!

- Ah! É que não é todo dia que vemos Sasuke Uchiha agradecendo alguém, né, então não pude deixar de registrar a prova de que você tem coração!

Todos riram, e murmurei:

- Mãe que me pariu...

- Ei, ei, Sakura-san! – chamou Lee – Sabe, também ando tendo dificuldade em algumas matérias e... Bem... Será que...?

- Iiiih, pode esquecer! – disse Ino – Você não vê que só rola "química" entre ela e o Sasuke? Hihihihihi!

Bufei.

- Ino!!! – a Haruno exclamou, vermelha.

- Hehe, brincadeirinha!

- Hunf! – ela sorriu e estapeou de leve a amiga.

Então, começamos a comer e conversar. Ficamos ali um bom tempo, até que tivemos que ir embora.

Ao se despedir, Sakura segurou meu rosto e ordenou, severa:

- Nem pense em pegar no livro hoje! Continue nesse processo de relaxamento!

- Mas...!

- Promete?

- Putz...

- PROMETE?

Suspirei, derrotado.

- ...prometo.

- Isso! Bom garoto!

- Não fale como se eu fosse seu cachorrinho!

- Hahahahaha... Não é isso, mas é quase!

- Ah, não me enche!

Ela riu de novo, e foi até Ino. Iria dormir na casa dela hoje.

Por incrível que pareça, foi assim que passei a véspera de um teste importantíssimo. Só a Sakura mesmo pra armar essas coisas...

Mas, enquanto penso nisso na volta pra casa, acabo deixando um sorriso de canto escapar sorrateiramente em meu rosto... É inevitável...

Uma semana depois, recebi o resultado do teste. Foi uma das maiores notas.

E estava cada vez mais perto a fatídica encenação no Festival Cultural. Kakashi-sensei estava gostando dos ensaios (e ai dele se não gostasse, ou eu tacava seus preciosos livrinhos na fogueira!).

Foi quando o sensei, após adentrar a sala (atrasado, pra variar), fez um anúncio:

- Turma, antes da aula, gostaria de informar que, essa semana, teremos excursão!

A alegria foi geral.

E até mesmo eu gosto de excursões. São interessantes.

- Vamos ficar de quinta-feira até domingo na cidade histórica de Suna.

- Ih, onde o Gaara nasceu! – disse Naruto.

- É. Ela fica a alguns quilômetros daqui, e vamos seguir um planejamento pra visitar pontos turísticos, reservas, entre outras coisas, pois é um trabalho que envolverá várias disciplinas: a minha (Literatura), a do professor Gai (Biologia), a do professor Asuma (História), a da professora Shizune (Sociologia) e a do professor Ebisu (Geografia). Ficaremos hospedados numa pousada. Mas precisamos da contribuição financeira de vocês para pagar, e claro, da autorização de seus pais. Ah, e não esqueçam que, na quinta-feira seguinte, é o dia da peça, hein!

Terminado o recado, a aula começou.

Os dias passaram, até que chegou a véspera do dia da excursão.

No recreio, como fui o primeiro a enfrentar a fila da cantina e comprar meu lanche, fiquei sentado num dos bancos do pátio esperando todo mundo (detesto admitir, mas eles estão mesmo virando meus amigos, ainda mais depois daquele dia do churrasco...).

E lá estava eu, sossegado, comendo meu hambúrguer, quando uma silhueta feminina sentou-se ao meu lado. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar.

- Oi... – sussurrou sensualmente perto do meu rosto... Perigosamente perto...

Resolvi encará-la.

Hum... Eu a conheço de vista... Essa ruiva fica me olhando de um jeito insinuante quando preciso ficar no colégio à tarde (e agora estou ficando com mais freqüência por causa dos ensaios da peça).

Afastei-me e falei:

- O que você quer?

- Me chamo Karin, e quero te conhecer melhor, Sasuke...

- Uau, que mágico. Mas eu não quero. Cai fora.

- Ô poço de delicadeza! Eu imaginava que você fosse frio e sério, mas não pensei que pudesse ser tanto!

- Agora que já teve sua decepção, pode se retirar.

- Me retirar? – falou, rindo de um jeito, como posso dizer, "safadinho" – Assim que as coisas ficam mais interessantes.

A encarei de novo, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela tirou os óculos devagar e, aproximando-se do meu ouvido, avisou:

- Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. Sabe que estou de olho em você há muito tempo. – ao terminar, mordiscou minha orelha, fazendo-me virar a cabeça bruscamente, mas ela já tinha se afastado.

Riu consigo mesma, voltou a colocar os óculos e saiu andando rebolando pelo pátio até os outros três que, suponho eu, são seus amigos: um ruivo grandão, um cara de cabelo prateado e uma garota de cabelo lilás-azulado.

Não estava acreditando. Nem a Ino, no auge de sua falta de noção, foi tão atirada assim.

Fiquei tão pasmo que não tirei os olhos dela.

Karin. Algo me diz que essa ruiva atirada ainda vai me trazer muitos problemas...

Só me recuperei do baque ao levar um tapa no ombro.

- Ai! Pô, Naruto!

- Tá dando em cima daquela menina, é??? Qual é a sua???

- Não tô dando em cima de ninguém, seu mané!!!

- Então, que explicação você dá pra aquele olhar "preciso-de-um-babador" quando a gente chegou??? – Lee perguntou.

Olhei em volta, e vi que todos estavam lá. Sakura estava de costas, apertando com tanta força seu hambúrguer que com certeza já estava amassado, e Ino, Hinata e Tenten preocupadas, olhando-a e falando alguma coisa.

- Ei... O que há com elas?

- Tá de brincadeira, né?! – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Não, não tô! O que foi?

Os quatro (Chouji estava junto) se entreolharam.

De repente, um furacão, digo, uma menina tão enfurecida que parecia um furacão surgiu na frente deles.

- Quem é ela, Sasuke-kun???

- C-calma, Sakura-chan! – pediu Hinata, em vão.

- "Ela" quem?!

- Sua "peguetezinha", ou seja lá o que for!!!

- Karin?! Minha "peguete"?! Sai pra lá!!! Não quero nada com ela!!!

- Todo mundo viu você babando pra cima dela!!! E saiba que tive o horror de olhar pra vocês POR ACASO justamente quando ela... Quando ela... Argh!!!

- Hã?!

- ODEIO VOCÊS!!!

E saiu batendo o pé, furiosa.

- Sakura-chaaaaaan! – gritou Hinata, indo atrás dela.

- Sakura, amiga! Não fica assim! – gritou Ino, fazendo o mesmo.

- Sakuraaaa! – gritou Tenten, indo atrás delas.

Pisquei rápido diversas vezes.

- O que... Foi... Isso? – perguntei pausadamente, ainda assustado.

- Er... Sasuke... Até o Naruto percebeu... – disse Shikamaru.

- Percebeu o quê??? Falem logo!!!

- Nunca notou que a Sakura é caidinha por você?

Arregalei os olhos, mais do que admirado.

- Co... Como??? – gaguejei, incrédulo.

- Putz, depois fala de mim... – Naruto reclamou.

- Ela é super a fim de você, e não é de hoje! – disse Lee – Droga... Justo quando achei ter encontrado o amor da minha vida... Tive que me conformar... Ou melhor, ainda tenho, porque não consegui por completo...

Eu ainda estava processando a informação...

POR QUE EU NUNCA PERCEBI???

E, pra completar, descobri há pouco tempo que Sakura é meu Anjo da Guarda! Como assim??? O que está havendo que de repente caem tantas revelações bombásticas sobre a minha cabeça???

Putz... O que vou fazer???

De repente, Ino, Hinata e Tenten voltaram.

- Já expliquei que é a Karin quem te dá mole, e isso há algum tempo já, mas ela cismou que vocês têm um caso... – disse Ino.

- É? E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Vai falar com ela, caramba!!!

- O quê?! Eu?! Nem você ela quis escutar, quanto mais eu, que é quem ela mais odeia agora!

- Só me responda uma coisa: você se importa dela te odiar? – Hinata perguntou.

Essa me pegou de surpresa...

Por fim, disse:

- N... Não sei...

- Mas e agora, onde ela tá??? – Lee perguntou.

- Ah, foi pra cobertura do colégio... Disse que queria espairecer ali... – Tenten respondeu.

Todos me olharam, sugestivos.

- ...vocês não podem me obrigar a...!

O olhar de todos se tornou mais feroz do que nunca.

- Aaaaah, fala sério! Não devo satisfação nenhuma àquela doida! Não me encham o saco! – respondi, levantando-me e saindo de perto.

.

.

.

**Ui! Sasuke revoltz mode on, HOHOHO, ADOOOOOORO! ;9**

**Com a chegada de uma personagem tão fogosa, as coisas tinham que começar a esquentar, né??? XD**

**Olha, gente, queria deixar bem claro que NÃO ODEIO A KARIN. Morro de rir com ela, e acho que sua existência só reforça SasuSaku no mangá, HUHUHU! :D**

**Agora, será que a presença dela vai reforçar SasuSaku aqui??? Sasuke vai mesmo deixar Sakura sozinha depois da visão traumática que teve??? Eita... =O**

**Quanto aos outros tipos de anjo, isso será explicado depois... Mas preparem seus corações pro próximo capítulo! *_____________***


	13. Excursão Parte 1

É claro que eu iria falar com Sakura. Mas ninguém precisava saber. Não daria esse gostinho a eles. Já engoli meu orgulho demais ultimamente, e justo por causa dela: Sakura.

Mas o que eu argumentei era verdade: realmente, eu não devia dar satisfação nenhuma a ela. Porém...

...me incomodava a possibilidade dela me odiar.

Peguei o elevador, e lá fui eu. Encontrei Sakura olhando o céu, apoiando as mãos na grade. Estava de costas pra mim, e por isso não me viu.

Andei sorrateiramente até ela. Quando estávamos a poucos metros de distância, falei:

- Sakura?

Ela deu um pulo, assustada, e virou-se pra mim. Estava chorando, e rapidamente começou a enxugar as lágrimas.

- O-o que faz aqui???

- Queria saber o motivo do seu "showzinho" lá em baixo. Que ataque histérico foi aquele?

- Por que se importa???

- Hunf...

- Viu??? Nem tem resposta! Por que não volta pros braços daquela "Karen" e...!

- "Karin".

- Dane-se como se fala!!! Foi ridículo o que ela fez!!!

- Ridículo? – me aproximei e, com o rosto muito próximo do dela, perguntei – E se fosse você no lugar dela? Seria ridículo?

Ela ruborizou.

- O-o que está insinuando???

- Insinuando? Nada. Estou é AFIRMANDO: você está morta de ciúmes.

- Eu??? Que absurdo é esse??? Por que eu teria ciúmes de você???

- Preciso mesmo responder?

O rubor dela piorou.

- Hunf... Sai da frente!!! – ela disse, tentando passar por mim, mas não deixei.

Aprisionei-a entre meus braços ao empurrá-la levemente contra a grade, apoiando minhas mãos ali.

- Não tem motivo pra tanta raiva. A Karin não faz meu tipo. Entendeu? O que você viu eu preferia que ninguém tivesse visto, ou melhor, que nem tivesse acontecido. E eu nem devia estar aqui, te dando satisfação, mas estou. – ela me olhava, surpresa e vermelha, muito vermelha – Então, pára de bobeira e vamos descer.

Libertei-a dos meus braços e me virei, andando em direção à saída. Ouvi alguns passos. Curtos, mas pelo menos ela estava mesmo vindo.

O Anjo da Guarda que se apaixonara por mim...

Corei ao lembrar da revelação do dia. Ainda estava digerindo a novidade (bom, pros outros não é novidade nenhuma, mas pra mim...).

Voltamos à roda de amigos, mas ainda tinha um clima estranho entre eu e Sakura. Um clima que continuou até o fim das aulas.

Naquela tarde não haveria ensaio da peça. Cada um foi pra casa arrumar as malas pra excursão.

* * *

Chegamos ao colégio (nosso ponto de encontro) no horário normal de aula, já que estudávamos de manhã mesmo, e sentamos em dupla no ônibus.

As duplas seriam as de sempre, se não fosse o fato da Ino e do Shikamaru sentarem juntos. E acabou que foi: eles, eu e Naruto, Hinata e Tenten, Chouji e Gaara, e... Lee e Sakura.

Eu estava lá na frente, e ela lá atrás, mas de vez em quando me dava uma vontade incontrolável de olhar e ver o que estava acontecendo... E lá estava ela, com o semblante triste, mas volta e meia sorria por causa de alguma besteira que o Lee falava.

Tsc... Tenho que parar de olhar... Tenho que parar de olhar... Tenho que...

- Pára de olhar!

- Cala a boca, Naruto!

- Cara, ainda não acredito que você NUNCA tinha percebido... Por quê???

Corei de leve.

- Pô... Depois do dia que fomos na pizzaria...

- Hã?! Que dia?

- Ah, foi logo no começo do ano... Ela estava morrendo de vergonha porque nunca tinha saído sozinha com um garoto... Então, quando ela ficava meio assim perto de mim... Eu jurava que era sem segundas intenções, que era só vergonha mesmo... Eu meio que "bloqueei" meu "sensor de mulher apaixonada por perto"...

- He... Justo você, que tem tantas no currículo...

- Cala a boca! Não tem graça!

- Eu não disse que era engraçado, apenas irônico alguém com tanta experiência no assunto não perceber dessa vez...

- É... Mas isso foi esse ano. A Hinata, há ANOS...

- Tá, tá, não precisa continuar!

- Hehehe... Seu ponto fraco, hein?

- Hunf... Cala a boca também!

- Tá gostando dela?

O rosto de repente escarlate o entregou.

- A-acho que sim...

- Então, por que não se declara?

- Bom... Você sabe muito bem de quem ela é prima, né...

- Sei. E daí?

- E daí??? Eles são de uma família tradicional! Não tem casamento arranjado, mas os pais querem sempre as filhas com homens mais, como posso dizer, "conceituados". Eu sou uma negação nos estudos, nem sei como passo de ano...

- Verdade...

- Sasuke!!!

- Desculpa... Continua.

- Então... Eles só vão deixar a Hinata namorar um cara que eles aprovem. E não sei se já notou, mas o Neji observa tudo o que a Hinata faz... Provavelmente vai contar tudo pro pai dela depois, já que ela é órfã de mãe...

- Sim... A mãe dela morreu no parto da irmã, Hanabi... E isso fez o Sr. Hyuuga ficar mais super-protetor ainda...

- Pois é... Por mim, já teria gritado aos quatro ventos que a amo... Mas asism não dá, né?

- Nossa...

- Que foi?

- Nunca pensei que te ouviria falando desse jeito... Parece até que tem maturidade!

- No dia que você se apaixonar de verdade, vai entender, tá??? – e ele virou o rosto pra janela, contemplando a paisagem lá fora.

Me apaixonar de verdade?

Aquela vontade incontrolável surgiu outra vez. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas não agüentei e olhei de novo: a feição de Sakura havia mudado, e ela estava realmente feliz, se divertindo conversando com o Lee.

Que raiva!

Mas não tenho por quê ter raiva... Ela que se divirta com quem quiser! Que se dane!

* * *

Enfim chegamos à pousada. Os professores guiaram os meninos pra um lado, e as professoras guiaram as meninas pra outro. Mas, antes disso, Kakashi disse:

- Vocês tem meia-hora pra arrumar as coisas! Depois, vamos tomar o café-da-manhã que prepararam pra nós aqui e partir pros passeios!

E assim fizemos.

Todos os professores envolvidos nas disciplinas que teriam a ver com a excursão estavam lá, sendo nossos guias e monitores. Anotamos o que falavam em cadernos.

Hoje, visitamos um museu, almoçamos, visitamos uma reserva florestal, fizemos um piquenique ali mesmo, e depois continuamos por lá, subindo uma trilha que havia por perto e que dava pro topo de uma montanha. Seria nosso último passeio do dia.

E Sakura só me evitando... Agora, posso afirmar que é mais por vergonha do que... Bem... Por gostar de mim.

Logo fomos avisados que a trilha que faríamos até o topo era traiçoeira, que havia vários caminhos e que quem não prestasse atenção poderia se perder.

Já tínhamos passado da metade do caminho quando ouvi Ino gritando:

- Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura sumiu!

Gelei.

- Como assim??? – ele perguntou, muito preocupado.

- Ela... Ela... Aaaaaaahhh, é tudo culpa minha! – dizia, aos prantos.

- Calma, amor, calma... – falou Shikamaru – Se não se acalmar, não vai conseguir explicar o que aconteceu, e vamos demorar pra encontrá-la...

Ela respirou fundo.

- Quando... Quando a gente estava indo até aquele lugar que se dividia em duas trilhas... E-ela... Ela disse que o tênis estava desamarrado... E que ia amarrar... Eu disse que ia esperá-la... Mas ela disse que não precisava... E eu... Eu fui idiota e deixei ela lá! Ela com certeza foi pro outro lado!

- Mas só agora você avisa??? Já faz quinze minutos que passamos por lá!!!

- E-eu sei! – falou, com o choro voltando a ficar mais intenso – Mas minha mãe me ligou, comecei a falar com ela no celular, depois liguei pra minha prima, e só dei falta da Sakura quando desliguei!

- Ai, meu Deus...

- O que vamos fazer??? – Naruto perguntou, aflito.

- Um pequeno grupo vem comigo, e os outros continuam seguindo aqui. Cadê os monitores que deviam ficar lá atrás???

- Eu... – disse Kurenai-sensei – Passei mal na hora que Sakura foi amarrar o tênis, e fui até uma árvore vomitar... Como eu sabia o caminho certo, segui achando que Sakura tinha ido com os outros...

- Tá... Sasuke, Naruto, Lee e Shikamaru, venham comigo!

- Sim! – respondemos em uníssono.

Quando chegamos ao outro caminho, descobrimos que este se subdividia em três.

- Putz... E agora??? – bradou Lee.

- Vão em duplas. Eu vou sozinho. – falei.

- Tem certeza? – o sensei perguntou.

- Sim. Já fui escoteiro, sei me virar em lugar cheio de árvore.

- Hum... Nesse caso... Shikamaru, vá com Naruto. Vamos, Lee!

Comecei a correr, gritando por ela.

Droga... Droga, sua idiota... Como pôde se perder assim???

Eu estava tão cego de preocupação que nem notei pra onde estava seguindo. E por pouco não dei de cara numa árvore. Árvore imensa, por sinal. Ela estava na parte direita da trilha, naquela parte inclinada de uma montanha, cheia de outras árvores e arbustos. Na parte esquerda, havia a outra trilha, mas numa altura mais elevada, e por isso tinha vegetação cobrindo a "parede" ao meu lado. Shikamaru e Naruto estavam ali. Kakashi e Lee estavam numa altura maior ainda em relação aonde eu estava.

Se eu fosse tentar andar por essa inclinação e chegasse ao final, encontraria uma altura mortal... Porque eu lembro que, quando subimos por aquela "trilha única" lá embaixo, olhei pra cima e me surpreendi com a altura da "parede" que vi ao meu lado...

Mas... Peraí: Sakura é meu Anjo da Guarda, certo?

E se eu correr perigo...

Sim. É um plano arriscado, eu sei. Mas é o único jeito de achar a Sakura logo.

Fui descendo, me apoiando nos troncos e nos arbustos, até que cheguei na beira. Olhei pra baixo: a queda seria mais mortal do que eu imaginava.

Mas eu faria isso por ela.

Mas... Por que eu me arriscaria tanto assim???

De repente, as palavras de Naruto ecoaram em minha mente.

"No dia que você se apaixonar de verdade, vai entender, tá???"

Sorri ironicamente. Quem diria que eu teria que passar por uma situação dessas pra descobrir que estava amando...

É, Naruto... Agora eu entendo seu medo de se arriscar...

Parei de olhar lá pra baixo. Fechei os olhos.

Era agora ou nunca.

Me joguei. Sentia a pressão sobre meu corpo. E, de repente, sentia estar levitando.

Alguém me abraçava por trás, voando comigo. Tive que sorrir vitorioso.

- Oi, Sakura.

- Hunf!

Ela voou comigo até uma gruta. E o tempo, que ela tinha parado, voltou a fluir.

Pela primeira vez desde o incidente com Karin, nos encaramos. Olho no olho.

O olhar de Sakura era de uma fúria sem par.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO, É??? LOUCO??? POR QUE SE JOGOU??? HEIN??? E SE EU NÃO EXISTISSE???

- Mas foi justamente por isso que me joguei. Senão, sabe-se lá quando ia achar você... Se é que ia achar.

- Grrr... Qual o seu problema???

- VOCÊ é o meu problema!!! – gritei, colocando pra fora minha indignação.

- Q-quê?!

Me aproximei, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Tem noção do que fez, Sakura??? Você fala de mim, mas sua falta de atenção quase... Quase... – tomei coragem de falar – Quase te fez sumir pra sempre!!! E se você não fosse um anjo??? MEU anjo??? Qual seria o jeito mais rápido de te encontrar, hein??? Me diz!!!

- S-sasuke-kun...

- A Ino veio chorando dizer que você tinha se perdido!!! Sabe o monte de coisas que passou pela minha cabeça??? Argh! – suspirei, cansado de falar tão alterado.

Soltei seus ombros, e pus uma mão na testa. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e voltei a encará-la.

- Nunca mais seja tão desatenta. NUNCA. Entendeu???

Ouvimos uma trovejada. E em seguida os primeiros pingos de chuva a cair.

Sakura continuava muda diante do meu estouro.

- Você... – voltei a falar – Você... Me deixou louco de preocupação!

Ela arregalou os olhos, com um forte rubor invadindo a face.

Lá fora, a chuva só piorava; aqui dentro, só nos mirávamos, com a respiração cada vez mais descompassada... E cada vez mais próxima. Meu rosto não parava de chegar mais perto do dela. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia impossível bater numa velocidade tão alta.

Por que estou tão nervoso? Não é a primeira vez que vou fazer isso. Mesmo assim, há algo diferente. E é por isso que parece a primeira vez.

Coloquei uma das mãos em seu rosto, acariciando-o. Lentamente, uni nossos lábios.

Beijava-a devagar, deixando-a à vontade pra retribuir, pois notei sua insegurança e nervosismo. Queria tornar aquele momento especial para nós dois, principalmente para ela, por motivos óbvios.

Abaixei a mão que havia deixado em seu rosto, pousando-a em seu ombro. Com a outra, enlacei-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de mim.

Então, ela começou a afagar meus cabelos e, de um jeito indescritivelmente doce, beijou-me de volta.

Aos poucos, a intensidade dos beijos foi aumentando, até que sentimos nossas línguas se tocarem. Dançavam dentro de nossas bocas, explorando cada canto, numa harmonia perfeita.

Nos abraçamos e continuamos a nos beijar ardentemente. O tempo não importava, só nós dois.

Quando a respiração começou a faltar, nos separamos.

Com a mão trêmula, Sakura acariciou meu rosto.

- V... Você... Fez mesmo isso? – perguntou, com o semblante confuso, de quem não acreditava no que havia acontecido.

Sorri maliciosamente e encostei minha testa na dela.

- Repito quantas vezes você quiser até acreditar.

Ela ficou mais corada do que já estava.

Então, seu olhar mudou e ela sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Nesse caso... Vou fingir que não acredito nunca.

Senti meu rosto queimar depois dessa.

- Um anjo tentando me seduzir? Que ironia. – brinquei.

- Sou anjo, mas antes disso sou mulher. – respondeu, com aqueles olhos esmeralda cintilando tentadores para mim.

Roubei seus lábios novamente. Não queríamos parar de nos beijar nunca.

Quando nossos pulmões voltaram a falar mais alto que nossos corações, nos separamos, ofegantes.

- Sasuke-kun... Tem algo que... E-eu queria te falar há um tempo, mas... Acho que não precisa mais... V-você já sabe mesmo, ainda mais depois dessa e...

- Fale. Quero ouvir diretamente de você.

Ela se surpreendeu, mas depois sorriu e, com as bochechas vermelhas, disse mansamente:

- Sasuke-kun... E-eu... Eu te amo. – e sorriu, com aquele sorriso tímido cativante – Me sinto à vontade com você e... Por isso deixei você chegar tão perto... Porque eu queria muito que acontecesse o que aconteceu. Pronto, falei.

Sorri de volta e, me ajoelhando, peguei uma de suas mãos. Olhando-a nos olhos, confessei:

- Também te amo, Sakura. Quer namorar comigo?

O sorriso dela se alargou naquele rosto vermelho.

- Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer uma pergunta tão idiota! – respondeu, aos risos, se jogando em cima de mim para me abraçar.

- O-opa! – exclamei, ainda de joelhos, quase me desequilibrando.

Senti lágrimas de felicidade me molhando silenciosamente.

Já faz tempo que um novo sentimento nasceu dentro de mim. Um sentimento que se intensificava a cada segundo que eu passava com Sakura. Uma sensação de bem-estar impressionante, até mesmo quando ela me irritava. Porque, se ela me irritava, é porque estava bem. Então, apesar de tudo, desde que Sakura estivesse bem, nada mais importava.

E, agora, me sinto completamente tomado por esse sentimento, cujo nome só fui descobrir quando pensei que fosse perder Sakura para sempre.

Não quero tocá-la apenas por ela ser atraente. O que me faz ter essa vontade é algo que vai muito além disso. É algo que me faz desejar que apenas eu tenha o privilégio de tocá-la, de tê-la só para mim, que me faz sentir um forte incômodo só de imaginá-la nos braços de outro. É algo que me faz desejar estar sempre perto dela, de cuidar, de amparar, de até mesmo provocar, pois mesmo com raiva ela continua linda.

É o amor.

* * *

Enquanto esperávamos a chuva passar, ficamos sentados conversando.

- Desculpa pelo meu escândalo de ontem... É que aquela atirada da "Karen"...

- "Karin".

- Que seja! Essa menina me tirou do sério!

- Não precisa perder seu tempo se estressando com ela, até porque... – meu tom de voz ficou galanteador – Só tenho olhos pra você.

Não acredito que falei mesmo isso!

- Hehehe... Bobo!

- Mudando de assunto... Tem algo que quero te perguntar há muito tempo.

- O quê?

- Teve uma vez que a Ino comentou no recreio que você ficou "sondando" ela sobre mim... O que perguntou?

- Ah, isso... – ela riu, sem jeito – Eu queria saber melhor sobre você, sua personalidade... Afinal, eu estava começando a gostar de você, né?

- Hum... Agora tudo se explica...

- Sim... E seus olhares nada discretos pra mim e pro Lee agora também se explicam...

- Q-quê?! – droga, fui flagrado!

- Hahahahaha, eu não estava entendendo NA-DA!

- Foi tão na cara assim?

- É pra ser sincera?

- Uh... Melhor não.

Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Melhor mesmo, senão você vai voltar ao "modo carrancudo".

- E você ao "modo irritante". Se bem que... Esse já é seu modo normal de sempre, né?

- Como??? Repet...! – antes de terminar, selei nossos lábios, calando-a.

Foi quando notamos a ausência do som de chuva. Havia cessado.

- Temos que ir. – falei.

- Ah... Mas estava tão bom aqui...

- Eu sei. – estendi a mão pra ajudá-la a levantar – Mas temos mesmo que ir. Todos estão preocupados com você.

- Tem razão... Vamos logo, então.

Aquela gruta era a terminação da trilha onde Sakura havia se perdido. Saímos andando por ali, de mãos dadas.

- Será que agora o celular pega? – indaguei.

- Talvez.

Liguei e, graças a Deus, pegou.

- Alô? Kakashi-sensei, achei a Sakura. Sim. Nos abrigamos numa gruta durante a chuva. É. Já estamos voltando. Ah, veio gente da reserva ajudar na procura? Tudo bem, vamos continuar caminhando até encontrar com eles. – me virei para minha mais nova namorada – Pronto. Aceita acompanhar-me, senhorita? – falei galante de novo, estendendo o braço.

- Hehehehe... Mas é claro, meu amado príncipe!

Só então percebi que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava namorando.

No meu coração, pulsava a certeza de que eu havia finalmente encontrado minha "Princesa Encantada".

.

.

.

**Tem mais alguém além de mim infartado aí? PORQUE EU SURTEI MUUUUUUUUUUUITO!!!! **

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww, que LINDO, agora eles tão namorando!!!! :'D**

**Pime-chan, sua biba desvairada, espero que esteja viva depois dessa!!! X3**

**E agora, o que será que vem por aí? HO-HO-HO!!! /PapaiNoel -QQQQQQQ**


	14. Excursão Parte 2

Não demorou muito pra nos depararmos com as pessoas que vieram atrás de nós.

- Prazer. Meu nome é Kimimaro e este é Kabuto. Venham conosco.

Sakura e eu assentimos com a cabeça e começamos a segui-los.

- O professor de vocês nos disse que se chamavam Sasuke e Sakura. – comentou Kabuto.

- Isso. – ela respondeu.

- Mas como vocês foram se perder?

- Ah, fui eu que me perdi... Acabei me distraindo, aí vieram me procurar e o Sasuke-kun me achou...

- São namorados? Estão aí de mãos dadas... – ele disse, nos mirando por cima do ombro, já que estava na nossa frente.

- Somos! – Sakura respondeu, alegre.

- Que coincidência justo o seu namorado ter te encontrado, não é?

Notei o sarcasmo em sua voz, e franzi o cenho pra aquele homem intrometido. Onde ele queria chegar?

- Deve ter sido intuição, já que nos amamos, hehe... – disse Sakura, ingênua, mostrando que não tinha percebido o sarcasmo.

- É, pode ser, hehehe... Há quanto tempo estão namo...?

- Não te interessa. – cortei, ríspido – Chega de perguntas.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura exclamou, em tom repreensivo.

- Me desculpe, só estava tentando ser gentil...

- Perguntando o que não é da sua conta? Dispenso esse tipo de gentileza.

- Que isso, Sasuke-kun! Não precisa falar assim!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Prometo que vou ficar quieto agora. – Kabuto respondeu, tentando parecer ofendido, mas notei um leve tom de diversão em sua voz.

Não gosto desse cara. Ele não inspira confiança. Quanto mais rápido encontrarmos Kakashi-sensei e os outros, melhor.

De repente, o tal de Kimimaro voltou-se para nós e se agachou, lançando-nos um olhar feroz e grunhindo raivoso. Nossos olhos se arregalaram enquanto víamos sua pele ganhando um tom escarlate, chifres pontudos surgindo em sua testa e suas mãos ganhando garras.

- E-ele é um...!

Antes que Sakura pudesse completar a frase, a figura assustadora gritou, saltando em minha direção, apontando as notadamente afiadas garras.

Por reflexo, fechei os olhos e fiz um movimento para empurrar Sakura e protegê-la, mas o movimento fez com que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Sakura, numa fração de segundos, já não estava mais ao meu lado, e sim em posição de defesa, com as mãos erguidas, e o tempo já congelado. Devo admitir, que namorada eficiente eu tenho...

- Sasuke-kun, eu imobilizei o demônio!

Pisquei rapidamente, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Q-quê? Ele é um...?

- Sim! Não te falei nada antes porque pensei que acreditasse na existência deles!

- Eu acreditava, mas nunca imaginei que um dia seria atacado por um!

- Kabuto está adormecido. Temos que sair daqui logo, o poder de imobilizar demônios só dura meia-hora! Preciso entrar em contato com algum Anjo Guerreiro pra exterminar esse cara!

- Anjo o quê?

- Já te falei, Sasuke-kun... Existem outros tipos de anjo... Mas isso eu explico depois! Preciso achar um...!

- Não precisa achar nada. – uma voz familiar interrompeu, vindo do alto.

Quando olhamos pra cima, não acreditamos: Kakashi-sensei com asas! KAKASHI-SENSEI ERA UM ANJO!

Ficamos boquiabertos, sem-reação.

Kakashi pegou a espada que estava em suas costas, e a lâmina começou a flamejar. Era, literalmente, uma "espada de fogo."

Ao transpassá-la em Kimimaro, este começou a desaparecer conforme as chamas consumiam seu corpo. E sem carbonizar. Seu corpo ia MESMO desaparecendo, até sumir por completo.

- Sakura, altere a memória daquele ali.

- C-claro, sensei! – respondeu, tão abismada quanto eu pela descoberta.

Mas eu estava mais abismado ainda por ver aquele professor relaxado, irresponsável e aspirante a sedutor em forma de ANJO. Não, aquilo era demais pros meus olhos!

- Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido. – disse Kakashi – Nunca ia imaginar que um dos funcionários da reserva fosse um demônio, muito menos que ia atacar o Sasuke assim do nada (deduzi que ele atacou o Sasuke porque, se não fosse por isso, a Sakura não teria ficado na forma angelical). Eles costumam ser astutos, ficando escondidos sob a forma humana pra não serem detectados, e só se revelam em último caso. Não entendo porque esse já se revelou...

- M-mas como você sabia que eles estavam aqui?

- Assim que o tempo congela, Sasuke, Anjos Guerreiros e Anjos Mensageiros ficam a postos, concentrados em detectar a presença de algum demônio caso tenha sido esse o motivo do congelamento que o Anjo da Guarda fez. Se for, eles se aproximam.

Do nada, Asuma e Kurenai surgem.

- Chegamos atrasados? – o outro sensei perguntou.

- Só um pouco. – Kakashi respondeu.

- Perdão... – disse Kurenai – Eu ainda estava meio enjoada, então demorei pra ficar na minha forma angelical... Falei pro Asuma ir na frente, mas ele não quis...

- Hum... Nesse caso, tudo bem. Vou relatar o ocorrido pra você reportar pros outros anjos daqui da região e depois pro departamento do Céu que arquiva essas ocorrências envolvendo demônios.

Dessa vez, não consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Sakura, que já havia mudado a memória de Kabuto, também. Asuma-sensei e Kurenai-sensei?

A sensei ouviu atentamente o que Kakashi disse, mas sem anotar nada, o que me fez deduzir que estava memorizando. Então, ela fechou os olhos, pôs os indicadores sobre a testa e seu corpo começou a brilhar. Quando o brilho cessou, ela disse:

- Mensagem enviada!

- Ela é um "Anjo _E-mail_" por acaso? – perguntei, irônico, ainda impressionado.

- Não. Um Anjo Mensageiro. – falou Sakura. – Por telepatia, ela acabou de avisar a todos os anjos aqui do município e pros Anjos Arquivistas o que acabou de acontecer.

- Er... Tá. – respondi, tentando parecer que estava achando tudo aquilo absolutamente normal – Mas por que eles não te falaram antes que também eram como você?

- Foram os pais dela. – Asuma falou, apontando para Sakura.

- Hein? – nós dois exclamamos.

- Os pais da Sakura nos pediram pra não contar, e só nos revelar se fosse extremamente necessário. – justificou Kurenai – Mas nunca que íamos imaginar que um demônio ia se revelar pra vocês no meio da nossa excursão...

- Só detectamos a presença deles quando estão na forma demoníaca. Na forma humana, não. Mas eles não conseguem nos detectar nem na forma angelical nem na humana. – complementou Asuma, fazendo com que eu entendesse melhor o que Kakashi quis dizer com "ficar escondidos sob a forma humana".

- Bom, agora que atacaram o Sasuke do nada... – começou Kakashi – Vamos ficar de olho. Precisamos descobrir o que esse cara queria, e informando aos vários anjos da região talvez eles possam nos dizer alguma coisa que ajude a descobrir... Enfim, hora de descongelar o tempo, Sakura.

- Tudo bem.

- Ei, um segundo! – falei – Vocês disseram que os demônios podem ficar escondidos sob a forma humana, né?

- Sim. – Kakashi confirmou.

- E se... – apontei para Kabuto.

- Só há um jeito de descobrir. – falou Kurenai.

Eles se entreolharam, apreensivos. E eu estava mais apreensivo, porque não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles fariam pra descobrir.

Sakura descongelou o tempo.

- Olá. – falou Kabuto, levantando - Pelo visto, desmaiei... Minha cabeça está latejando um pouco... Ai...

- E você lembra por que está aqui? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Sim. Vim com vocês encontrar uma jovem que se perdeu aqui.

- Não seria "dois jovens"? – indagou Sakura.

A expressão de Kabuto mudou. Era como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa.

- Você disse que veio encontrar uma jovem porque, quando encontrou Sasuke-kun e eu da primeira vez, expliquei que fui eu quem me perdi, só que tem um probleminha: quando fui alterar sua memória, coloquei que você voltaria a pensar que eram DUAS pessoas que se perderam. Mas demônios não podem ter as memórias alteradas... Né?

Emudeci. Não só pela esperteza da minha namorada, mas também pela minha intuição ter sido correta (apesar de eu só ter desconfiado porque ele deu mole, mas enfim...). Vou pensar duas vezes na próxima vez que não for com a cara de alguém! Eu, hein!

- M-mas peraí: minhas memórias também não podem mudar! – exclamei – Quer dizer que eu...?

- Não, Sasuke... – Kakashi logo me interrompeu – Você tem um Anjo da Guarda. Mas os demônios... – o sensei se colocou na forma angelical de novo e atacou Kabuto, que revidou com uma mão cujas garras surgiram numa fração de segundos – Demônios não possuem Anjos da Guarda, por motivos óbvios. – após terminar, este saltou para longe de Kabuto.

O demônio ainda não totalmente transformado olhou para todos e depois sorriu, mas de um jeito maligno. Soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ora, ora, que espertinhos! Porém, não vim até aqui com o objetivo de lutar, apenas queria testar algumas coisas... Hehe! Então, proponho um trato: vocês não me matam e eu não ataco vocês, até porque... Se já vai ser estranho o súbito desaparecimento do meu colega, imagina se EU também desaparecer, né? Hu-hu-hu...

- Desgraçado! – Asuma exclamou.

- Só aceito o trato com uma condição: se nos atacar, ou ao menos AMEAÇAR fazer isso, irei revidar sem dó nem piedade. – Kakashi avisou.

- Sei de seu potencial, Sr. Hatake... Pode deixar que, pelo menos por enquanto, não estou querendo arriscar minha vida.

Então, a contragosto, caminhamos em silêncio na companhia do demônio até a entrada da trilha. Mas ele, claro, estava sendo devidamente vigiado.

Sakura segurou firmemente a minha mão. Entrelacei nossos dedos e, mesmo sem fitá-la, poderia apostar que ela sorriu docemente. Eu dei um sorriso discreto, apesar de ainda estar meio tenso depois do que aconteceu. E tinha algo que me intrigava bastante...

Chamei Kakashi e, o mais baixo possível, cochichei:

- Quem teve contato com aquele Kimimaro vai ter as memórias com ele apagadas?

- Claro que não, Sasuke... – ele respondeu, quase rindo – Os Anjos da Guarda só modificam as memórias de segundos antes de um acidente que quase acontece, a não ser que já tenha "chegado a hora" da pessoa, algo que é Deus quem determina... Imagina que confusão seria se eles tivessem que mudar as memórias tão radicalmente? As pessoas praticamente só viveriam numa ilusão, lembrando na maioria das vezes só de coisas inventadas... E isso não seria nada legal...

- Mas, então, o que vai dizer sobre...?

- Vamos dizer que ele desapareceu (o que não deixa de ser verdade). Uma equipe de busca irá atrás dele, não vão encontrá-lo e ele será dado como morto (o que também não deixa de ser verdade). Só que vamos ter que dizer que ele deveria estar nos aguardando na entrada e, quando chegamos, não o vimos (outra coisa que também não deixa de ser verdade).

- Er... Tá. Mas ele morreu mesmo ou desapareceu literalmente?

- Literalmente. Tanto o corpo quanto a alma foram carbonizados.

Arrepiei, engolindo em seco.

- E quanto aos... Anjos da Guarda que se auto-protegem? A Sakura me falou uma vez sobre isso, mas... Não me disse o que acontece com quem teve contato com esses anjos, se é que acontece algo...

O semblante do sensei pareceu ficar surpreso e triste por um momento, mas ele logo se recompôs:

- Outra hora eu te explico isso. Prometo. Mas vamos logo antes que se preocupem mais ainda com a gente, principalmente com a Sakura.

- Hum... Tudo bem. – respondi, ainda curioso quanto àquela reação.

Próximos à entrada, nos deparamos com Lee, Naruto e Shikamaru.

- Ah, o Lee estava ao meu lado enquanto falava com Sasuke no celular... Depois, ele começou a andar mais rápido que eu, ansioso e nervoso, aí o tempo congelou e fui atrás de vocês...

- Do jeito que ele é, deve ter demorado um tempo pra perceber seu sumiço... – Sakura comentou, e logo estávamos frente a frente com os três.

- Kakashi-sensei, então foi aí que se meteu? Do nada você sumiu do meu lado e... PAI DO CÉU, O QUE É ISSO? – berrou, apontando para, adivinhem? Sim, os dedos entrelaçados.

- Caraca, maluco! Não dá pra acreditar! – Naruto exclamou, numa felicidade frenética.

- Nossa, nem tinha reparado! – comentou Kakashi, perplexo.

- Nem eu! Impressionante! – disse Asuma.

- Inacreditável! – Kurenai falou.

- Buáááá... – Lee chorava.

- U-uau... – até o quase sempre inexpressivo do Shikamaru demonstrou alguma emoção.

- Tá, tá, já chega! – falei, irritado – É, estamos namorando! Pronto!

Todos levaram a mão ao coração e exclamaram dramaticamente:

- OH!

Sakura riu, e estapeei minha própria testa. Dê-me forças, Senhor... Forças e paciência... Não, forças não, ou posso acabar descontando em alguém (o que não é uma má idéia).

- Vão ficar nisso até quando? – perguntei, mais impaciente ainda.

- O pior ainda está por vir, colega... Espere só as amigas dela saberem... – Shikamaru avisou.

- Droga. Tem razão.

- Ei, esse é um dos caras da reserva que o Lee disse que você chamou? – perguntou Naruto a Kakashi, apontando para Kabuto.

- Isso mesmo. – o outro respondeu, com um sorriso tão falso que me deu até nojo.

Procuramos nos manter calmos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E o seu colega? Foram dois, né? – questionou Lee.

- Ele deveria estar nos esperando aqui... – Kakashi comentou "casualmente", fingindo estranheza por não vê-lo.

- Não vimos ninguém. – Naruto comentou, confuso.

- Ah, então vou procurá-lo e ver se consigo achá-lo... – Kabuto falou, sorrindo cinicamente para Kakashi – Que bom que conseguimos encontrar sua aluna, não é, Sr. Hatake?

- É. Que bom. – respondeu calmamente, mas por dentro tenho certeza que se segurava para não acabar com esse demônio na frente de todos.

- Então... Até mais! – despediu-se, ainda com aquele sorrisinho debochado. O canalha conseguiu se safar dessa vez!

Fiquei calado enquanto seguíamos pela trilha que nos levaria ao topo da montanha, tentando digerir tudo o que acabara de presenciar e ouvir. Sakura respeitou meu silêncio. De repente, aproveitando que estava segurando minha mão, ela começou a brincar com meus dedos. Beijei-lhe a cabeça, e ela sorriu para mim. Sorri de volta, e lá estava ela entretida com meus dedos de novo. Vá entender... Hehe...

- O... Que... Foi... Isso? – exclamou Naruto de repente.

Eu e Sakura viramos na direção dele (andávamos na frente de todo mundo).

- "Isso" o quê? – perguntou ela.

- A-a-aquele beijo! Tô muito feliz por vocês, mas... Desculpa aê, foi bizarro! Vai demorar pra eu me acostumar!

- "Pra TODO mundo se acostumar" você quer dizer, né... – Kakashi falou.

- M-mas... Mas como isso foi aconteceeeeeeeer? – Lee indagou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hum... – Kakashi coça o queixo – Será que foi naquela caverninha onde eles ficaram na hora da chuva? – conjecturou – Interessante... Muuuito interessante...

- Pára com essa voz maliciosa! – gritei, vermelho, já imaginando onde ele queria chegar.

- Que foi? Não disse nada! – ele respondeu, cínico – Prefiro até ser poupado dos detalhes sórdidos e...!

- Não tem detalhes sórdidos! – Sakura rebateu, tão vermelha quanto eu.

- Hu-hu-hu...

- Dois danadinhos...

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – respondemos juntos.

Depois dessa, todos começaram a rir. Eu e Sakura nos olhamos e acabamos rindo também. Quando as risadas cessaram, suspirei, imaginando quantas vezes teria que aturar as reações de todos que soubessem do nosso namoro...

Ao chegarmos ao topo, não deu outra: as reações foram as mesmas, exceto pela insinuação idiota de Kakashi-sensei. Não era um assunto que eu e Sakura discutiríamos agora, só daqui a um tempo...

- Nhaaaaaaaaa, Sakura! Que bom, que bom! – exclamou Ino, na mesma felicidade frenética de Naruto anteriormente. Tenten e Hinata apenas sorriram. A Hyuuga me fitou e alargou o sorriso. Era sua forma discreta de me dizer "parabéns".

Espero que um dia eu também possa sorrir assim pra ela um dia... Se dependesse do Naruto, eles já estariam juntos. O problema são as tradições da família dela... Aí fica complicado...

Ao fim do passeio, os professores anunciaram que iríamos a uma pizzaria mais tarde (o me fez lembrar do "encontro" que tive com Sakura no começo do ano). Como já estava quase escurecendo, passaríamos na pousada para tomar banho e descansar até nos chamarem.

- Precisamos ter um "encontro oficial", não é? – murmurei para a namorada ao meu lado.

- Hehehe, eu tava pensando na mesma coisa...

- Chouji, vamos apostar quem come mais nesse rodízio? – exclamou animadamente o idiota do... Ah, nem preciso completar a frase!

- Fechado! O vencedor ganha o quê?

- Mais uma pizza, e paga por quem perder!

- Putz, se for pra apostar, apostem algo mais útil, né? – reclamou Tenten – Já vão se entupir de pizza daqui a pouco...

- Comida é sagrada! – os dois esfomeados exclamaram.

- N-naruto-kun... – chamou Hinata.

- Siiiiiim? – respondeu alegremente.

- C-cuidado pra... Não passar mal... D-de tanto comer...

Silêncio. Naruto faz cara de bobo. Isso por um segundo, pois no segundo seguinte todos já estavam no "Aaaaaaaawww!" intercalados com "Que gracinha!". Ambos enrubescem.

- T-tá. – ele responde, ainda sorrindo, e dessa vez com o rosto corado.

Se eu não tivesse que manter minha pose inabalável de indiferença, diria que isso foi até bonitinho.

No ônibus, por motivos óbvios, eu e Sakura trocamos de duplas.

- Droga! Não me conformo, NÃO ME CONFORMO!

- Lee, cala essa boca e anda logo! – disse Naruto, empurrando-o até o banco onde ele havia sentado comigo. Eu e Sakura ficamos lá atrás, no "fundão".

Assim que o ônibus começou a andar, começou também a bagunça com aquelas cantorias de sempre. A turma se unia pra cantar de sucessos do momento àquelas músicas mais antigas que ninguém lembrava (ou QUASE ninguém, melhor dizendo), além das músicas infantis, bregas, etc.

Geralmente, essa barulheira toda me irrita profundamente. Hoje, não sei por quê, estou mais tolerante a ela. Talvez por me sentir feliz ao ver Sakura tão feliz participando da bagunça também (caramba, a que ponto fui chegar por causa dessa menina...).

- Canta também, Sasuke-kun! – pediu, aos risos, puxando meu braço.

- Não.

- Mas...!

Dei-lhe um selinho.

- Não.

Ela paralisou. Não só ela, mas todo mundo ali também.

É... Demoraria pra se acostumarem...

- T-tá, você que sabe... – respondeu, levemente corada – Vamos, gente, vê outra música logo!

Um certo engraçadinho sugeriu logo uma música romântica, e começou a berrar o que ele jurava estar cantando. Só não o mato por consideração à Hinata. Ela tem que conseguir se declarar antes pelo menos, coitada... Então, agradeça a ela por ainda estar vivo, seu boçal!

Enquanto esperávamos os professores chamarem, meninos e meninas se juntaram na área de lazer da pousada para passar o tempo. Sakura disse que queria falar comigo, e sentamos em cadeiras que ficavam em frente à piscina.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hum?

- Por que será que meus pais pediram pros senseis não me falarem nada?

- Boa pergunta...

- E... Você ficou com medo?

- De quê?

- Como "de quê"? Não se faça de durão, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

- Não fiquei com medo, só... Só... Impressionado.

- Sei...

- Ah, Sakura, não enche, tá?

- O quê? Repet...!

Puxei-a para mais perto e lhe dei um selinho.

- Você vai sempre cair nessa, é?

- Aaaaah, não enche, Sasuke-kun! – respondeu, aos risos.

- Oi, oi! – disse Ino, aparecendo do nada – Desculpa cortar o clima do casalzinho, mas o pessoal vai jogar cartas... Querem jogar também?

- Por mim, claro!

- Eu vou, mas só pra olhar.

- Tá, tá... Depois vai querer participar também, aposto!

- Que seja. Vamos logo.

- Hahahahaha, vocês dois juntos é uma comédia! – disse Ino, nos levando até a mesa onde os outros estavam - E uma LINDA comédia, diga-se de passagem, huhuhu!

- Iiinooooo... – Sakura falou, sorrindo encabulada, enquanto sacudia a amiga pelo ombro – Menos, tá?

- Aaaaaah, mas é lindo demais!

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas assim eu fico sem-graça...

- Só que eu não resisto e...!

- Cala a boca, mulher! – Sakura interrompeu, e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

Caramba... Nunca pensei que um dia veria a Ino sendo tão amiga assim de alguém, e sendo uma amiga de verdade... Ela está MESMO feliz pela Sakura. Não deixou o ego falar mais alto que a amizade agora que "me perdeu" pra "outra", e essa "outra" ainda ser a melhor amiga dela. Além disso, ela tem o Shikamaru, que está gostando dela pra valer, e vice-versa. Aliás, se não fosse por ele, Ino talvez nunca tivesse aprendido a reconhecer e valorizar as boas amizades...

Enfim, jogar cartas fez o tempo parecer que passou mais rápido, e logo os professores já estavam nos chamando. E sim, acabei participando da brincadeira também, admito.

Ao voltar da pizzaria, fomos para nossos quartos após o aviso de que já teríamos que dormir pra conseguir acordar cedo e com disposição no dia seguinte.

Antes de cada um seguir pro seu lado da pousada, eu e Sakura nos despedimos.

- Até amanhã. – falei.

Do nada, ela me abraçou.

- Muito obrigada por hoje... Nunca vou esquecer esse dia! Eu sempre soube que por trás desse seu jeito indiferente, metido e rabugento tinha alguém que sabia ser gentil quando queria!

- Nossa, valeu! Então era isso que pensava de mim, é, engraçadinha? – ironizei.

- Na verdade, é o que todo mundo acha, haha!

- Hunf!

- Viu, viu? Olha o biquinho de emburrado, hehehehe!

- Você, pra mim, era e ainda é irritante. MUITO irritante.

- Mas...?

- "Mas" o quê?

- Completa a frase, ué!

- Não tem o que completar. Você é irritante e pronto, acabou.

- Então é assim que vai se despedir de mim? Apenas dizendo que sou irritante?

- Mas você É irritante!

- Irritante é você! Não acredito como pode ser tão insensível!

- Aiai... O que você quer de mim, menina?

- Uma despedida decente! Hunf!

- Há, olha quem tá fazendo biquinho agora!

- Cala a boca! – ela virou o rosto, furiosa.

- Mas é uma boba mesmo... – segurei seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar pra mim – Sakura, você sabe que eu te...!

- Pro quarto, Sasuke, anda logo! – exclamou Kakashi de repente, dando um tapinha amigável em minhas costas.

- Te mato! – gritei, vendo que ele tinha me atrapalhado de propósito.

- O que você ia dizer mesmo, Sasuke-kun?

- Ah... Que eu... Ah, você sabe, não preciso repetir!

- Sasuke-kuuuun... – ela cruzou os braços, franziu o cenho e começou a bater o pé.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu me rendo... – dramatizei – Eu te amo, Sakura. Quero que você tenha uma ótima noite. Pronto, satisfeita?

- MUITO! – exclamou, pulando em cima de mim.

- Aaah, cuidado!

- Hehehehe... – ela beijou minha bochecha – Boa noite.

- Hehe... Acha que isso já é o suficiente pra um beijo de boa noite? – perguntei, maroto.

Ela riu, corando um pouco, e nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

- Agora sim vou ter uma boa noite... – falei quando terminamos.

- É, confesso que eu também... – e me deu o último selinho do dia.

Fui para o meu quarto, ainda meio atordoado de felicidade por ter me resolvido com Sakura, e também por lembrar das mais novas descobertas sobrenaturais do dia. O que mais me faltava saber?

Como se lesse minha mente, Kakashi estava do lado de fora do quarto, recostado na parede ao lado da porta, e disse:

- Precisamos conversar. Mas só depois da peça, senão sua cabeça pode ficar muito cheia e você não vai conseguir se concentrar nas falas. Tente não pensar muito no que aconteceu, tudo bem?

- T-tudo bem. – respondi, confuso. Então, ele abriu a porta e ambos entramos.

Pensar em outras coisas não seria tão difícil, até porque havia uma certa pessoa que não saía da minha mente mesmo...

.

.

.

**Caramba, gente, DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA pela demora IMENSA pra postar esse capítulo! ó_ò**

**Andei tendo problemas de falta de tempo e de inspiração... Vou copiar aqui o que disse no último capítulo de "Amor de Verão" que postei:**

**"****Quero pedir desculpas pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, e já deixar avisado que não sei quando vou escrever o próximo. Depende dos trabalhos que a facul passar, e também faço outras coisas no pc além de escrever, né? ^^' Fora que preciso de inspiração também, e quando ela não vem, prefiro nem forçar, senão o texto não fica legal! x_x'**

**Quero avisar também que fiz Twitter, caso alguém queira me seguir... XD' Mas vou logo avisando que 90% do que eu falo é só bobagem, hein! :D - /miss_marimay****"**

**Então, é isso... Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, que teve até um pouco de ação, mas também deixou grandes mistérios no ar! Será que algum leitor vai conseguir adivinhar alguma coisa? 8DDDDDD**


	15. Primeiro Encontro

No segundo dia da excursão, fomos visitar alguns pontos turísticos sugeridos pelos professores e outros sugeridos por Gaara; no terceiro dia, fomos a mais um museu e num jardim botânico; já no domingo, quarto e último dia, os professores nos deram a manhã inteira para irmos àquelas feirinhas típicas de cidade histórica para comprarmos (ou pelo menos olharmos) o que quiséssemos.

Eu estava vendo algumas blusas quando Sakura me chamou ao longe:

- Sasuke-kun, vem cá! Rapidinho!

Com as mãos no bolso, meio despojado, lá fui eu.

Pensei, por um breve momento, que eu estava parecendo com aqueles marujos das lendas de sereias, onde são seduzidos por elas com canções, sendo atraídos. Obviamente, me senti muito ridículo por fazer uma comparação dessas, mas tudo bem...

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Olha que lindo esses colares com esses pingentes de coração!

- Mas... Parece que tem uma rachadura no meio desse aqui, e tem um colar em cada metade do coração... – falei, apontando um – E uma metade é dourada e a outra, prateada.

- Ah, não é bem isso não, hehe... – a vendedora disse – Essa "rachadura" é o que encaixa o coração. Veja: eles se separam, formando dois colares! Assim, um casal compra e fica com uma parte do coração... E é algo discreto, pode ser usado debaixo da blusa mesmo... O que importa é o valor simbólico, hehe! Uma graça!

Uma graça, mas não é de graça...

- Aaaaawww, que fofo! – exclamou Sakura – A gente podia comprar um! Que tal? Mas não sei se vai dar pra comprar tudo que eu quero, essas feiras tem tantas coisas tão bonitinhas e...!

- Eu pago.

- Q-quê?

- Deixa que eu pago, ué. Não costumo comprar muita coisa nessas feiras mesmo...

- M-mas...!

- Quanto é, moça?

Ela disse o preço, que não era lá tão barato, mas também não era lá tão caro.

- Obrigado. – falei – Qual metade vai querer, Sakura?

Vermelha, respondeu:

- A d-douradinha.

Separei as metades e, gentilmente, coloquei o colar escolhido nela. Sorri, dando-lhe um selinho, e ela sorriu de volta, me abraçando fortemente em seguida.

Que saudade de abraçá-la assim... Nesses últimos dias, mal pudemos nos falar por causa dos relatórios... E, quando conseguíamos estar juntos, era junto também de nossos amigos. Mas, obviamente, precisamos de momentos a sós de vez em quando, como estávamos tendo agora...

...e que durou pouco. Nosso momento foi atrapalhado pelo grito histérico de Naruto:

- SASUKEEEEE, vem ver esse negócio aqui! Hahahaha, é a sua cara!

Quando me aproximei, ele me mostrou uma daquelas plaquinhas de pendurar na maçaneta da porta onde estava escrito: "Garoto estressado EM CRISE. Não perturbe MAIS AINDA." Quis dar um murro naquele imbecil, mas um tapa na cabeça bastou.

Após um tempo, os professores nos chamaram. Hora de entrar no ônibus e voltar pra casa. E, claro, tive que aturar mais cantorias. Mas meu mau-humor não estava tão ruim assim, então deu pra agüentar razoavelmente numa boa. Afinal, mais uma vez, Sakura estava ao meu lado, e mais uma vez eu me sentia satisfeito por ela estar se divertindo. Era um bom motivo pra arranjar forças lá do fundo do meu ser pra suportar essas coisas.

Cheguei em casa na hora em que meus pais e Itachi estavam terminando de almoçar.

- Ah, filho, se soubéssemos teríamos esperado mais um pouco pra almoçar! – mamãe lamentou.

- Não tem problema.

- Quer que a gente fique pra fazer companhia?

- Vocês que sabem... Vou deixar minhas coisas no quarto e já venho.

Ao voltar, sentei e comecei a me servir.

- Senti falta da sua comida. – admiti para mamãe.

- Hehe... Fico feliz em saber!

- Onde mais gostou de ir? – meu pai perguntou.

- Ah... Na reserva florestal. – falei no automático, tentando inutilmente conter um leve rubor depois.

Meus pais pareceram não perceber, mas meu irmão...

- O que aconteceu lá?

- Er... N-nada demais.

- Quem é a garota?

Eu ia pôr refrigerante no meu copo, e meu braço paralisou. Itachi sorriu, feliz por ter acertado e parecendo se divertir usando a perspicácia impressionante dele.

- Garota? – repetiu minha mãe, depois sorrindo toda boba – Que história é essa?

- Ela... – comecei a encher meu copo – É da minha sala, já veio aqui em casa algumas vezes pra estudar comigo, e ia embora antes de anoitecer, por isso vocês nunca a viram. Só isso.

Mamãe e Itachi trocaram sorrisos e uma erguida de sobrancelhas, do tipo "aham, sei, até parece que é 'só isso'!", e papai fez a pergunta fatal:

- Estão namorando?

- Sim. Agora, se não se importam, quero parar de falar da minha vida pessoal e almoçar.

- Calma, nervosinho... – disse Itachi, aos risos – Só estamos felizes por você. – finalizou com uma piscadela amigável.

- Hunf... – murmurei, fitando meu prato.

- E a faculdade, Itachi? – papai lhe perguntou.

- Está boa. E nesse sábado vai ter um show de talentos perto de lá, e os três primeiros colocados vão ser premiados. Me inscrevi e vou me apresentar com meu violão.

- Tudo bem. Só não quero que descuide dos estudos. Os estudos devem ser prioridade. Lembre-se que seu futuro está nisso, não no violão.

- Claro, pai... Pode deixar... – respondeu, sem emoção alguma na voz.

- Bom, vou descansar um pouco. Domingo é o único dia em que posso descansar à tarde. Com licença. – pediu, retirando-se da mesa.

Quando ele já estava lá em cima, mamãe falou:

- Sei que está sendo muito difícil pra você, mas tente entender seu pai... Enquanto ele não superar o que houve, vai continuar achando que o certo é você ser o que Madara não foi.

- Eu sei... Mas até quando vai ter que ser assim? Já tem dez anos que aquilo aconteceu...

- Não sei. Mas pense pelo lado bom: pelo menos ele não proíbe suas aulas de violão. Só que, pra ele, isso é só um hobby seu. Não sabe o quanto você quer leva a sério a carreira de músico.

Parei de comer e comecei a falar:

- Me disseram que... Temos que mostrar pro papai que temos o direito de escolher nossa profissão, e que não é porque não vamos seguir a profissão que ele quer que não o amamos.

Os dois piscaram, impressionados com meu "mini-discurso". Afinal, eu já estava praticamente conformado que teria que fazer Exatas, mas aí veio Sakura e me mostrou que não precisava ser assim...

- Você tem toda razão, filho. Mas sabe como vai ser difícil convencer seu pai.

- Difícil, mas não impossível. – encarei Itachi – Se estiver disposto a seguir uma profissão que não quer e ser um músico reprimido, esqueça o que eu disse.

Eles se entreolharam, mais impressionados ainda.

- Você parecia mais conformado que eu, irmãozinho... O que houve?

Minha resposta foi um sorriso, e voltei ao almoço.

- Hum... Deve ter sido a tal garota... – deduziu mamãe, soltando um risinho – Quero conhecê-la, Sasuke.

- Tá, tá... – respondi, voltando a comer.

Mais tarde, assim que me deitei pra dormir, Sakura mandou um torpedo dizendo que seus pais disseram que só iam lhe explicar as coisas depois da peça, pois as novas informações poderiam desconcentrá-la nos ensaios. Respondi que Kakashi-sensei me disse a mesma coisa, então só nos restava esperar.

No final, digitei: "Até manhã. Te amo.", e ela respondeu de volta a mesma coisa, com um _emoticon_ sorridente ao lado.

A peça seria quinta-feira. Então, tínhamos apenas mais três dias para ensaiar contando com segunda-feira.

Mal adentrei a sala e já fui abordado por Naruto:

- E aí? E aí? E aííííí?

- Que é, seu idiota?

- Nooossa, valeu por me cumprimentar assim, hein!

- Você PEDE pra ser tratado assim. Fato.

- Nunca pedi nada!

- Mãe que me pariu... Isso é força de expressão!

- Aaaaah tá!

- Caramba...

- Mas e aííííí, como estão as coisas com sua "Princesa Encantada"?

- Boas, mas podiam estar melhores... Ainda não tivemos um encontro propriamente dito.

- Ué, vocês podem sair depois do ensaio de hoje!

- É o que pretendo. Mas ainda não falei com ela. E como está com a Hinata? Na mesma?

- Pois é, cara... Eu tento me aproximar, ela do jeitinho dela dá abertura, mas... Ainda não sei como encarar aquela família tradicional. E o Neji tá cada vez mais na minha cola. Um saco! Não sei o que a Tenten vê nele!

- Neji e Kiba, uma perfeita dupla de inconvenientes... Como se não bastasse, também são mulherengos. Tenten precisa abrir os olhos.

- Tem mesmo... Mas, falando no Kiba... Ele não se atreveu a fazer mais nada contra a Sakura, né?

- Não. E espero que continue assim.

- Eu também! Foi babaquice o que ele fez!

Mais pessoas iam chegando, até que quem eu mais ansiava rever finalmente apareceu...

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou, me abraçando – Que saudade!

- E isso porque nos vimos ONTEM, né... – debochei, só pra provocá-la.

- Blé! – ela deu a língua – Aposto que ficou MORRENDO de saudade, tá? Tanta saudade que nem conseguiu dormir!

- Claaaro, Sakura... Claaaro... – debochei outra vez – Ei... Quero te fazer um convite.

- Ui! Que convite?

- Que tal a gente ter nosso "encontro oficial" hoje? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Proposta irrecusável! – sussurrou de volta.

- Onde quer ir?

- No cinema... Hoje estréia um filme que parece ser bom.

- Tá. Mas acho que tanto faz se é bom ou não... Não vamos ver mesmo... – sorri marotamente, e ela riu, vermelha.

- É... Tem razão! Mas não custa tentar, né? Ah, e eu ainda tô com aquele colar, mas escondido...

- Eu também.

- He... Na hora fiquei tão emocionada que nem agradeci. – em seguida, ela beijou meu rosto – Obrigada.

Sorri, colocando uma mecha de sua franja cuidadosamente atrás da orelha. Eu ia beijá-la, mas o professor chegou bem na hora, então parei no meio do caminho.

Pelo menos naquele dia teríamos um momento só nosso. Queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido...

À tarde, notei que aquela ruiva e seus dois amiguinhos ainda me observavam nos ensaios. Sakura, claro, não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

- Hunf... Olhe discretamente, mas lá está a "Karen"...

- "Karin".

- Que seja! Essa garota não se toca não?

- Pelo jeito, não. Mas tenta não fazer o escândalo que fez da outra vez, tá?

- Cala a boca!

- Hehehe... – beijei-lhe a cabeça e, olhando de esguelha aquele trio, vi que Karin estava espantada, e em seguida franziu o cenho – Vamos voltar a ensaiar.

- Tá. Quanto mais rápido ensaiarmos, mais rápido saímos!

Pegamos o ônibus e ela me ofereceu um dos fones de seu iPod. Ela estava ouvindo um _rapper_ chamado Killer Bee, que está fazendo muito sucesso atualmente. Mas eu já o conhecia antes dele estourar, já que Naruto é fã dessas coisas e me obriga a ouvir às vezes. Mas confesso que, desse cara, até gosto de algumas músicas.

- Aprendi essa por osmose de tanto que o Naruto me fazia ouvir. E antes de bombar.

- Hahahaha... Não sou lá grande fã de _rap_, mas do Killer Bee eu gosto! Vai ter show dele aqui esse mês, sabia?

- Sério? Você vai?

- Quero muito ir! Podíamos ir eu, você, Naruto e... Será que a Hinata iria?

- Hum... Não sei... Talvez pelo Naruto ela vá... Mas provavelmente o pai dela vai querer que o "guarda-costas" vá junto...

- Neji? Bom, então a gente chama a Tenten...

- Ele não presta. Querem mesmo ficar empurrando a Tenten pra ele?

- Na verdade, não, mas ela insiste... Já sei: vamos falar com o pai da Hinata que, de lá, a gente vai direto levá-la em casa. E poxa, ele já te conhece... Pelo menos em você ele confia, né?

- É... Só que o Naruto tem que estar preparado pra isso. Ele morre de medo de conhecer Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Tadinha da Hinata... Ela ama demais o Naruto...

- E ele também.

- Jura? É amor mesmo que ele sente? As meninas e eu achávamos que era só paixão, e que com o tempo ele... Nhaaaaaaaaa! – ela mesma se interrompeu para surtar.

- Também fiquei chocado, mas o próprio me disse que era amor.

- Falando nisso... Sasuke-kun, você sabe quando começou a se apaixonar por mim?

- Hã? – essa me pegou de surpresa – Ah, simplesmente aconteceu... Não sei como começou, mas sei que só percebi o que sentia quando... – a encarei, sério – Quando pensei que ia te perder pra sempre.

O rosto dela ganhou um tom escarlate.

- B-bem... Eu também não sei quando exatamente tudo começou, mas... Mas eu já tinha percebido, e tive mais certeza depois daquela vez da "Karen"...

- "Karin".

- Que seja! Aí você foi e disse aquelas coisas... Sei lá, acho que aos poucos você foi me conquistando...

- E acho que posso dizer o mesmo.

Nos fitamos, corados.

Pouco tempo depois, chegamos ao _shopping_. Compramos os ingressos e, como a sessão já estava prestes a começar, fomos correndo comprar a pipoca e o refrigerante pra entrar logo na sala.

De tempos em tempos trocávamos beijos ali dentro. Lentos, demorados, suaves, ardentes... O que nossos corações pediam na hora.

Ao fim da sessão, lanchamos e depois pegamos um ônibus para ir até a praia passear, mesmo já sendo noite. Mas era uma experiência legal ir à praia à noite. Ficamos ali, caminhando de mãos dadas, olhando as ondas, o céu estrelado, a lua cheia...

- É muito bom estar aqui com você. – ela me disse, deitando em meu ombro.

Minha resposta foi beijar a mão dela que eu estava segurando e deitar minha cabeça sobre a sua.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos contemplando a paisagem, mas tivemos que ir embora logo porque já estava ficando tarde.

Deixei Sakura em casa e, após nos despedirmos, peguei mais um ônibus pra voltar pra minha. Gastei mais dinheiro de passagem do que de costume, e ela também, mas sabemos que valeu a pena.

.

.

.

**Oiê! ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo de "Meu Anjo"! Logo alguns mistérios serão desvendados! Antes disso, situações menos tensas procês se divertirem, hehe! XD**

**Mas eu queria falar duas coisinhas:**

**1- Sei perfeitamente que um dos motivos que fez alguns leitores se interessarem pela leitura desta FanFic foi, entre os avisos, constar a palavra "hentai". E entendo perfeitamente que muitos estejam ansiosos por esse momento.**

**Mas entendam que, como ficwritter, fico meio chateada quando percebo que há gente que parece que só está acompanhando a história por causa do hentai... Tipo, uma coisa é esse ser UM dos fatores para ter despertado o interesse da leitura, e outra coisa é esse ser O fator.**

**Então, queria esclarecer que sim, vai ter hentai, e sim, vai demorar pra acontecer, e quando EU, como autora, achar que chegou a hora de acontecer. Vai ser só mais um detalhe da história.**

**Enfim, estou apenas seguindo as regras do site: pode ser que aconteça só uma vez, mas, se acontecer, o aviso de hentai deve ser dado na sinopse. Portanto, fiquem à vontade pra decidir se devem ou não continuar lendo, ok? Livre arbítrio taí pra isso. ;]**

**2- Infelizmente, a pessoa a quem eu dedicava a FanFic, Pime-chan, sumiu da Internet... E esse era o único meio que eu tinha de me comunicar com ela... ;_;**

**Vou continuar postando, mas com certeza menos alegre, afinal, não vou saber se ela está acompanhando ou não a história... ;/**

**Enfim... Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo. Até mais! ^^**


	16. A apresentação da peça

Eu e o resto da turma já tínhamos tirado as medidas pra confecção dos figurinos há muito tempo, mas só os vimos prontos uma semana antes da apresentação da peça. Agora, tínhamos que experimentar e saber se precisaria de algum ajuste.

Quando vi o que ia usar, empalideci. A vergonha suprema me esmagou. Mesmo já tendo usado um figurino feminino uma vez, por mais ridículo que fosse, era só um PÔNEI, caramba, UM BENDITO PÔNEI. E pôneis, colega, NÃO USAM PERUCAS DE LONGOS CACHOS LOIROS NEM VESTIDOS ROSA-CHOQUE COM LAÇOS E BABADOS PURPURINADOS.

Pensei em largar tudo e não permitir que violassem a dignidade que ainda me restava depois do pônei fêmea, mas, antes que eu desse o primeiro passo que iniciaria minha fuga, tive a roupa praticamente arrancada.

Seguraram-me pelos braços e pelas pernas, colocaram uma fita isolante na minha boca e, numa velocidade inacreditável, tiraram minha blusa e puseram o vestido por cima. Com a mesma velocidade, tiraram meus tênis e minha calça.

Assim, sofri danos morais e psicológicos IRREVERSÍVEIS. Talvez, no futuro, eu funde a T.I.T.A. (Travestis Involuntários Traumatizados Anônimos). Desse modo, poderemos compartilhar nossas terríveis experiências e encontrar algum conforto para nossas almas através da identificação um com o outro. E eu, como sociólogo, irei promover um debate para tentar entender o que leva um grupo de pessoas a se unir e sentir tanto prazer em humilhar outro determinado grupo (no caso, eu e os outros garotos que se vestiriam com trajes femininos extravagantes).

Para recapitular: Hinata vai ser a mãe da Bela Adormecida; Gaara, o pai; Lee, a bruxa má; Naruto e Chouji, duas das três fadas (a outra será a Ino); Sakura, o príncipe.

Nossa... Parece que foi ontem que o Kakashi-sensei sorteou quem seria quem... Três meses passam muito rápido... Já estamos em maio!

Se eu não estivesse TÃO irritado com o negócio da roupa, faria um momento de reflexão sobre tudo que aconteceu de lá pra cá... Principalmente sobre a descoberta de Sakura ser meu Anjo da Guarda e a descoberta do meu amor por ela.

Amor que não pára de crescer...

Aliás, falando em Sakura, ATÉ ELA RIU DE MIM! MINHA PRÓPRIA NAMORADA! E, em meio a SÁDICAS gargalhadas, avisou que se recusaria e me beijar enquanto eu estivesse naqueles trajes! Pô, COMO ASSIM? Queria protestar, mas a fita isolante não deixava.

Isso só me fez desejar MAIS AINDA que aquela tortura acabasse logo. Justo quando eu estava começaaando a simpatizar com a idéia, indo aos ensaios na maior boa vontade, me aprontam uma dessas! VÃO VER SÓ! ESPEREM SÓ EU FUNDAR A T.I.T.A., HUNF!

O fatídico dia havia chegado.

- E aííí, mano?

- Cala essa boca, Naruto.

- Nossa, mau-humor até no dia da peça? Não cansa não?

- Saiba que é JUSTO isso que está piorando meu mau-humor. Só quero apresentar, fingir que nada aconteceu e ir embora.

- Credo! É com esse espírito rabugento que quer apresentar? Como vai entrar num personagem tão doce emanando uma aura tão negativa?

- Quer que eu entre no personagem ou que minha mão "entre" na sua cara emanando uma aura tão negativa?

- Tsc, tsc... Não precisa ficar assim. Tenha consideração ao seu fã-clube! Faça a peça pensando nele!

- Fã-clube?

- É. Esqueceu que você, eu, Neji e Kiba temos aqui no colégio?

- ...esqueci completamente. Agora entendi porque eu fico com a sensação de estar sendo observado por olhares assassinos sempre que estou com Sakura aqui.

- Aliás, cadê ela?

- Terminando de se arrumar.

- Esses seus cachinhos estão uma gracinha, hihi.

- Jura? Essas suas asinhas de fada também. – respondi, sarcástico.

- Iiiiih, deixa de ser tão rabugento! Sorria!

- Vestido assim? JAMAIS.

- Aaaaah, eu desisto! Esse seu mau-humor vai acabar me contagiando e...!

- O-oi, meninos. – cumprimentou-nos Hinata.

Quando Naruto se virou para olhá-la, só faltou babar.

- Q-que lindaaaaa, Hinata-chan! – exclamou, entusiasmado – Parece uma verdadeira rainha! Esse vestido roxo ficou muito bem em você!

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun...

- Hehe... Ficou bom mesmo. – falei – Mas acho que uma rainha com um súdito vestido de fada não seria algo muito agradável de ser ver, né? – provoquei.

Hinata ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, e Naruto também.

- Idiota! Ela me aceitaria como sou, e por ela eu deixaria de ser fada! Não é, Hinata?

- O-o-o que disse?

Ri por dentro, mas por fora apenas sorri vitorioso. Os dois se encararam, sem-graças.

- B-b-bem... F-foi isso aí que você ouviu! É! – Naruto falou, desviando o olhar.

Hinata me encarou, e eu apenas dei uma piscadela. Ela estava tremendo de tanto nervosismo, e fiz sinal para ela sentar ao meu lado.

- Q-quer um copo d'água, Hinata? – ofereceu Naruto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele foi buscar.

- V-v-você é louco? C-c-como faz uma coisa dessas, a-a-ainda pouco antes da peça começar e... E... E...!

- Shhh... Um dia ainda vai me agradecer.

E a peça começa, narrada por Tenten. O palco está todo escuro.

- Era uma vez, num reino muito distante... – as luzes acendem - ...um rei e uma rainha muito felizes pelo nascimento de sua filhinha, a quem chamaram de Aurora.

Gaara e Hinata, cada um em seu respectivo trono, admiravam o bebê (uma boneca de plástico, óbvio) em seu bercinho ao lado da mãe. Havia um grupo de figurantes em frente a eles. O rei e a rainha fitam aquelas pessoas.

- Agradeço a presença de todos. – o rei disse (Gaara se esforçava pra passar alguma emoção, mas era difícil...).

- Sim. Obrigada, amigos, por estarem compartilhando conosco a alegria pelo nascimento de Aurora. – Hinata estava impecável com sua voz doce, porém firme.

– Alguns convidados ainda não chegaram, mas...!

- Oiiiiiii! – diz Primavera, a fada de vestido vermelho, interpretada por Ino – Com licença! – ela tentava abrir caminho por entre aquele grupo de pessoas, acompanhada de Fauna (Naruto), de vestido azul, e de Flora (Chouji), de vestido verde.

Todos riram ao ver Naruto e Chouji desengonçados naquela roupinha de fada.

- Chegamos tarde, mas chegamos! Hihihi! – Fauna disse (Naruto afinou a voz, provocando mais risos na platéia).

- Podemos ver a princesa? – indagou Flora, também com voz forçadamente afinada.

- Claro! Fiquem à vontade! – a rainha respondeu (Hinata tentava controlar o riso, mas não sei bem dizer se ela preferia rir pra não chorar por ver o cara que gostava naquela situação).

As três se aproximam do bercinho.

- Que liiinda! – exclamou Primavera – Estou ansiosa para dar a ela meu presente!

- Por favor. – consente o rei.

- Obaaa! – ela exclama – Eu começo! Aurorinha, lhe darei o dom da beleza! Já és linda, e ficarás muito mais! – então, com a varinha de condão, o presente é dado.

- Minha vez! – diz Fauna – Querida princesa, lhe concedo o dom do canto! Terás a voz mais bela do reino!

- Agora, sou eu! – Flora diz – Princesinha, o dom que lhe darei será...!

Nesse momento, o palco é tomado por luzes verdes e grande fumaça: dela, surge Malévola, a bruxa interpretada por Lee.

- Como ousam não me convidar, heeein?

- Você não é bem-vinda aqui! – Fauna avisa, apontando raivosa para ela.

- Ah, é? Saiba que, apesar de tamanha ingratidão, também darei um presente para a princesa, HOHOHO...

Todos arregalam os olhos.

- Afaste-se! – as fadas gritam, colocando-se em frente ao berço.

- Nem preciso me aproximar, MUAHAHAHAHA! – é, admito que Lee conseguiu dar uma gargalhada maligna muito, MUITO assustadora... – É simples, meu bem: a princesinha terá uma vida normal, mas, na véspera do seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, espetará o dedo no fuso de uma roca e... VAI MORRER! MUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

O Lee foi TÃO escandaloso - mais do que foi nos ensaios – que, sem brincadeira, TODOS se sobressaltaram de tanto susto. Enfim, a fumaça surge outra vez, a bruxa desaparece nela, e o rei e a rainha se abraçam, desolados. As três fadas entreolham-se, lamentando aquilo. Porém, logo Flora lembra-se que ainda pode dar um presente:

- Princesinha, o que posso fazer por você é: caso a maldição realmente se cumpra, você não morrerá, apenas cairá em sono profundo, e só despertará com um beijo de amor verdadeiro.

O palco volta a ficar escuro, e ouve-se a narração de Tenten:

- Para evitar que a maldição da bruxa se cumprisse, o rei ordenou que todas as rocas do reino fossem queimadas. E eis que chega a véspera do aniversário de dezesseis anos de Aurora...

As luzes voltam. O rei e a rainha estão em seus tronos.

- Querida filha, venha cá. – pede a rainha.

...nem preciso dizer o quanto riram quando surgi naquele vestido bufante e com aquela peruca ridícula. Juro que vi gente chorando de rir.

- Olá, mamãe.

- Seu aniversário é só amanhã, mas suas madrinhas, as três boas fadas, querem vê-la hoje.

- Oh, sim. Irei vê-las.

- Volte antes do entardecer. – o rei pediu.

- Como quiser, papai. – e finalmente saí de cena.

Foram os quinze segundos mais longos da minha vida.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

Mais uma vez, as luzes foram apagadas. E, enquanto Tenten narrava, mudavam o cenário.

- Então, a jovem princesa foi até o bosque visitar suas madrinhas. No caminho, cantarolava uma música romântica que aprendera desde cedo. Aquilo atraiu a atenção de um certo jovem que estava próximo à estrada que ela seguia...

As luzes se acendem, e lá estou eu, andando e cantando. Detrás de uma pseudo-árvore, alguém salta na minha direção.

- Que bela voz, senhorita!

Mãe que me pariu, até vestida de homem a Sakura continua encantadora! Bom, eu tinha que me concentrar, e voltei ao personagem.

- Q-quem é você?

- Sou o príncipe Felipe! Me ensinaram essa linda canção quando eu era criança, e lembro que fui ensinado com uma amiguinha... E, olhando bem, você me lembra bastante aquela menina... Qual o seu nome?

- Aurora. Princesa Aurora. E você também me é familiar... Esse nome também...

- Ah! Aurora! É você mesmo! Brincávamos juntos quando éramos crianças, nossos pais eram amigos! Mas meu pai teve que suceder o trono e não podia mais morar perto do seu, e então nos mudamos para o reino vizinho! Eles nunca mais tiveram contato... A última vez foi no seu aniversário de seis anos... Foi quando brincamos pela última vez...

- Oh! Agora me lembro! Temos muito o que conversar, Felipe! Estou indo visitar minhas madrinhas, gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Mas é claro! Porém, com uma condição...

- Qual, príncipe?

- Vamos cantando aquela canção!

- Hehehe... Tudo bem!

Isso mesmo, gente: eu e Sakura fizemos um dueto! Não sei como consegui cantar relativamente bem... Acho que as dicas do meu irmão músico ajudaram, além da inspiração que me dava ver Sakura cantar tão bem, com seu jeitinho meigo e alegre. Mesmo assim, eu não estava lá muito seguro, mas aos poucos fui me soltando no palco. Principalmente na hora em que o príncipe, durante a canção, segura a mão da princesa: nesse simples gesto, Sakura conseguia me passar mais segurança, já que a desinibida para cantar era ela.

Que orgulho da minha namorada...

Ao fim, de novo tudo fica escuro e, enquanto Tenten narra, muda-se o cenário.

- Os velhos amigos, que reencontraram-se de repente após dez anos, finalmente adentram a clareira do bosque onde está localizada a humilde casinha onde vivem as três boas fadas.

As luzes acendem, e lá está a mesa com o bolo feito pelas fadas, e Flora segurando um embrulho.

- Surpresa! – elas exclamam ao ver Aurora adentrando a casa delas.

- Quem é esse rapazinho? – indaga Fauna.

- Ah, é o príncipe Felipe! Acabamos de nos reencontrar agora por acaso!

- Felipe! Ah, sim, agora me lembro!

- Acasos não existem, minha querida... – insinua Primavera, piscando marotamente – Talvez seja o destino!

- Hehehehehe... – rimos, sem-graça, e nos sentamos à mesa. Flora me entrega o presente, e eu abro: um vestido rosa.

- Ora, muito obrigada! – agradeci.

- Amanhã é seu aniversário? – diz Felipe, entristecido – Poxa, que desfeita, eu nem deveria estar aqui com vocês...

- Não fique assim, você não teve culpa. – garantiu Fauna – Fique à vontade. E o aniversário dela é só amanhã mesmo, como você disse... Ainda pode arranjar alguma coisa para dar a ela amanhã.

- Hum... Tem razão! Amanhã, sem falta!

- Que gentileza! – suspirou Primavera.

- Er... V-vamos comer. – eu disse, sem-graça.

Da platéia, pudemos ouvir alguns "Aaaaaaaawww", em coro. Ficamos na escuridão de novo, e veio Tenten:

- Ao se despedirem das fadas, Aurora e Felipe andaram juntos até parte do caminho e depois se despediram um do outro. Próxima ao portão do castelo...

O palco é iluminado.

Aurora vê à sua frente uma fumaça esverdeada aparecendo e, ao se dissipar, vê Malévola.

- AAA...! – eu ia gritar, mas logo fui hipnotizada e andei na direção da roca que a bruxa havia guardado para a ocasião.

- Não vai, não vai! – umas crianças gritaram da platéia.

Os guardas que estavam no portão correram para tentar impedir Aurora, mas, assim que ela espetou o dedo e caiu desmaiada, Malévola lançou em todos do castelo um feitiço para dormirem.

O palco escurece, e ouve-se Tenten:

- Assim, apesar de tudo, a maldição se cumpre. Mas não exatamente como Malévola queria: ao perceber que Aurora estava apenas dormindo, preparou armadilhas em torno do castelo para que ninguém conseguisse se infiltrar. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, as fadas vão visitar a princesa, e se espantam ao ver o que acontecera. Procuram por Felipe e dizem que apenas ele poderá salvar Aurora e despertá-la com o beijo de amor verdadeiro.

Quando a luz volta, vemos que colocaram um painel mostrando o castelo e, na frente, uma barreira de plantas espinhosas (artificiais, claro).

- Não se preocupe, princesa Aurora, estou a caminho! – o príncipe dizia, cortando as plantas com sua espada (sim, ela cortava mesmo).

- MUAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! – a bruxa gargalhou, surgindo no palco – Não vai passar, queridinha! – a fumaça aparece e a esconde, a luz começa a piscar e, dali, outro ator, fantasiado de dragão, substitui Lee.

Eles lutam, e o príncipe mata o dragão (para não ferir o ator, ele ficou de perfil e Sakura botou a espada debaixo do braço dele, e aí ele cai, ficando estirado no chão).

- Finalmente! – o príncipe vira-se para o público – Agora, poderei resgatar minha princesa!

Luz apaga, luz acende: em cena, agora estou eu deitado na cama, e Sakura adentrando o quarto.

- Oh, Aurora! – o príncipe se aproxima – Por favor, desperte! – então, ele a beija, e a princesa lentamente abre os olhos.

- F-felipe?

- Eu mesmo, senhorita. – e estende a mão, ajudando-me a sentar – Passei pelas armadilhas da bruxa e derrotei um dragão para salvá-la!

- Oh! Que corajoso! Como posso agradecer?

- Case-se comigo! Aos dezesseis, você já deve escolher um noivo, não é?

- Sim, e eu já tinha esquecido desse detalhe... Então, nos casaremos!

Nos beijamos de novo, e ouvimos assovios, palmas e mais "aaaaaaaaawww".

Pela última vez, o palco escureceu, e Tenten finalizou a narração:

- Assim, ao desfazer o feitiço que caiu sobre a princesa, os agora noivos vão de encontro às pessoas do castelo, que despertaram após a bruxa ser derrotada, pois isso anulou seu feitiço. Casaram-se e, então, viveram felizes para sempre!

O palco volta a ser iluminado. Os outros atores e demais alunos aparecem ali (afinal, cada um ajudou em alguma coisa, seja em iluminação, mudança de cenário, figurino, etc), dando as mãos e inclinando-se para frente, agradecendo os aplausos.

Kakashi-sensei pegou o microfone e disse:

- É incrível o tempo que se leva para preparar algo que rapidinho é apresentado. Estou orgulhoso do esforço e dedicação desses alunos. Cada um fez sua parte muito bem. Parabéns, turma. E obrigado a todos vocês que assistiram. Espero que tenham gostado.

Nos aplaudiram de novo, e saímos dali satisfeitos. E, no meu caso, MUITO aliviado: assim que fui pros bastidores, tirei aquela peruca.

- Sasuke-kun, você foi muito bem! – disse Sakura, abraçando-me assim que abri a porta do camarim.

- Ei, essa é a ala dos meninos.

- Nossa, que grosseria!

- Não é grosseria, é que a qualquer momen...!

- Sasukeeeee, viu minha calça? – perguntou Naruto, saindo do banheiro do camarim vestindo a blusa do colégio desabotoada e... De cueca.

- _Oh, my God_! – exclamou Sakura, rindo meio corada.

- AAAAAAAHHH, SAKURA-CHAN! – ele, envergonhado, estupidamente tentava esticar a camisa para tapar, bem, o que não tinha calça para tapar.

- Seu ASNO! – peguei a calça, que estava jogada num canto, e taquei com força na cara dele.

- P-perdão! – e fechou a porta rapidamente.

- Agora, Sakura, se me dá licença...

- Tá bom, tá bom... – dei-lhe um selinho, e ela foi embora.

De repente, ouvi a voz de Naruto ressoando:

- Pelo menos eu tava em boa forma, né, Sasuke? Aí ela viu coisa bonita, nada traumatizante, hahahahaha! – dei um chute tão forte na porta que por pouco não arrebentou – Ei, calma aí, pô! Tava só brincando, nervosinho!

- Cala a boca!

O pior foi que ele começou a rir e eu não agüentei, acabei rindo também. Quem chegou no camarim não entendeu nada, haha...

Mais tarde, ali na escola mesmo, fomos pra nossa sala e fizemos uma confraternização não só com comes e bebes, mas também com música: trouxeram _iPod_ e caixas de som (eu sei que disse que iria embora logo, mas acabei mudando de idéia).

Como não sou muito de dançar, fiquei sentado conversando com Hinata, Gaara e Chouji que também não são muito chegados em dança. Os outros do grupo foram pra pista improvisada.

Nas músicas sensuais, Sakura consegue ser sensual sem ser vulgar... Hum... Que movimentos...

Tá, chega de babar.

Volta e meia ela me olhava, acenando sorridente. Eu acenava de volta, retribuindo o sorriso. Nada como vê-la se divertindo... Só não gostava de quando o Lee ficava próximo demais dela. Mas ele logo via meu olhar fulminante e se afastava rapidinho.

Hinata, de repente, parou nossa conversa e perguntou:

- Ué, cadê a Tenten? Também não estou vendo meu primo...

- Iiiiihhh... – balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Olhei em volta, e lá estava Kiba dando em cima de uma menina. Aiai... Bom, pelo menos esse babaca nunca mais incomodou a Sakura.

Quando a festinha acabou, fui deixar Sakura em casa. Anko, ao abrir a porta, me convidou para entrar. Eu e Sakura nos surpreendemos ao ver meus pais no sofá da sala.

- ...hã? – exclamou Sakura, totalmente confusa, assim como eu.

O que estava acontecendo?

- Ué, prometemos contar as coisas logo depois da peça, não é? – Anko comentou, estranhando nossa expressão – E a Sakura disse que você viria trazê-la. Por isso, chamei seus pais.

- Kakashi está atrasado, como sempre... – Iruka disse, rindo – Disse que vinha logo depois da confraternização, mas até agora nada. Ah, e ele virá também em nome de Asuma e Kurenai, pois ela está enjoada e preferiu ficar em repouso. O maridão vai cuidar dela.

Então, era isso... Finalmente a hora chegou.

Mas o que meus pais tinham a ver com aquilo?

.

.

.

**Taí mais um capítulo dessa história doida, zêntchy! 8D**

**Como puderam ver, me inspirei na versão de "A Bela Adormecida" da Disney pra pegar os nomes dos personagens da peça, mas inventei umas ceninhas ali pra ficar mais bonitinho. X3 /beesha -q**

**No próximo capítulo, as tão aguardadas (acho /apanha) revelações a respeito da raridade da qual Sasuke faz parte! \o/**

**Bye bye! ^^**


End file.
